


The Wizard and the Huntress

by Musical_Skater



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Beta We Die Like Draal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Fluff, Some angst, Trollhunter Claire Nuñez, jlaire, wizard jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater
Summary: For millennias wizards have been hiding in the shadows of humanity and as a son of a human and a witch, Jim Lake Junior wasn't any different. Sticking to his best friend who was a human and a kind of mentor named Douxie, Jim laid low and tried his best to follow the teachings of Douxie and his mom with a few exceptions. But when the Trollhunter dies and its evident something else grabbed the Amulet of Daylight, everything changes. Who could possibly have the amulet and what does a specific Latina have to do with it all?
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Much more to come - Relationship, Toby Domzalski & Darci Scott
Comments: 144
Kudos: 153





	1. The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been wanting to write a story like this for a hella long time. Seriously. I have like seventeen different documents of scrapped ideas but I think I finally got a good foundation. So when I say this one has been swirling around in my head for a little while, I'm not joking. This is going to be about Jim being a wizard and certain someone being the Trollhunter! ;) There's a lot more to this, but you guys will see within time.
> 
> Also, just so y'all know who also follows my other works, I started class again! Yay? Kinda? Not really to be honest but it's better than just writing fanfiction and playing video games all the time lol. But that does mean my updates are going to be more staggered than what they have been. So if you follow Fully Human, Morgana's Lost Company, or any of my other works, I'm sorry for future late updates, but I know y'all will understand. :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think!

_Since the beginning of time, there has been turmoil between those of magic and those without it. When it came to the days of Arthur, this tension and conflict came to a peak as the king made it his duty to slay any magical creature within his path. He believed that he was leading a path toward a safe future for humanity, but it ended up causing more pain than I believe he expected. Lives were lost on both sides. Troll kinds were going against one another as humanity was struggling to keep its grasp on the world. Wizards were hunted down and burned on pillars all while Gum-Gums were trying to gather an army large enough to destroy humanity for one and for all._

_Yet, things changed. Arthur asked for the assistance of troll-kind in return for a powerful weapon and future peace. A weapon crafted by the almighty powerful wizard, Merlin, to protect them in their times of dire need. In return, they had to assist him in ending Gunmar, the leader of the Gum-Gums, at the Battle of Killahead. The war ended with Gunmar being trapped with the Gum-Gums in what was dubbed the Darklands and Arthur kept his promises to the trolls. Ever since then troll kind lived their lives in harmony with one another in the same plan as humans. It was just that they thrived in places called Troll Markets that were created with bridges as their gateways. Within these Troll Markets are heartstones that bring life to the trolls within the area. They made it so that a special item called a horngazel was the only way into their new homes and they kept themselves from humanity's eyes since._

_Humanity themselves slowly started to lose their belief in the magical beings of the world. It took nearly a millennia for them to find their own place within the world, but they have. What a pleasureful world they created as well. The technology they created has always been one of their greatest accomplishments. But some of their accomplishments also led to some of their greatest disasters. Yet through it all, they made the world their oyster and made beautiful creations from it._

_But for us wizards, it was hell._

_As a halfling, I'm not old enough to understand the past trials of us magical wielders. I was told since I was young that when a wizard meets mastery of their craft, they stop aging, but as a halfling, it's not something that I'll get to experience. With this in mind, it also means that I'll never understand the far future struggles of my kind either, but what am I to do about it?_

_The past of wizards and witches were filled with bloodshed. We were hunted like prey in Salem. We were burned to crosses in Europe. One bad spell after a million helpful ones caused those to be marked as traitors and then slaughtered like cattle. But we endured these hardships. We rolled with the punches and took everything the world could throw in our direction. All to lead us to this moment._

I looked up to the school building with an annoyed look in my eye as I adjusted my bag's strap that went across my chest.

_Okay. Ancestors, if you can hear me, why did you make it so that I would be tortured like this? Seriously. I would rather die than take one more algebra class._

"You alright there, Jimbo?" I felt a smile appear on my face as I looked over to my best friend.

_Tobias Domzalski. He's a rather short teenager with red hair, a red sweater with a yellow undershirt, and a pair of khakis. He's been my friend since we were the age of five and we have always been there for one another. Through the highs and the lows, he has always been by my side._

_Including when I accidentally used a levitation spell on a book before him. Which made Toby the proud and only member of my 'Knows I'm a Magic Person' club._

"Just mentally readying myself. No biggy." We started our way up towards the school building with ease as a small banter began between both of us. "I'm just thinking about how if I have one more failed attempt at understanding algebra, my mind might explode." This caused a laugh from my dear friend as he nudged me with his elbow.

"Awe come on. It's not that bad. You've dealt with worse." He gave me a knowing look as we reached the top of the school's staircase.

_Killing goblins with fireball spells are a lot more simple compared to abstract algebra._

"Trust me. Math is my hell." I felt Toby nudge me again as we took a turn towards our lockers.

"Why not ask your favorite math genius then for some help?" He pointed out ahead of us and I looked up to see who he was talking about. There were three girls hanging around a locker together but the one that got my attention was the owner of it. Her short black hair was in its normal style with the array of multicolored hair clips that kept it in place. I couldn't see it from this angle, but I knew there was a blue streak she had dyed in it on her right side. Her dark navy blazer with a purple lining to it covered what could tell was her normal purple sweater as it was coupled with a dark navy skirt, leggings, and a pair of boots.

"Me? Asking Claire Nuñez for help without embarrassing myself? Do you know who you're talking to?" I watched as the said girl gave a smile to her friend Darci. "Besides. It's not like she knows I exist."

"Well, maybe if you talked to her you wouldn't have this problem." I glared over to Toby as we came to a stop at his locker. "Besides. Girls are into the weird and silent guys." He leaned in to whisper to me as he opened his locker. "Add in the whole supernatural thing you have going on and you have yourself a Twilight novel style of romance."

"Please never compare my love life to those horrific novels ever again."

"Awe come on! They were good!" I gave him a knowing look. "Okay, they were decent." I raised a single eyebrow at his response. "Okay, they were trash, happy now?" I gave him an easy smile as he closed his locker with the stuff he needed now switched out for our first class.

"Absolutely."

"You're an ass."

"You wouldn't like me any other way, now would you?" I chuckled as we made our way to my locker next.

"Yeah. You're right. If you were any other way I would have dropped you like a rock by now." I placed a hand over my heart as we took a right towards my locker.

"You hurt me in the worst ways, my friend." I had a mocking voice that I used as I gave him a wide smile.

"Good." Toby gave me a smile as we came to a stop before my locker. "Sometimes you deserve it." I opened my locker with ease before flinching at the sound of something being hit against the lockers across from us. I turned my head across the outside hallway to see a tall blonde boy towering over a brunette haired boy with glasses that was leaning up against the lockers. I felt a frown set into my face as Toby spoke what we were mutually thinking. "Come on. Can't Steve go one day without being a grade-A meathead?"

"I guess not." I sighed as I quickly switched out my things in my bag for my first hour. I turned my head as I shut my locker door to see another two kids joined in the fun. "Can't they give Eli a break? They do this every day to the poor guy."

"Do you think they care?" Toby looked as if he had the most brilliant idea ever as his voice went to a whisper. "Bro! Do you think they actually think? Like, without their muscles?" I chuckled lightly at my friend even though I still had a sad pit in my stomach for Eli.

_He's a decent guy. Keeps to himself and follows the rules. Yeah, he's into some stuff that's a little out of the norm, but it's not something that warrants the bullying he endures. Yet no one does anything. They all watch in disgust but they never try to end the needless act._

_But I can't really say anything since I do the same thing._

I looked over to Steve laughing as he pushed Eli down as he tried to stand up once more. I felt myself grit my teeth slightly as my left hand curled into a fist.

_Someone has to do something. Wait._

I felt a smirk appear on my face as I looked down at my open right hand as the fist I had in the other uncurled itself.

_Someone can._

I kept my hand to my side as I pointed over to Steve and swiped it to the right like you would on a phone screen.

_Invisibilia palmis caedebat._

"OUCH!" I smiled as Steve rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around him frantically. "Who hit me?" I swiped my finger to the left once more.

_Invisibilia palmis caedebat._

"HEY!" I heard Toby chuckle beside me as Steve yelled out once more. The blonde looked between his two friends with an angry look on his face. "Which one of you two are hitting me?"

"What are you talking about, bro?"

"Yeah, we haven't touched you, man." Steve eyed them for a minute as I flicked my finger up.

_Invisibilia palmis caedebat._

"GOD DAMNIT!" He rubbed his head for a second as he pushed the kid I knew was named Seamus. "Quit hitting me!" Seamus raised his hands up as he stepped back from the outraged teen.

"I'm touching you!"

"Well someone is!"

"It's not me!" I smiled as I slipped my hands in my jeans and started walking towards our first hour with a giddy Toby by my side.

_Invisible slaps. Work every time._

I held out a hand to my best friend which he instantly gave me a high-five with.

_Wizards one. Steve zero._

* * *

"Okay, so why don't you do more of that stuff?" I smiled at Toby. I knew exactly what he was asking about as we peddled down the street on our respected bikes.

"More of what?" He gave me a slightly annoyed look.

"Your wizard stuff! Why not use it more often? You could make guys like Steve end their reign of terror without having to even make yourself known!" I shook my head as we turned the corner to start making our way past the bridge.

"To quote a fellow wizard I know, 'Magic isn't a permissible shortcut to hard work'." I tried my best to mimic an English accent as I spoke while lifting my right index finger in the air.

"Please never try talking like Douxie again." I chuckled as we took a left when we got off the bridge. "When do we have to meet him today?"

"Eleven. Like always." I laughed at Toby's groan. "Hey, you're the one that wanted to join in the adventures."

"I didn't think I would forfeit three hours of my normal sleep schedule." I rolled my eyes as I looked back toward him. I was going to make a witty remark, but I noticed a large mass under the bridge we crossed. I skid my bike to a stop as I squinted my eyes at the sight. "Bro! Warn a man when you're gonna stop like that! I almost ran into you."

"Do you see that?"

"See what?" I pointed out towards the bridge.

"That." Toby turned his head as I turned my bike towards the canal.

"What in the-? Please tell me we're not checking it out." I started my way down the canal's siding as Toby called out to me. "Well, I guess we're checking it out!" I rode down the side with ease as I sat up off the bike seat to steady myself as I went down the canal's straight away. Once I was in front of the massive piles of rock, I hopped off my bike and let it fall to the ground before walking slowly to the first giant piece. I reached out and touched the stone.

_Engravings. Jagged lines about half an inch wide._

I leaned in closer to get a better look.

_Dark grey. Like dust yet rough to the touch._

"Fiat lux." I held my hand close to the rock as it had a blue light glow from it. The addition of light made it all clear to me as I stood back up to my full height. "Prohibere." The light from my hand dimmed out as I brought my hand down to my side. "Troll remains." I looked up towards the bridge to see that it wasn't covering the large mound of shattered rock.

_It's far from their safety in the shade. I wonder what caused its early demise._

The sound of Toby's groan caused me to turn my head and watch his bike fall to the ground as he slowly walked over to my side.

"So." Toby took a few breathes as it was obvious it took a little out of him to catch up after my sudden departure. "What's- What's up with these rocks?" He reached out and poked the one I was looked at with his right index finger.

"It's troll remains." He jumped back suddenly as he flicked his hand back and forth as if it was the most disgusting thing he had ever touched. I laughed lightly at my friend while I brought my phone out of my jeans pocket.

"What are you doing?" I opened up my contacts and pressed on a specific name without a second thought.

"Bringing in the expert." I brought my phone up to the right side of my head as he continued.

"Does that mean we get to have our adventure early tonight?" I smiled at my friend as my phone rang in my ear. After the second ring, a voice came through.

_"Hey there Jim! What's the matter?"_

"Hey Doux. Can you come down to the canal? There's something you might wanna see."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Troll remains."

_"You had me at troll. On my way. Keep your arse there."_

"You got it, Doux." With the sound of a click, I brought down my phone and pressed the shutter button to turn off the screen to slip it back into my jeans pocket. "Now to wait."

* * *

"Outstanding." Douxie moved around the large mound. "A warrior troll, most definitely. More than a millennia-old, from what I can tell. Definitely died from sunlight exposure and then falling from a high height. Wouldn't have been in large pieces like this if they haven't." I looked up to the bridge and looked over the beams that kept it stable.

"Could they have gotten pushed off up there for some reason?" I pointed up to the bridge as I spoke.

"Possibly. What do you think, Arch?" I looked over to Douxie to see his familiar sitting on his shoulder. The black cat looked down at the remains before looking back to the bridge himself.

"Very plausible. Is there any way we could find his chest or waist? Maybe that will tell us more." I nodded my head as I looked over the pieces.

_The head is most definitely by Douxie so the feet must be to my left. The middle-._

I kneeled down beside the pile as I touched a cylinder-like piece.

_Should be down here._

I lifted what I figured was an arm out of the way to see a small circular indent over what would have been the left side of the troll's chest. "Hey Doux!" I turned my head towards my right to see the wizard kneeling down by the troll's head. "I think I found what Archie wanted." The punk brought himself up and dusted off his grey jeans as he came over to me. I saw wide eyes appear on his face as he reached out and touched the stone.

"Oh, fuzz-buckets."

"You never say that when good things happen." I looked over to Toby that was now to my right. "Please tell me this thing wasn't important or something."

"This being was probably one of the most important beings we would have crossed paths with." Douxie looked up to us as he took his hand away from the stone. "I believe our friend here was the Trollhunter."

"A troll? Hunting trolls? Sounds a little weird, doesn't it?" I chuckled a little at Toby as Douxie stood up while putting his hands behind his back.

"Lesson time, kiddos." The Englishman had a wide smile on his face as Archie crossed to his left shoulder. "The Trollhunter is a troll that is chosen by a powerful artifact called the Amulet of Daylight. It was created by my master, Merlin. Each troll that takes on that role is then entrusted with protecting trolls and humankind from a species of trolls called Gum-Gums."

"Gum-Gums." I scratched my chin a little as I tried to remember what they were off the top of my head. "They are the one from the Battle of Killahead you were talking about, right?"

"Bingo! Nice memory, mate. You're getting a hand of your magical history well." I smiled as I brought myself up to my full height. "Gum-Gums are vicious beings. Known for being bringers of death to all those against them. Their desire for destruction and human blood is why Merlin created the amulet. It was destined to keep a balance between good and evil." Douxie reached out and gave a small smile to the pile of grey stone. "Seems our friend here was one of them. Sad that the amulet isn't here. It would be lovely to show the two of you, but I bet it already picked another troll."

"Wait." I looked down to where the troll was laying before looking up to the bridge. "Wouldn't his remains be in daylight until now? Wouldn't the daylight harm whatever troll that tried to grab it?" Douxie rubbed his chin as Archie's tail swayed back in forth behind him. It seemed even the familiar was confused by my questions.

"I have no clue mate. But if what you say is true, we might have a situation on our hands."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that something else might have the amulet."

"And what does that mean for us?" Douxie gave a smirk as he brought his right wrist up to our attention.

"That means we're going amulet hunting."


	2. Some Off Brand D&D Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! Sorry for the late update! My class is running me ragged and Boost customer service is a pain in my tit. Also, I probably rewrote this chapter about eight times. I wish I was lying with that statement but I'm not.
> 
> Anyway! Let me know how you guys are enjoying this! I really want to hear everyone's thoughts on this AU.

_When I first moved to Acadia, I thought it was just another ordinary town. Not much to say, not much to do, but always the same. My first week here when I was right out of eighth grade was the only real eventful week I had. It was full of meeting new people and getting to know the town. It actually ended with a fundraiser that my mom was invited to that the hospital was hosting. I went along and got to see what else the town had in store for me._

_But then just as suddenly as I have gotten accustomed to it, it became dull. I enjoyed the friends I made. Specifically my two best friends, but there wasn't much that held my attention within the town._

_But then it all changed on one fateful day._

_It all started with a ride through the canal._

_All I wanted was to make sure I got to school on time after dropping off something to a friend of my mom's for her. I knew since I was asked in advance to take care of it, I knew my parents would be upset if I was late to school so I took the canal as a shortcut. It was faster than having to cross the fast pace car ridden bridge._

_But I was still late. All because of the Amulet of Daylight._

I sighed as I felt my hand wrap around the circular object that was hidden within my blazer's pocket.

_All because of a small object I still barely understand. It has been a few days since I found the amulet and I still did not know how to feel about the new weight that was placed upon my shoulders as well as the ideas of how myths and stories I grew up were that I was always told as fake, were real. It kept making me think of what else could be added to the list that I've created._

_Trolls? Real._

_Goblins? Real._

_Gnomes? Real. Also, I have no idea how the human idea of garden gnomes was actually on the dot when it came to the ones I've crossed paths with._

_It was all so much to take in within the last few days. Especially when you're forced back into your normal day to day life with not even a night or a few hours to catch your breath._

"You alright, C-Bomb?" I smiled as I looked over to Mary who joined my side with relative ease.

At least I wasn't alone.

"Yeah." I sighed as Darci joined us without a single word needing to be said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Sister, I understand. These last few days have been," Mary hesitated for a moment as he placed a finger on her chin. "Special." I could tell by Darci's sign that she was rolling her eyes at Mary's lack of a better description.

"Special doesn't cover it." I nodded in agreement.

"Special doesn't even begin to cover everything." I tightened my grip around the amulet as I looked between my two best friends. "But thank you, both of you, for staying by me through all of this. It's a lot to take on and I understand if you decide-"

"Claire, I say this with love but, shut the fuck up." I smiled at Mary who was the one to cut me off with ease. "I think I speak for Darci and me when I say we are not leaving you alone in all of this."

"Yeah, C-Bomb. We're all in this together. Whether you like it or not." My smile deepened as I looked between both of them. Darci had a soft look on her face as she placed a hand on my right shoulder while Mary just held a gentle smile.

"Also," Mary's smile slowly turned into a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This is probably the most exciting thing to happen to the three of us since the whole Tight Pants Hank thing."

"You mean the most exciting thing to happen to you since Tight Pants Hank asked you to the movies and you about fainted."

"Hey! That is so unfair!" I shook my head at the two girls as their small argument became the equivalent to background music as I looked out ahead of me. I smiled as I saw a certain boy in a blue jumper with a wide smile as he was helping a kid named Eli up off the ground. I knew the smile better than I would like to admit and if anyone besides my two best friends were to ask me about my interest in the blue-eyed boy, I would outright ignore or deny without a second thought.

_Jim Lake. A quiet guy with a lopsided grin and boyish charm that just seemed to grab my attention with relative ease. He was attractive with his soft blue eyes, fair skin, and brown hair. He was sweet in the few interactions I've had with him. It was obvious when we first actually spoke to one another that he was anxious. He stuttered through a Spanish introduction to himself as I just sat there. I would have normally rolled my eyes at how ridiculous stereotypical it was, but there was just something charming about him. I couldn't place a finger on it. Slowly but surely though, I found myself thinking about the stuttering boy with blue eyes more often. The small amount of time between then and now blossomed what used to be just a peak of interest into a small crush._

_Was this something my friends knew of? Yes. Darci and Mary can read me like a book. If there is something about me that is on their list of 'Need to Knows', they could find out by just reading my expressions._

"Staring off at your Romeo huh, Claire?"

_Is it something I'm willing to admit out loud? Hell no._

"I doubt he'd audition for the school play, Mary. Also, with what's been happening, I don't even know if I should." I felt a hand collapse over my shoulder as I was turned to face Darci directly.

"Claire Maria Nuñez," I gave Darci a slightly annoyed look as I allowed her to continue with what I knew was probably one of her motivational speeches again. "You've been looking forward to this production since the spring of our freshman year when Miss Janeth let you know what the fall play was going to be. Don't forget the fact that you've been dying to act in a Shakespeare play since, like, forever." I felt my annoyed look fade into a smile as Darci dropped her hands from my shoulders. "Also, didn't you say that we shouldn't do anything out of character for us?" She whispered out to me as Mary joined at our side instead of being outside of the small interaction. "Not auditioning for a play that you've been begging to be apart of since April would be definitely out of character for you, Claire."

"I second that." I smiled at both of them before turning towards where we were heading once again.

"What did I do to get you two as friends?"

"I don't know. I think you must have pissed off Satan or something." I laughed at Darci's response as we all started heading toward our next class.

* * *

"What in the fuck is this thing?!" I jumped over a log as Mary screamed her question to Darci and me. Our feet sounded like a panicked chorus as a large roar followed closely behind us.

"I don't quite care what it is, just how do we lose it!?" I yelled over in reply as we continued dashing our way through the forest.

"Trollhunter! I'll tear you limb by limb and use your skull as my personal goblet!" I felt my eyes widen as my feet carried on through my shock.

"Well, it seems we know what he wants," I muttered to myself as I glanced down to the armor covering my limbs. Before I even thought twice, I started to speak again. "You guys take a right, I'm going left once we reach that large oak tree."

"Are you insane!?"

"Just trust me on this, okay? I have a plan. He's after me, right? Let's give him what he wants." I gave Darci a reassuring smile as she looked forward to see the large oak I was talking about was approaching quickly.

"You better know what you're doing, Nuñez."

"We're gonna leave her with that thing?!" Mary pointed her thumb behind her as a large thud echoed through the dark forestry.

"Trust me on this!" With that, the large oak was now right ahead of us and took the left just as I said I was. I knew by the lack of voices beside me that Darci and Mary listened to what I had to say as the sound of thundering footsteps behind me was evidence enough to tell me the creature was still hot on my tail.

_Okay. Now if your memory serves right, the canal shouldn't be too far off from here._

I smiled as I saw the familiar street lamps in the distance as my feet met concrete.

_Bingo!_

I pushed myself to go just a little faster as I neared the side of the canal. I leaped once I reached the edge and rolled myself over in the air so I could use my armored shoulder to my advantage. Once I rolled over my shoulder on the cold cement, I jumped to my feet as soon as possible as the large creature followed closely behind me.

"You think you can outrun me? You humans are all the same! I'll make your end quick!" I glanced over my shoulder to see the troll-like creature was getting closer. I tried to push myself to run a bit harder, but I was swept off my feet with one quick swing of the dark figure's arm. It sent me skipping across the concrete like a skipping stone on a lake. I gritted my teeth as I tried to bring myself up once I skid to a stop under the coverage of the bridge. I fell down slightly as I watched the red-eyed troll creep closer with a sinister smile upon his face. "Two Trollhunters within the same month? The amulet has made it easy on me this-."

"Ignis pila!" I watched with wide eyes as a sudden large blue flame knocked the beast back a few feet. I looked up beside me to see a human-like figure not too far away from me with a blue hood covering his head while a black jacket and dark jeans covered the rest of his body with ease. The only thing showcasing to me the possibility of them being human was the pale fleshed hand extended out towards the much larger creature. "Sed propius solis vobis, Bular." I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I was able to pick up on a specific word. More importantly, a name.

_Bular? This is the Gum-Gum Blinky and AAARRRGGHH were talking about the first night I met them. Bular the Butcher. Slayer of Trollhunters. Son of Gunmar._

"Filthy wizard!" Bular snarled at the smaller being as he started to rush toward the smaller being. I was frozen as it seemed that the hooded figure didn't seem to flinch or even move away from the Gum-Gum's advancements.

"Capenati de caelo lucem." He did a small movement with his hand as a sudden bright light flashed from his palm. I shielded my eyes from the flash until I felt a set of arms around me. I dropped my arm as I allowed the arms to help bring me up to my feet. I looked over to where Bular was to see the troll holding his eyes as if he had suffered staring at the sun directly. "You have a minute or so at best." I turned as the arms dropped from around me to see the hooded man behind me. He wasn't much taller than me which actually led me to believe he was much younger than he seemed from when I first saw him. "Hurry. If you leave now he won't be able to track you."

"And what about you?" He chuckled a little as his hood moved slightly so I could see a small smile on his face.

_But wait. Why is that laugh familiar in some way? Why does that smile remind me of someone?_

"Don't worry about me, Trollhunter. I've dealt with Bular before. It's nothing I can't handle. But you have not. You've got much more to learn before then."

 _And that voice. There's something about it that says I've heard it before. It was obvious to me that he was trying to speak in a lower tone on purpose, but there was a nagging feeling in me that screamed that I knew it. That I knew_ him.

"Now run." He looked back at Bular as he spoke again. "I'll deal with him." Without allowing me a rebuttal, he ran off toward the troll. I battled myself for a moment as I watched him blind the troll once more before hitting the creature with another fire-based attack.

_As the Trollhunter, I understand why he wants me to leave. I have a duty to fulfill. People to protect. Not just troll kind, but my own._

I felt myself bite the inner part of my lip as my hand instinctively reached for the sword on my back.

_But as Claire Nuñez, I know I couldn't just let this person sacrifice his safety._

"Got himself in one hell of a situation now didn't he?" I turned toward the sudden voice that was beside me. The person beside me was dressed similarly to the one now fighting Bular yet he was in complete black attire. "Don't worry, Trollhunter. My friend and I can handle him." He went to run off toward his ally, but I grabbed him by his elbow.

"It's obvious the two of you know who I am but who are you two?"

"Don't worry your pretty little face about it, my friend. If we were against you, my buddy over there wouldn't have jumped in to aid ya." I knew by the amused tone in his voice that he was giving me a large smile under his hooded covering. "Now carry on. You're still green as grass. You need a bit more time before getting in a battle like this."

"D! I need a little assistance!" The man before me kept his attention toward me as he raised his wrist up to me as his bracelet on his arm started glowing blue.

"Duty calls. Stay safe, Trollhunter. Don't worry about us." Before I could even say anything, he ran off to aid his ally with relative ease. I watched for a moment before turning my tail and running up the side of the canal and heading back into the forest.

_Just who are those two? How do they know I'm the Trollhunter and why was the one so familiar?_

"Claire! You're alright! How'd you get away from Bular?" I pulled Mary and Darci along as I led them back through the forest.

"There's a lot to explain. Let's worry about getting out of here though."

"You got it, C-Bomb! Let's roll ladies!" With that, Mary and Darci started dashing off into the forest with me trailing behind them slightly before I glanced back towards where I knew two magical beings were fighting a large creature still. I shook my head though I followed the instructions both of them gave me.

_Need to live to fight another day. They were right. I don't have the training yet to fight Bular on my own._

There was a nagging feeling flaring in my chest as I ran beside the girls through the forestry.

_I wanted to aid them. I was never one to be a damsel in distress. I was proud of how I never needed to be "saved" by anyone in my life._

_But I can't value my pride over life at this moment._

* * *

"So you've encountered two human-seeming figures that can use magic?"

"You're acting as if this is something you find hilarious." I watched as the troll gave a laugh to me as he grabbed a book off one of his many shelves.

"Because what you're speaking about has been something both our kinds haven't seen in centuries!" He opened the book he grabbed with his lower hands as he flipped through some of the book with his upper hands. "But if what you speak about is true, you've met some of possibly the last of their kind."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Lady Darci, is that Mistress Claire encountered," He laid the book down on the counter and twisted it so it was showing us the content of it. "Wizards."

"Wizards? What is this? Some kind of off-brand D&D game?"

"I do not understand what you mean by _D and D_ but this is not a game, Lady Mary." Blinky flipped to the next page to showcase a red-headed woman in the same kind of clothing I saw the two men in the night before with a white circular seal being presented around her. "Wizards and witches are beings that have been around since the dawn of magic. They are human, yes, but they are able to wield magic. The magic within them allows them to age slowly or completely stop aging once they reach the full potential of their magic."

"So they're humans with magic that don't age?"

"To put it in simple terms, yes." I looked up to Blinky with a curious look in my eye.

"You said they might be the last of their kind. Why is that?" Blinky gave me a saddened look as he flipped to the next page in the book. The images it showcased were gruesome. The words _The Death of A Kind_ were in big letters on the top of the page in trollish as images of burning pyres and hangings.

"There was a dark time for their kind during the late 1600s. They were hunted down and slaughtered mercilessly all due to their abilities. It was said that there were survivors, but no one has heard from them since. Especially since even before and after the events of the 1600s they were caught and put to death all due to their magical origins." Blinky picked up the book and closed it with a solemn look. "Their kind was detrimental to the survival of all kinds during The Battle of Killahead Bridge. It's saddening to remember what had happened to them after all of their help. Without the wizards, the Amulet of Daylight would have never been made. Without them, so many more lives could have been lost." He looked over to us once more after he walked over to put the book back on the shelf he had got it from. "But if what you say is true, then they have truthfully survived the darkness with grace."

"What does that mean though, if they're truly wizards." Blinky smiled a little as he placed all his arms behind him as he looked over all of us.

"Then we might just have some new allies in our scuffles with the Janus Order."


	3. A Wanna Be Brooding Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! How are y'all today? Wonderful, I hope!
> 
> Anyway, I didn't think a lot of people would like this idea but it seems I underestimated how many others were interested in either a.) Wizard!Jim, b.) Trollhunter!Claire, c.) Douxie's affect on the story if he was in it from the beginning, or d.) All the above lol
> 
> All in all, thank you for the love this story had been getting! I have a lot more that I'm planning out for this, each of which are ideas that will make this whole thing a long journey for all of us so I hope y'all are into that! This might be a long-ass labor of love!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Much love!

"What did I tell you about jumping into a battle again Bular?! Didn't you learn your lesson before?!"

"And what was I supposed to do?! She most definitely hasn't had the amulet for more than four days! She would have died if I didn't step in!"

"That's not the point! You're undertrained yourself and you seemed to insist that you fight the troll yourself!"

"Claire is not ready to fight him! She would have died, Douxie."

"Claire, huh?" I watched as the wizard crossed his arms over his chest with a large smirk. "The same Claire that asked you recently to join the school play? Claire Nuñez, Claire?"

"Can we not speak of that right now?" I tried my best to keep a serious look on my face as I felt my cheeks flush at his sudden change in demeanor. "And what's with the sudden change in tone? I thought I was being scolded at the moment."

"I'm just saying! It makes sense to me now why you acted so thoughtlessly." I rolled my eyes at him as he unfolded his arms to place his hands on my shoulders. "But it doesn't give you an excuse for your actions. You know better than to run into a battle like that." I sighed as I gave Douxie and apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Doux." The serious look the older wizard had changed to a soft smile as he dropped his hands from my shoulders.

"It's alright, Jim. I would have done the same if I was in your shoes. Now that I think about it," He placed a hand on his chin for a moment as a lopsided grin took over his face. "I believe I have." We shared a small laugh before he continued. "No hard feelings, my friend. Just be more careful next time and be wary of your limits." I nodded my head as a grin danced on my face.

"I won't let you done."

"I know you won't. You never have either."

"Okay, now that that is taken care of," Douxie and I snapped out heads toward Toby who was sitting on the couch of the small coffee shop. Archie was not too far away from him as the cat was sprawled out on the back cushion. "What are we going to do about Claire being the Trollhunter? Now since their's someone on the 'human' side of it all, what does that mean for us?" Toby used air quotes respectively as he spoke. After he was finished talking though, I brought my attention back to Douxie who took a deep breath before answering.

"Our job is to make sure certain creatures don't cause a ruckus within Arcadia. Trolls are not one of them so we'll be staying out of the Trollhunter's way."

"What?" I gave Douxie a confused look as the word fell from my mouth without a second thought. "And what if she gets into a situation like she did today but with something besides Bular? Am I just to watch her struggle?"

"I didn't say _that_ , Jim. I'm saying we're to stay out of the issues of the trolls. Merlin was insistent that I, along with any sorcerers that I found along the way, were to stay our of trollish affairs." He poked a finger into my chest as he looked me directly in the eyes. "That's including you." He took his finger back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't say I agree with it, but I made a promise to my master." He let out a small laugh as he continued on with the idea. "Hell! If he found out I fought Bular twice alongside you, he would probably put me to sleep for a millennia as punishment!"

"But if she's not battling Gum-Gums or alongside trolls, does that mean I have all right to lend her a hand?" I gave him a smirk as I crossed my arms crossed my chest.

"Let me ask you this, Jim. Does she even know it was you that aided her? Did she see your face?"

"No." The smirk on my face fell as well as my arms that went to my sides.

"Keep it that way then." I felt a confused look take over my face as the older wizard turned away from me to walk over to one of many bookshelves that lined the walls. "I know I can't control you or tell you what to or not to do. Trust me, from how I was as an apprentice, I know there is no way to keep someone from doing what they believe is right." He turned back to me after he pulled a small black book with gold lining and handed it toward me. "But trust me, having our kind be common knowledge would be a danger to not just ourselves but to those around us. Some species still hold a grudge against us. Gum-Gums being one of them. If it's known that a wizard is aiding the Trollhunter from the kindness of their heart," He stopped for a moment as I took the book from him. "They'll use it to their advantage." I looked down at" the book and flipped it over to its cover.

"De Historia Et Maleficos ac sanguine intra est. What's this for?" I looked up at him as he slipped his hands into his jean pockets.

"If you're going to aid the Trollhunter when you see her, you must know the effects our kind has had in wars that were not ours to battle. It begins with the least influential to the most. It's why Merlin was insistent on wizards staying out of the affairs of trolls."

"I'm guessing it ends with the fall of Camelot then, right?" He nodded his head as an unknown emotion swirled in his eyes for a moment.

"The epitome of history's failures." I looked back down at the book once more as I glided my hand across the cover. "Well, I guess that's enough for tonight, don't you think?" I glanced up at Douxie to flash him a quick smile before pocketing the small book into an inside pocket of my jacket.

"Definitely. Any longer and I think I won't make it through school tomorrow. Right, Tobes?" I turned my attention to my best friend who yawned on cue.

"Totally. Even though petting Archie is addicting and creature hunting is cool and all, but sleep is a blessing that we haven't been getting much of."

"Of course." I turned my head back to Douxie who gave me a small smile. "I hope my morals on what we spoke of doesn't make you see me as any lesser of a person, my friend."

"Of course not." I chuckled a little at a nudged him in the shoulder. "Everyone is entitled to their own ideals, Doux."

"Good. I would hate for this to cause a quarrel between us."

"You might be my teacher, Doux, but that doesn't mean you're not also my friend." I gave him a smile as I slipped my hands into my jacket pockets. "Whatever you believe in and follow is your choice. But-"

"I understand. You want to protect who you care for and that is honorable of you. Just," He let out a sigh as a concerned look took over his face. "Be careful, my friend. I can't always be there to aid you and without the ability to wield a gauntlet, more magic is needed of you to fulfill a spell and you and I both know the effects too many spells take on you." I nodded my head before giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be sure to watch after myself. And besides," I pointed my thumb over to Toby who removed himself from the couch shortly prior and was now standing beside me. "I have Tobes by side at all times."

"Is that suppose to comfort me?"

"Hey! I'm getting better with the hammer!"

"Better before or after you broke the coffee table that I had to replace out of my most recent check?" I laughed lightly as Toby grumbled to himself.

"Well, the boys better scurry off home." Archie jumped up onto Douxie's shoulder as he spoke to us. "If they don't leave now, they won't get much rest at all."

"The cat's right. We should be heading out."

"Be safe, my friends."

"You too Doux! See you later, Arch!"

"Satyricon mortalibus."

* * *

"So," I closed my locker as Toby started to speak. "How are you holding up?" I flashed my best friend a weak smile as I adjusted my bag over my shoulder.

"I read the whole history of the worst moments of wizards and witches in one night because a couldn't sleep, my body feels like it's going to fall apart at any minute due to my fight with Bular, and my brain feels like it might just stop and give up on me at any moment." I hid a yawn behind my left hand as we started making our way to history class. "I think I'm holding up well, all things considered."

"Well, I was kinda asking about you-know-who with the you-know-what." I gave Toby a confused look as he obviously got annoyed at my lack of understanding. "Claire. Dude. How are you feeling about the stuff with her?"

"Oh. Yeah." My face relaxed from the confused look it held as I slipped my hands into my jacket pockets. "I can't really cement it all together just yet. Like, I understand it and I saw it myself, but it still feels like its some kind of poorly written fantasy dream. You know?" I watched Toby shrug before answering.

"I guess. When I first found out about all of this, I was excited. My best friend was some kind of Percy Jackson half-ling stuck defending a veil between two worlds and trusted me enough to let me in on it? That's every geeky kid's fantasy, dude!" I chuckled lightly as we turned down the right corner of the hallway. "But then we've been apart of this for what, two years now? It's still exciting and there are still things that I get geeked about, but you learn so much heartache comes from this stuff too, you know?" I nodded my head as a solemn feeling took over the air between us.

"Yeah." I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment.

_The first major event I was ever taught about in magical history was that of the Salem Witch Trials. My mother went into detail about how it was during that time period. The disbelief, the hysteria, and spiteful accusations were what led to the deaths of not just magical beings but also humans. You were either burned on piers or hung in gallows if you were seen guilty in using the art of Witchcraft. May lost their lives either trying to save their fellow spellcasters or watched in horror as those they cared for were killed before the town like they were symbols of the people's power instead of their fears. She told me then that the reason why she taught me that first was so that I understood the history humankind had with magic and the affects my origins might have on those around me._

_"I want you to be safe in this world. Not everyone is understanding of magic and not everyone is open to the idea either. You must find those that will accept you for who you are, my son. Don't let history defer you from having pride in your being, but learn from the failures of those that preceded you."_

I opened my eyes with a smile as my mom's voice danced around in my head.

_Maybe knowing there are more out there stuck within two lives will do me some good. Maybe even if Douxie wants us to stay out of their conflicts due to history, I can at least lend a hand in her cover her tracks. I should know how difficult it is to keep up with everything._

I slipped into the class as I almost instinctively looked over to where Claire normally sat. For a moment our eyes met and I was treated to a wide smile by her as I noted the barely noticeable dark circles under her eyes before reciprocating the small action.

_What Douxie doesn't know won't hurt him._

* * *

Toby and I walked aimlessly within the forest with our hoods up to cover our major features. The moon was high and graced us with its light as it allowed us to march through the forestry with ease. Douxie wasn't with us this time around with how he stated that there was something that needed his attention over by the museum on the other side of town so he entrusted the usual night sweep to Tobes and me.

_"Some strange occurrences are going on near the museum that I'm going to scout out with Archie tonight. I'll give you a call if I find anything of interest, but your job for tonight is to make sure there isn't anything else causing a ruckus around Arcadia. You two know the usual routine by now, so I won't go into further detail. I trust you two to let me know if anything is amiss."_

_"You got it Doux! Jimbo and I got you covered!" I smiled as Toby wrapped his arm around my shoulders._

_"You can count on us." Our reactions cause a large smile to appear on his face as he fixed the strap to his gauntlet._

_"I know I can."_

"Anything feels off to you?" I shook my head as Toby and I kept moving around our usual path.

"Nothing I can sense. Seems to be a rather quiet night today." I flash Toby a smile as he nearly dropped his hammer off his shoulder.

"Dude! Don't say that! You'll jinx it!" I chuckled at his reaction as he propped his hammer back up over his shoulder. Looking over to my best friend to see him wielding the large silver and gold weapon was cementing to me on how far we have come to get to where we were within this moment.

_Often times it felt like I was still a wide-eyed fourteen-year-old that was still rather surprised at the fact that I could wield magic as my mother could. But now here we are. Almost two years later and still rather fresh to the whole idea. How Douxie dealt with us daily was still a surprise to me. With how hellish we were during our first few training sessions together I was sure the older wizard was going to kill us._

I chuckled at the idea. I know I'm rather lucky to have him as a teacher even though he will never admit to the title. He's understanding of my actions and instead of belittling me or stating that I'm wrong, he speaks of how he has done the same thing. Instead of acting like he never had shortcomings himself, he bares them to me like scars. He wears them with pride and taught me to learn from him instead of letting history repeat itself.

_But I still plan on defying him._

I sighed lightly as the thought appeared. Catching on to the idea that I'm lost within my thoughts, Toby spoke aloud once more.

"You alright there, Jim?"

"Just thinking." I glanced over to Toby for a moment before placing my attention back to the path before me. "What if Douxie's right? What if it's best for us to stay out of it? He has been through stuff like this way before we were even thought of, Tobes."

"You and I both know that even if Douxie's right, you'll let guilt eat at you like a starved man at an endless buffet if something was to happen and you know you could have done something about it." I laughed lightly at Toby's response as he continued. "Jim, you and I both know that's exactly what happened when you saw Claire being chased by Bular last night. You saw that you could do something and you didn't hesitate. You've always been like that. Magical wizard stuff or not." I smiled as I felt him place a hand on my shoulder. "You're a pretty selfless person, dude. Sometimes I want to murder you for it because you really need to take care of yourself," My smile deepened as I heard the humor he placed within his voice before it changed to a more sentimental tone. "But that's who you are."

"So you don't think it's insane I want to keep an eye out for her?"

"Oh I think it's rather stalkerish but you have a good reason so I'm letting it pass." I shook my head with a small chuckle as I elbowed Toby lightly in his ribs.

"Love you too, Tobes."

"I would too if I were you. I'm the perfect best friend." He slipped his hand off my shoulder as we continued through the normal path. "But this all does present an idea to me though." I shot Toby a confused look as he continued. "Now hear me out, Romeo and Juliet auditions are tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I think you should audition." I quirked an eyebrow at his statement as persisted. "I said hear me out! Now think about it. What's a better way to make sure she's okay then spending more time with her? Maybe this way instead of having to be a weird forest stalker you can just be a concerned love interest?" I held up a finger in the air before answering him.

"One, I'm not a stalker. Two,-"

"Well, the whole wanting to watch the bridge thing to see what's so important about it would say otherwise to your first idea, but continue." I gave him an annoyed look before continuing with my small list while having another finger join as the number went up.

"Two, I don't act so how would I even pull off a decent enough audition to even get casted."

"That can change in a matter of a lunch period and enough determination."

"Three, I'm not her love interest. What do you think this is? Some weird romantic comedy."

"Nope. If anything this is a wanna be brooding tragedy." I shot him an annoyed look again before I sighed and dropped my hand down to my side.

"Also, I can't even talk to her normally! You watched my interaction with her when she asked me to audition yesterday! I could barely even say hello."

"Again, nothing a little bit of practice and determination won't fix! Come on, Jim! This is probably one of my best ideas yet and it gives us a bit more time to sleep instead of this extra hour stuff you were thinking about adding to our scout-outs. If it makes you feel any better, if you get in the cast, I'll ask Miss. Janeth if I can get a tech spot. That way you're not alone in it!" I felt a small smile appear on my face as I let his words sink in.

"I guess I've got nothing else to lose."

"Exactly! Now, who's the man with the best plans?"

"Tobes, the last time you thought of something even close to this it ended with us getting chased around by a small group of hellheetis."

"Hey! I wasn't told that they could separate like that!" My face gave away to a large smile as we finally found the exiting clearing of the forestry not too far away from where we began two hours before.

I didn't put much more thought into Tobe's idea as we went toward our homes, his hammer now hid away in its originally pen-like formate. But what I did know what the fact that we were going through this together.

Always and forever like we've always had.


	4. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! How are y'all today? I hope all of you are alive and well! I know I know this update took a little bit but I have my reasons. One of them being the fact that my laptop I normally use for writing started having keyboard malfunctions where the “w” “s” and “x” keys all weren’t working. I tried writing without them but I swear to GOD the english dictionary and my washed-up college brain couldn’t seem to think of any words that didn’t have them.   
> Anyway! Enough excuses! I hope you guys enjoy this update and I wish you all a wonderful day! Much love, my friends!

“Okay, so how are we supposed to find out who the magic boy is?" I nudged Mary in her side with my elbow as I gave her a small half hearted glare.

"Announcing our plans to everyone, huh? Lower your voice." Darci laughed at the two of us as she was on my opposite side.

“She's right though. How are we supposed to scope him out? It's not like we can walk up to random people here and go 'Hey, do you magic?' and not get shown shitty card tricks." I sighed as I realized how right the two of them were. If we're going to find out if we can get their help with retrieving a piece of the bridge, we need a plan.

"Our best course of action to look out for any odd behavior from anyone in the school for now. Look out for anything that seems out of the norm."

"You mean like the thing with Steve a few days ago?" I gave Darci a confused look as she gave me a shocked look. 

"You didn't hear? I guess Steve was messing with Eli, what's new right? But I guess he started saying that he felt like he was getting slapped yet no one saw anyone actually hit him. He swears that he was though and doesn't care what anyone else thinks."

"Actually, I didn't know that but it might be helpful. Mary?" I looked over to my friend before I spoke once more. 

"Can you get any more information from him about it? I wanna know exactly how it felt. Maybe that can lead us in the right direction."

"I have to be the one to talk to Mr. Wanna-Be-Popularity?"

"Would you rather be a player in our game of How To Find A Wizard? Cause I don't think you'll be very good at playing with how your eyes are always glued to that phone of yours." I chuckled lightly as Mary gasped at Darci's comment.

"Alright ladies, keep your heads in the game. We got a wizard to find." The two girls nodded their heads before we split us toward respective classes as each of us had our own objective in mind.

* * *

"Did either of you find anything?" I sighed as I sat down beside Mary and Darci as the old bench seat to the lunch table creaked under me.

"I've got nothing. How about you, Darc?"

"All I heard was whispers of how something is supposed to be going down today. Got nothing more than that."

"Really? Not even what they are talking about?" Darci shook her head as I brought my attention to Mary instead. "How about you, Mar?"

"Well I did get a little bit of info from Palchuk." She placed her phone on the table as she gave both of us her full attention as she spoke. 

"I guess the reason why he was messing with Eli was because he said something about seeing creatures of stone under Arcadia Bridge. You know the one." I nodded my head.

_ Totally didn't just find this magical amulet under it. Totally. _

_ But that means he probably saw the fall of Kanjigar. _

"We should look into him more."

"Steve?"

"No, Eli." I gave Darci a serious look as I placed my elbows on the table before leaning my weight on top of it. "If he saw anything involving trolls, he's probably being watched himself by the other magically inclined beings in the area."

"You're rig-." A loud crash caused everyone in the outside area to look toward the lockers where the sound came from. Everyone came silent or started to migrate toward the commotion. I looked to both of the girls before receiving small nods in reply to my unspoken question. Each of us got up and started walking over.

"Come on, Buttsnack! Say it again!" I felt myself swallow dryly as my hand curled into a fist on my right side. I cringed when Steve pushed the smaller boy back into the locker as Eli made it obvious he didn't want to speak. "Say it!" I opened my mouth to yell out after the blonde brute, but I stopped when a voice caused my brain to blank.

"Steve, stop it." I felt my eyes widen slightly as I saw a familiar blue dressed figure take a step forward. "Just leave him alone. Who benefits from you doing this? It's sure as hell not Eli and all I see is someone wasting their time." Steve turned his attention to Jim with a glare.

"Who the fuck asked for your opinion, Lame Lake?"

"Lame Lake, seriously? What are we? Seven-year-olds?" The blonde took a step closer toward Jim with a snarl.

"Stay out of it, Lake."

"Not until you leave him alone." Jim crossed his arms over his chest. The look he had on his face screamed that he was determined to hold his ground. I was rather shocked with it all. From the time I spent with Jim, I knew he wasn't one for conflict but he stood proud against the football player.

"Last warning." He didn't give Steve a response but that seemed to anger the taller boy. Suddenly Steve shoved Jim hard in his chest as I tried my best to strain myself from jumping into the situation.

Jim can handle this. Calm down, Claire. It'll just get worse if you jump in now.

I watched as Jim took it as if it was nothing as Steve continued to try to anger him. 

"Stay out of my business, Lake!"

"For what? So you can waste your time pestering on a kid because you know he'll end up in a better place than you will?" Jim narrowed his eyes at Steve as he gestured his hand out toward Eli. "He'll probably be some kind of millionaire due to electronics and what will be said of you, huh? Keep doing shit like this and you'll be remembered as the guy that bullied him. Nothing more, nothing-." Suddenly, Steve gave Jim a solid right hook into the face. My left hand joined my right as it curled into a tight fist as I watched Jim whip his thumb across his lip. Anger flowed through me with ease as I stepped out with Darci and Mary whispering out to me as they tried to stop me.

_ This was going too far and Jim doesn't deserve to be a punching bag. Even then, it's my job to protect not just trolls, but humans as well. What kind of Trollhunter would I be if I just stood here? _

"That was uncalled for." I kept my voice low as I helped Jim steady himself on his feet. The whole time I did this though, I gave the blonde a glare. Once my eyes laid back onto Jim, I was able to note the small amount of blood that came from a possible bite of the skin by his front teeth. "Are you alright?" The venom that dripped in my voice before subsided as I spoke to him in a soft whisper.

"I'm fine, Claire." The left side of his mouth turned up slightly before he winched a little as the action pulled on the fresh wound in the center of his lower lip.

"Stay out of this, Nuñez."

"There's nothing to stay out of because this is over." I turned my head and narrowed my eyes toward him. He looked between Jim and I for a moment as if he was contemplating his options until he gave a small huff.

"This isn't over." I rolled my eyes at his statement as he walked away. Once he was out of view and the crowd that had gathered for the small event dispersed, I turned toward Jim again with a soft look taking over my features.

"Are you sure you're okay?" A small chuckle came from him as he wiped the small amount of blood off under his lower lip.

"I've dealt with worse. I can take a punch, don't worry." There was something about how he spoke that my subconscious was screaming about.

_ "I dealt with Bular before. It's nothing I can't handle." _

The familiar voice of the wizard echoed as Jim's played within it as well.

_ No it can't be. _

I mentally shook my head as I spoke once more. "Doesn't mean you should." His eyes met mine after that. His seemed to shine as the left side of his mouth turned up into a half smile once more, this time it seemed the pain didn't bother him as I saw a pure look of joy within his ocean orbs.

"A lot of things shouldn't happen, but we learn a lot from those things specifically." I felt a small smile appear on my face as I let his words set in for a moment.

_ If that's not true, I don't know what would be. _

"Hey, I know this a little sudden after what happened, but are you coming to the auditions today?" He looked away for a second as the ruffling of his jacket told me he slipped his hands within it's pockets.

"Actually," He started before looking back at me with the half smile still dancing on his lips. "Yeah, I'll be there." I smiled fully in return as my mind went off on its own.

_ Well, even if it might be true, at least I have another reason to speak to him. Wizard or not. _

* * *

"Claire. Why, for the love of all that is holy, are you in your ARMOR!?" I gave Mary a panicked look as I started digging at the amulet's holding stop above my heart.

"You think I want this thing on right now!? My slot for auditions is in five minutes, Mary!" I watched the girl pace back and forth for a moment as she seemingly pulled at the roots of her hair.

"Okay okay okay. Let's think here. GOD DAMN IT! Where is Darci when you need her?" Mary groaned for a moment as she brought her attention back to me. "Wasn't there reasons that the armor would appear? Didn't Blinky go over that on our first day in this mess?"

"He said something about my subconscious-"

"Well tell your subconscious to fuck off then." I gave her an annoyed look as I gestured to the armor.

"You think I would be in this mess if trying that would have helped?" I groaned as I looked at the clock that hung off the locker room wall. "My spot is coming up! What am I going to do?" Mary paced lightly beside the bench that was behind her. But then suddenly she stopped before turning to me once more.

"Wait. What if," She took a step closer toward me with a large smile. "You audition in this?"

"Audition in this?" I gestured toward the silver and blue armor that covered my skin. "This is more scorned Duke of Denmark than tragic lady of the Capulets."

"So what? You've done performances better in less. Remember having to do Hello My Baby in a bathrobe?"

"That was in character but knowing how the funding for our department has been lowered, it might be the same with the balcony scene." I sighed as I dropped my hands to my sides before looking back to the clock. "You might be right. I don't have time for this anyway. Lets just hope no one recognizes it or anything." I walked past Mary as we headed toward the gym together.

"I would knock on wood if you could, Claire. You know how luck isn't a friend of ours."

"Don't remind me." With that, we started dashing down the empty hallway toward the gym. The sound of clanking armor and heavy footsteps echoing off the walls as we did so.

* * *

"My, a wonderful costume Miss Nuñez but I must ask which role are you auditioning for?" I scratched the back of my neck nervously as my right hand placed itself on my waist.

"Juliet, ma'am. Sorry for confusion. I was reading up on costume designs for both and when I asked my friends for a hand I think they got the wrong idea."

"Well it's beautiful all the same." I felt an easy smile take over my face as I saw a similar one dance on Miss Janeth's face. "You can begin whenever you are ready."

_ At least I know that even through all of this, I can feel at ease with Miss Janeth. May it be in math class or theater, she has always been my favorite faculty member. Hopefully I can keep it that way. Never know what's going to happen with the whole Trollhunter thing. _

I rolled my shoulders back as I released a breath I was holding up until that point. I closed my eyes for a moment.

_ You've got this, Nuñez. Do as Blinky said. Don't think. _

I opened my eyes as I gave myself a determined smirk.

_ Become. _

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague?" I smiled as I looked out to the audience as I put my arms behind me. "It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title." I gestured beside me as I continued on. "Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name, which is no part of thee Take all myself." I brought my hands together and put them before my chest. The small clank of my armor being the only thing that could defer from my delivery. My voice was soft and full of admiration even when it raised in sound during the rose part. After a small amount of silence but there was a large applause afterward.

"Beautiful work, Claire! As always!" I smiled and gave my thanks to Miss Janeth as I walked off the stage and back to the prep wing. I was almost floored when I saw a certain dark brown hair boy sitting there nervously in one of the few wired chairs. His leg bouncing as he jostled it lightly. I felt my shocked expression turn to a soft smile as I took a step closer to him.

"Nervous?" He looked up to me and dropped the drawstring of his blue hoodie that he was fiddling with as a nervous smile took over his face.

"Is it obvious?" I looked down for a moment as a small laugh escaped me.

"More than it should be." I walked past him and took the other wired chair to sit next to him. There was a moment of silence as he seemed to notice the bright silver plates of armor covering my body.

"Nice costume. Doesn't really match what I heard from your performance." A shocked look came over his face as he started to stutter like the boy I was used to. "N-Not that it wasn't great or a-anything because it was amazing and the costume looks great on yo- I mean it looks great. I'm talking a little too much aren't I? I think I am. I'm just gonna shut up now." He rubbed the back of his neck as a sloppy smile came over his face.

_ I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy the nervous wreck that I created whenever I spoke to the boy. Especially since I was greeted to a flushed face pale boy with eyes bluer than the ocean. Dios mio, this boy might be the death of me. _

_ Well, that is if Trollhunting doesn't kill me first. _

I smiled at the boy as I reached out and placed a hand on his knee. "It's fine. Honestly." My smile turned to a small smirk as I leaned back in the chair. My right leg went over my left while my hands went to sit in my lap. "And thank you." The boy gave me a hesitant laugh as his hand dropped to his side. My eyes were attracted to his as they seemed to shine under the spare gleam from the stage lights danced into them. It seemingly made them look as bright as lightning while I stared at them helplessly.

_ He'll definitely be the death of me. _

"Next!" Jim looked out toward the stage for a moment before standing to rub his hands together.

"Guess that's me." His voice was soft as I stood up to join him after untangling my legs from one another. I reached out once I was next to him and placed an armored hand onto his right shoulder.

"You'll do great. Don't worry." He seemed to have wanted to say something when he turned his attention to me, but he stopped himself. The small nod and thankful look in his eye though told me enough of what he was going to say. After that, he looked back to the stage. He took a deep breath before he walked out to it as if my words gave him enough determination to fight the world. As Miss Janet asked him what his name was, I let my mind take me into a memory from not long ago.

_ "H-Hi." I smiled toward the stuttering teen as I gave him a glance over. _

_ "Hey, Jim." I could swear a nervous laugh came from the boy as he scratched the back of his neck. _

_ "I was just wondering what’s the poster you're looking at is about." _

_ "It's for the school play. We're doing Romeo and Juliet. Heard of it?" _

_ "The one with the star crossed lovers and the poison? A little too much death for me personally." _

_ "Oh come on. It's a classic." I gave the boy a smile as I adjusted the books in my arms. "Maybe you should come to auditions and test the waters." I watched him raise his eyebrows in disbelief before giving a small laugh. He gave me a confused look as I kept my look the same as he seemed to go through a rollercoaster of them. _

_ "Oh. You're not joking." I gave him a small laugh in return before responding to his statement. _

_ "Why would I be?" _

_ "Because I'm Jim? You know, the kid that can barely get himself out of daydreaming in class. How am I supposed to be a good actor if I can't even act as myself?" _

_ "Oh don't be such a downer!" I reached out and nudged his left shoulder as I gave him a soft smile. "You won't know until you try, Jim."  _

_ "If I agree to going, you'll be there right?" _

_ "Jim, I'm auditioning too. Where else would I be?" The boy gave me a sheepish smile as he shrugged. This caused his bag to jostle a little on his shoulder as he then scratched the back of his neck. _

_ "I guess you're right."  _

_ "Here, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be right there in the wings. If you need any reassurance or anything, I'll be right there. Just look over your shoulder."  _

_ "You promise?"  _

I felt a smile appear on my face as Jim glanced over to me nervously. The memory seemingly faded into reality as I watched him roll his shoulders a little as I stood there.

"I promise." The words were whispered lowly to myself as I wrapped my arms across my chest. My right hand slipping over the amulet with ease as my eyes kept themselves glued on the obviously nervous boy.

“Whenever you’re ready, Mr Lake.” He gave her a small nod as I walked closer to the entry side of the wings to watch him take a small breath before beginning.

“A wise man once said that to hide within shadows was the best way to live life. As I bear the weight too heavy to carry on my own, I’m sworn to the silence of the damned as asked not to speak.” His voice was soft as he spoke yet was projected enough to fill the room with ease. “Call me Young Atlas since the name fits. Yell to the heavens as my ancestors sit along in the ques waiting their turn as I walk within shadows of long forgotten halls.” He shook his head with a soft smile as he glanced over in my direction. “But it is you that makes me feel as if I’m not alone.” His eyes went to the floor for a moment before returning to the audience with his hands on his hips. “You make me feel as if rules were meant to be broken. That reputations are meant to be ruined. As if those from the past are meant to be ignored.” He looked over to me out of the corner of his eye and I felt as if I could have lost my breath with how sincere the look was. “So tell those before me that your battles are mine as well,” His eyes shifted to the audience one more as a serious look took over his face. “Spirits be damned.” For a moment there was silence. More than likely from the shock of his performance. His voice was raw in his presentation. His words seemed to not come from memory, but from his heart as he stood there under the stage lights as if he had acted his whole life. 

_ Maybe he has. _

I felt a smile appear on my face as he looked over to me with a toothy grin. Obviously he couldn’t believe what had poured out of him as well.

_ As they say, liars are the best performers and I guess if you had to lie all your life you must be destined to be on stage then. _

_ Am I right, Jim the Wizard? _


	5. This Teen Runs On Caffeine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! How are y'all today? I say some messages and comments saying that people are upset that Claire knows so quickly, but just you wait, I have an idea for this I just need y'all to hold on, alright? This girl has a plan for everything ;) Also, I like the idea of Jim being one of those people that has a coffee addiction due to all of this and I see him carrying around cans of pick-me-up everywhere in this due to it. Also the idea of Jim basically throwing Toby energy drinks or stuff along those lines because he know his best friend won't leave training unless he does is too pure for me and I love it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy! Much love, everyone!

"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiopia's ear,"

" _Ethiope's_ ear."

"Right." I swallowed hard as I started reciting the lines once more. "Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear, Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." I looked over to Douxie who sat on the coffee table with Archie on his shoulder with a wide smile dancing on his lips with amusement.

"You know, I was there on opening night for Romeo and Juliet. It was sight to see."

"Really?" I gave my teacher a surprised look as he leaned back on the table to place his hands behind him.

"Yup! I was actually a close friend of Shakespeare. Was always insisting that he wanted me to perform for him but I always declined. Not to say that acting isn't interesting, but music was always more of my speed."

_The more you learn about your 900 year-old magical friend. Huh._

"I believe that will be enough Shakespeare for tonight. Don't you agree?" I nodded my head as Douxie pushed himself up to his feet and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Today, we will be learning more about a place called Troll Market." He gestured for me to take a seat next to Toby on the couch as he went off to the counter to grab a green and gold lined hardcover book.

"You mean the place where all the trolls hide, right? Based on a heartstone within the area?" Douxie gave me a wide smile as he handed me the book to take.

"Exactly. You can read this if you want, I know you don't quite care for reading but this one's got pictures." He gave me jazz hands when he said pictures as a joking smile appeared on his face.

"Great." I rolled my eyes as a smirk spread across my face. "Just what my five year-old reading level needs."

"Anyway, it's more than just a place of which the trolls hide. It is their safe haven. The only way to enter is with a horngazel. It's like a key to a lock but you draw the tunnel entry on the bridge wall over by Arcadia Bridge. Think of it as a giant crayon or chalk, if you may." Douxie looked between us for a moment as if to make sure he still had our attention. "But Troll Market itself is a sanctuary for all trolls that thrived during the Battle of Killahead Bridge. But the thing that makes Troll Market important is the fact that it holds the life essence for all trolls. A heartstone. Without that heartstone, all those creatures would be stone themselves. Which is what leads us to our newest updates on the events I saw at the museum."

"I was waiting to know how this lesson tied into current events!" I nudged Toby in the side lightly as Douxie playfully rolled his eyes at his outburst.

"I'll get to the point then. The heartstone is the major key to an event that I'm tasking us to not allow to happen."

"And what's that, Doux?"

"The Eternal Night." My eyes widened at that as my mind instantly shot itself one of my memories.

_"It's all just a fable, right mom?" I held onto her hospital scrubs as if my life depended on it as I buried my face into her shirt._

_"Oh my sweet boy," I felt her place a small kiss to the top of my head. "It's just a story told by magical beings much older than you'll meet. Carried on by generations of wizards. You have nothing to fear."_

_"But it sounds so real."_

_"I promise you have nothing to fear. Not if I am here. Even if it becomes true."_

"My mother would tell me stories of the Eternal Night. How it's supposed to be when Gunmar rises. She said it was just a story though."

"A story that might come true with what I discovered." He walked over to one of the other bookshelves and grabbed out a thinner leather one from the many sitting there before coming back toward us. He held up the book as he spoke. "The Janus Order." He placed it on top of the green one I had in my lap now. "It's a group dedicated to releasing Gunmar from the Darklands tied to Killahead Bridge. But they are not just ordinary magical creatures." He placed his hands into his hoodie as Archie shifted on his shoulders. "They're changelings."

"Changelings?! Like those in that one movie?"

"I believe so, Toby." Douxie looked over to me as he continued. "There's a few spells I want to teach you. It can help you identify between those that are human and those that are changelings. We need to find a weak link within their order. Someone that's willing to spill their secrets. After what I saw yesterday, I know we have to act soon and with great stride." I nodded my head with a determined look appearing on my face.

"Whatever it takes, teach!"

"You got it, Wizard-Man!" A toothy grin appeared on the black and indigo haired man's face.

"Be ready, boys. We've got a long road ahead of us." He pulled his hands out of his pockets before placing them on his hips. "And I know you two will do well."

* * *

_Ipsum revelare._

I twisted my hand so I could point my finger at another random student as he walked by in the crowded hallway.

"Nope." I sighed as I dropped my left hand back to my side.

"This is getting ridiculous." Toby shrugged at it as I slipped my hands into my jeans pockets.

"What do you expect? Maybe we should try teachers instead. He said they enjoyed having places of power. What else than torturing teenagers?" I shrugged, causing my bag to jostle on my back as we continued our way toward the gym where I had play practice.

"Maybe. Maybe we're thinking too small. What are the chances that they'll be in our school? Maybe we should think bigger."

"What? Are you thinking that the president might be one?" I laughed wholeheartedly at his remark.

"Only you, Tobes."

"What?! Can you blame me?"

"No, no I cannot." We reached the gym doors where I adjusted my school bag strap on my shoulder. "You're going to be alright?" I eyed Toby to make sure he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yup!" He patted his hand on his school bag where I knew a small horseshoe relic was hidden from view. "Got everything I need. Trust me, I'll be alright Jimbo." He gave me a smirk before continuing. "It's you I'm worried about. We don't need you dying from a heart attack from acting with your Juliet." I gave him an annoyed look as I went to open the door behind me.

"I hate you sometimes."

"The love is mutual, my friend! See you later!" I grumbled a fake annoyed response as I slipped into the gym. I started my way toward the stage that Miss Janeth had set up on the further side of the gymnasium. I made my way back stage where I saw Claire looking through her script already. I watched her yawn for a moment before tucking a small strand of hair out of her face. She closed her eyes for a moment as if a second of having them shut was going to make up for the multiple hours she must be lacking in sleep. I dropped my bag silently not to disturb her from my appearance as I unzipped the bag and grabbed a small lunch cooler I kept in there for when Toby and I would do training with Douxie right after school.

_I know I have something in here. I normally do._

I unzipped the small cooler to be welcomed by two small cans of double shot coffee that I normally kept for late nights for Toby and I. I grabbed out one of them and closed it silently.

_Not seriously cold, but it should be enough._

While I was at it, I grabbed out my clipboard script and closed my bag before turning around to see that Claire was yawning once more. I smiled as I made my way across from her.

_Although I'll admit to myself that her yawn is adorable, she doesn't deserve to be so tired._

"Tired?" I gave her a small smile as she jumped slightly at my voice. She looked over to me with a sheepish look on her face as she rubbed her left arm nervously.

"Just a little. Had a late night." I chuckled a little at her as I presented her with the small can.

"I can tell. Here, you need this more than me it seems." She took the can with a small smile dancing on her lips. I couldn't help but enjoy the small moment as she opened the can and took a quick sip from it. Her eyes scrunched together for a moment as she shook her head back and forth afterward.

"Never quite cared for espresso." I laughed lightly at her as I leaned against the table she had her script laying on.

"What coffee do you care for?" She gave me a blank expression as she took another sip from the can before speaking.

"Black like my soul." I gave her wide eyes for a moment before a small smile cracked on her face. She started laughing at my reaction before reaching out and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm joking! You should see the look on your face though. Absolutely priceless." I felt my shock soften as I joined into her laughter. "But honestly, promise you won't think I'm boring or something?"

"How could I ever?" I saw her smile widen as she took a swig from the small can.

"Caramel." I gave her a curious look as she glanced at me from the corner of her eye as she turned so she could lean her lower back against the table that still held her script up for her. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm just curious!" I could tell by my voice another ramble was coming but I couldn't help myself. "It's just that I would expect you to like hazel or something along those lines but I wasn't expecting something like that. Not that it's bad or something but-." I was cut off by a small laugh from Claire as she shook her head a little.

"It's fine! To be honest, I like hazel as well, but caramel will forever be my favorite. I blame my abuela, actually." I stood there silently as I let her decide if she wanted to continue or not. "She used to make these Cajeta de Celaya candies when I was really little. It was originally supposed to be just Cajeta which is like a caramel sweetener but she would make these little homemade cubes of it or suckers for me when I would be left alone with her. My mother hated it because she thought it would ruin my teeth, but abuela would always rebuttal against her saying that you're only young once." She smiled sweetly as she looked down at the can within her hands. It looked as if she was remembering the woman as the smile widened softly on her face.

It seems that she was really impactful on Claire. I wonder if her life has any effect on Claire's trollhunting.

"She sounds like she was one hell of a woman." She chuckled at my response.

"She was. She really was."

"Hi guys!" I looked over to Eli with a wide smile. I knew that the small moment with Claire was put to an end by his entry, but I didn't mind as I felt her eyes still dancing on me as I looked away.

_I think I've done enough of embarrassing myself for today anyway._

* * *

"Could you believe it! My own orthodontist assistant! Dude, she's been helping him probe around in my mouth for years! Do you think they put a device in there or something?" I pulled my hood off my head as we entered the coverage of the forestry.

"Definitely. One of those remote voice recorders into your left molar."

"BRO IF THAT'S TRUE THEN HELP ME KNOCK IT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Tobes, you never even had work on your molars!"

"How am I supposed to know that? They poke around there wherever they want!" I rolled my eyes at him as we started making our way toward our normal hideout at the café Douxie worked at. "Did you bring the goods, by the way? I need a pick me up." I took the other double shot can I had stored in my hoodie pocket before tossing it over to him. Almost instantly, he opened it causing it to fizzle down the sides while he panicked to try to stop it by putting his mouth on the can. After a few minutes of him sipping away at the bubbles coming from the can, he looked over to me as if something was missing. "Where's yours? You're always drinking coffee on our training nights. Your veins must be almost made out of caffeine at this point." I smiled over to him as we entered into the heart of the forest.

"I gave it away earlier today." I didn't have to look over to him to see that he was giving me a shocked look.

"You, proclaimed coffee addict due to Douxie's help, gave away your double shot of espresso that you normally would remark sarcastically that you would kill someone over? Who are you and what have you done with my Jim? You're a changeling, aren't you!?" I laughed wholeheartedly at his reaction.

"I'm me, Tobes! Just someone else needed it more than me, no big deal."

"Is that certain someone a Latina with a recent lack of sleeping hours due to her Trollhunting duties?" I shrugged with a smile.

"Maybe."

"You're so whipped, my friend." He longed out the word 'so' as he spoke as I just chuckled at his response. "Seriously dude. I'm hoping this play will make it so that you have the guts to just tell her how you-." Suddenly a loud scream grabbed our attention as I suddenly flung up my hood once more.

"Seems your nightly toying can wait, Tobes. Gear up." I started dashing off toward the scream as Toby grabbed out his small pen before clicking it to pop out the hammer he was used to carrying with a loud whoosh.

"LET'S SMASH 'EM J!"

* * *

"DIOS MALDICIÓN!" I slammed my fist into the ground as I tried my best to push myself back up. The armor I was wearing caused small clinks as I got to my feet slowly.

_Think, Nuñez. Think!_

I leaned against the tree I was by as I heard Nomura's footsteps break small twigs not too far away from me. That and the small whistle she gave being the only ways I knew she was there still. I took low breaths as I grabbed my sword off the ground where it landed beside me not long ago. I held it within my right hand as I used my left to help me peer over the trunk side toward where I figured the changeling was. She was standing there with her back toward me, her sword ready to slash at any moment.

"Come out come out wherever you are, Trollhunter. I'll make this quick. I think Bular would be proud once I bring him the masked Trollhunter's head and I would rather get it as soon as possible tonight. I have plans for the rest of it." I swallowed hard as I leaned back against the tree trunk as her voice echoed through the forestry. I reached up to make sure the mask I was now insistent on wearing while doing my trollhunting endeavors.

_Having Bular see my face once was enough to frighten me that I needed to find a way to keep my identity secret from him and the Janus Order. Seemingly it seems that only one encounter with me being maskless was enough for them to not know exactly who I was but was enough for them to know I was human. At least this is what I hoped._

I walked slowly toward a different tree as I held the sword tightly still in my right hand.

_Maybe if I can injure her in some way from behind I can make a get away. At least she left Mary and Darci alone once I made my presence known to her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my best friends got injured by the changeling._

_Or by seeing what she was capable of doing already, I'm pretty sure she would have done worse than that._

Once I was close enough to her, I made my way behind her where I could strike from behind but she turned suddenly to strike downward against my sword. I held up just in time to fend off the attack.

"So the prey comes out themselves. How wonderful." She brought up her right foot and kicked me straight into my stomach which caused me to fall backward. She came to strike downward with both of her hooked blades at once but I brought my sword up fast enough to block the advancement. She pushed down with all her weight against me but I was able to keep her up as I let out a loud grunt. "I promised to make this quick, but you seem to enjoy prolonging your demise." I watched with horror as I placed my left hand to steady the blade more against her pushing down onto it. "Say goodnight, Trollhunter." She raised her left blade high above her head and within a split second she then disappeared from above me. I looked over to my right to see her seemingly thrown through a tree before hurrying up to my feet. I readied my sword toward Nomura as she got to her feet. "Damn wizard!" I glanced over to my left to see the familiar sight of a black jacket with a blue hood covering his head and dark jeans as his left head was extended toward Nomura who seemed to want to dash toward him but his hand glowed a bright blue as he stepped forward.

"Vincula alligatum." Instantly, Nomura stopped as her arms were forced to her sides and her blades were long forgotten as they fell to the ground. The blue hooded boy looked over his left shoulder for a moment as he called out toward someone else in the wings of the forestry. "T! Make sure the Trollhunter is unharmed."

"You got it!" Suddenly a smaller figure came out of the forestry with an orange hood covering his head and most of his features as he headed over to me. His jacket was red while his legs were covered by some khakis. He clicked the side of his hammer which caused it to retract itself into a pen before he placed it into his jacket pocket with a smile dancing on his face. "How are you doing, Trollhunter? Wonderful night we're having, right?" I noted the fact that the boy had braces while he talked since the hood didn't cover all of his face from the moon light.

"Better now, at least. Majorly due to your friend over there." I looked back over toward the wizard that was having a stare off with the changeling he held at bay.

"Oh, he's always doing this kind of stuff. He's taken an interest in you though. A little more than usual at least." I felt my face give a confused expression even though I knew the orange and red cladded boy couldn't see it but instead of speaking any further, he called out to his friend once more. "She's all good!" He looked back at me once more as he started walking backward to the forestry. "I would make a run for it, if I was you. Don't wanna get caught by the scary lady again. Also, night talking to you! Definitely gives me a little bit of ammo against Blue Boy over there." He turned his back toward me as he went back into the forest. I looked back over toward the blue hooded wizard as he brought his other hand before him.

"Forma humana non alligabis illis usque ad tempus crastinum. Et vos mihi in signum sunt monuit. Non nocebit ei iterum: et nati sunt, aut infernum."

"How dare you threaten me, you-!" With a flash of a bright blue light, Nomura was forced within her human form as a small blue circle seemed to appear on her left hand from my vision. "You damned wizard! I will tear your flesh from your bones myself!"

"I would like to see you try." He brought his left hand up as a softer glow came from his hands. "Vitae!" He brought Nomura up as silver and blue chains seemed to appear around her. "Involvere." The chains that confined Nomura then wrapped themselves around the tree branch he had lifted her up toward before he dropped his hands to his sides. "Hope you have a good rest of your night, Changeling." He lifted his left hand up to give her a small salute before he dashed off into the forestry himself. I took this as my opportunity to do the same as I went off in between the trees to my left in the opposite direction as the wizard and his friend had appeared. I ran for a little while after I placed my blade back onto its holding place on my back.

_"He's taken an interest in you though. A little more than usual at least."_

I couldn't help but have the words ringing within my head as I allowed myself to come to a stop at the edge of the forestry where I told Darci and Mary I would meet with them after I dealt with Nomura.

_If it truly is who I think it is._

I felt a small smile appear on my lips as the mask moved slightly due to the movement.

_I wouldn't mind the sudden interest in me._

My attention was pulled from my thoughts as a small blue portal made itself appear beside me. The familiar sight of a blue hood popped out of it before it closed behind him just as suddenly as it appeared.

"Are you alright?" His voice came out as if he was still trying to purposely hide his voice from me but I still connected it to the one I heard earlier today that was reciting his lines as Romeo on stage.

"I'm alright. I thought that's what your friend's job was to do earlier. Or did you just want an excuse to speak to me?" He chuckled a little at me as a soft smile danced on his lips.

"An excuse." I felt my smile from before widened as I noticed the softness in his voice.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me, by the way." He looked up at me as if my words had shocked him as my mind was imagining the familiar look of shocked electric blue eyes looking at me. "You know who I am and I trust you. With how much you have saved me so far, I don't doubt that you're on my side. I want you to know I trust you as well."

"Then why the mask, Trollhunter?"

"If the Janus Order remembers who I am, they'll use whatever they can against me." I crossed my arms over my chest as I felt my face give way for a more determined look to take over under the mask. "I have a family to think of. My parents and my little brother. It's bad enough Mary and Darci are involved. I would hate to get my family endangered as well."

"I understand. Probably more than anyone."

"Then why don't you share your burden with me?"

"Because I swore to never reveal myself to humanity. Not without reason." He took a step closer to me as he placed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Then why do you help me? Isn't that risking your identity let alone risking your life?"

"It's because the side of me you do know cares about you." His voice was soft as he spoke. I could tell that he was trying his best to show he was being sincere since I couldn't tell with the rest of his features being hidden away from view. "And I wanted to say that both sides of me, the one within the shadows and the one you know day to day are both on your side. That no matter what happens that you can call upon me." He pulled out his right hand from his jacket which now had a small chain within it. "I want you to take this." He extended his hand out toward me before I took the chained object from him gently. "It's a calling stone. Each wizard can make them based on their magic. With the help of my teacher, I was able to have enough mana to create one for you. If you ever need help, place your index finger on the front of the stone for five seconds." I looked down at the object to note that it was a necklace with what seemed to be a lapis lazuli attached to it in a small circle with engravings placed on it. I looked back up to him for a moment before hooking it around my neck with relative ease despite the armor gracing my fingertips. "You can try it, if you'll like." Without hesitation, I did exactly what he had said. Holding my index finger against the engraved side of the gem soon caused a small glowing shape of a 'C' to appear on the inside of the wizard's right hand that he held up for me to see.

"So you'll know when I need help if I do this?"

"Yes. The letter will glow brighter the closer I am to you." He took a step closer as the 'C' on his hand glowed brighter at the movement. I dropped my fingers from around the necklace which caused the letter to stop almost instantly. He dropped his hand to his side as he decided to speak once more. "I want to show you who I am, I swear, but my people have been burned by yours in the past." He looked away from me for a moment as I knew exactly what he was talking about.

_Quite literally, ironically._

"I understand." He turned his head back toward me as I continued. "But what if I already think I know who you are?" He only gave me a lopsided grin as he snapped his right hand's fingers together to cause another portal to appear behind him.

"Even if you do, maybe I can keep you guessing. Besides the whole sworn to secrecy idea." He gave me a small bow as he placed his right hand over his heart. "Don't stay out too long, Trollhunter. You must have energy for your daily activities."

"You as well, Wizard." With that, he jumped into the portal without another word. The small electric blue circle closing behind him. I looked down at the necklace now dangling around my neck as I took my black clothed mask off my head to allow the smile on my face to dance freely to any creature that may see it.

_You as well, Jim._


	6. Hocus Pocus Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! How y'all doing? I was in a really good writing mood today after I finished writing my Dante research paper I had to do earlier so I figured I would treat y'all with another early update. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know how you think about the story so far!
> 
> Much love, my friends and enjoy!

"So you think Jim Lake Junior is the wizard?" I hushed Mary down even though it was obvious she had her voice dripping with sarcasm as she spoke.

"Don't say it so loud. How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't something the world needs to know?" I sighed afterward and straightened myself up a little. "But yes. From all the little details I gathered, I believe he is. It's just too uncanny. The necklace, how he knew my name, and just his mannerisms give him away."

"Well, at least it's the same guy you've been crushing on for a while now."

"I'm not crushing on him."

"Oh, so staring at him during history as if the whole world can't see you doing it is definitely not a sign of endearment." I shot her a glare as I felt Darci nudge me in my ribs.

"Crush or not a crush, that is the question."

"I don't think Shakespeare would enjoy such a terrible twist on his iconic sonnet about death." I rolled my eyes as I then decided to switch the topic at hand. "Either way, we need to figure out what Strickler is planning with this whole museum field trip."

"What if he's just doing the normal teacher thing for once and wanting to bore us to death with dead people relics? Instead of the whole going to literally kill you stuff he normally pulls with us." Mary shrug as she spoke before looking over to Darci. "What do you think, Darc?"

"From that weird light I saw at the museum last night when we ran off, I don't think it's just a routine field trip." I nodded my head along with what she said.

"Exactly. There's something fishy going on over there. No doubt about it."

"Trollhunters have to answer every call anyway, right? Well, that museum is calling for something and it ain't for anything good from what I can tell." Mary sighed at the two of us before reluctantly agreeing.

"So what's the plan for it then? Split up and see what we can find?" I gave her a large smile as I looked over toward her while we were making our way toward our lockers. We had just finished the school day and wanted to grab our bags as soon as we possibly could before heading down to Troll Market after rehearsals for Mary and me tonight.

"Well, I think it might be best that way. Unless you can come up with a better plan by Friday." A yelp followed by the slam of lockers caused Darci, Mary, and I to stop in our tracks as we looked ahead of us to see Steve holding Jim by his collar against the lockers. Instantly I rolled the sleeves of my blazer up as I started marching my way over toward the scene which was causing my blood to boil under my skin.

"Claire, wait!" I let Darci's voice become backward noise as I pushed through the small crowd that gathered rather quickly around the two boys.

"I told you to stay out of my shit, Lake! Now you're gonna learn a lesson about how to listen!"

"How do I need to take lessons from someone that won't even listen himself." Jim grunted as Steve pulled him back from the lockers slightly before forcing him back into them.

"What was that, Jim Lame?"

"I think he said you should listen yourself, Palchuk." I nearly growled out my words as I neared the blonde. "How about you just let him go? This is even more pointless than last time you decided to cause a ruckus."

"You stay out of this, Nuñez!" Steve glared at me as if it was going to cause me to run away but I stood my ground against him as Jim grabbed a hold on his right hand that was holding him there and pulled it off of him so he was free of his grip before pushing him back.

"Didn't your mom teach you to not raise your voice at a lady?" This caused Steve to rear his head toward Jim once more who stood his ground proudly against the taller teen. "I'm not afraid of you, Steve. Not now, not ever. You can toss me around all you want but it'll never change the fact that I don't fear you." Jim straightened out his jacket as he continued. "Because causing fights for no reason just prove you're trying to prove yourself but all it does is prove you've got nothing to be proud of."

"What about you then, Lake? What do you get to prove about jumping into my business? That you're too much of a wuss to do what you need to do?"

"I'm not any less of a man by not fighting you. Just like how it doesn't make anyone less human for crying or for struggling with something. Better yet, I think it makes someone stronger." Jim glanced at me from the corner of his eye and it nearly softened the hardened look I was trying to keep while glaring at Steve. "Anyone that can carry the world on their shoulders and still walk through each day with a smile on their face while never putting themselves down to your level deserves more praise than anything."

"But you always need Nuñez to jump in and finish your battles for you."

"I don't ask for her to jump in. She doesn't want anything terrible to happen and that gives her more honor in my eyes than anyone here." I looked over toward him to see a small lopsided smile gracing his face as he spoke about me. "She's the only one strong enough to stand up during these moments you always seem to start and that makes her stronger than you'll ever be." Steve grabbed him by the collar of his jacket once more as he brought back his right fist.

"That's it, Lake! I've had it with you!" I moved suddenly without thinking as I got myself into the small space between the two of them and yanked as hard as I could at Steve's muscle under his bicep to cause him to let him go before pushing him back a few feet with the same arm.

"And I've had it with you! What do you get from all of this? Some sort of sick recognition? Jim's right. This is pointless." Steve was rubbing at his arm as he then stepped up to me once more.

"Stay out of this, Nuñez! This is between Lake and me."

"Well, now it involves me and I swear if you come a step closer I'll deck you myself." I had my hands clenched into fists as I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. I looked over it to see that Jim gave me a soft smile.

_"I'm surprised. You didn't fight Steve back at all today."_

_"That's what's on your mind, huh?" He gave me a small smile as he continued to speak. "What's so shocking about that?" I shrugged at his response as we made our way out of history class together._

_"It's just that normally any other guy would jump at the opportunity to get into a fight. At least the ones I know would." He shrugged a little as he adjusted his bag strap over his chest._

_"I cause I'm just not like any other guy then."_

_"Good. I find violence like that useless anyway." He gave me a toothy grin as he then slipped his hands into his jeans pockets._

My memory faded into reality as Jim spoke softly to me.

"I thought you said violence like this was useless?" He tilted his head to the side as a small smirk appeared on his face. I felt my anger subsided even though my whole being was telling me that I needed to protect him from the blonde boy before me.

_Because this isn't useless. It involves helping you so it'll never be useless if it involves protecting you._

"What is going on here?" I turned my head toward the sudden voice to see that it was Mr. Strickler pushing his way into the crowd.

"Nothing, sir." I smiled toward Jim who was the first one to speak. "I think we have everything settled here." Both Jim and I glanced toward the taller teen before us. Suddenly seeing that this was more than just a two versus one, he reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, Mr. S."

"Wonderful. Then carry on everyone, and that means everyone! School is out. Head home or toward your afterschool activities. All of you." I turned my attention to Jim who grabbed his bag off the floor after readjusted his jacket once more as everyone started to disperse slowly.

"Are you alright?" He gave me a small smile.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you, majorly." I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck anxiously as I gave him a sheepish look.

"Yeah, that wasn't my finest moment." He just gave me a soft chuckle as he reached out to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me, I understand completely. I would have done the same, more than likely if the roles were reversed." I felt an easy smile grace my voice as I could also feel the annoying burning more than likely tinting my cheeks.

_I don't know which side I enjoy more of you, Jim. The confident and suave or the anxious and adorable. I think I could get used to both though with enough time._

"Hopefully we won't need to." I saw his smile further on the right side of his face before he spoke once more.

"Hopefully not." I glanced away from him for a moment to see that we were the only ones left now in the hallway together.

"Hey, I need to grab my bag before rehearsal. Want to come with?"

"Sure thing. Lead the way." I gave him a happy grin as I turned to my right to lead my way toward where my bag was kept. The only thing dancing in my mind was how he said he would do the same thing as I did if the roles were reversed.

_Oh, how he's already proven that fact as it is._

* * *

"I can't believe that you did that!"

"Trust me, my friend Douxie can vouch! It was probably the dumbest thing I have ever done." I laughed wholeheartedly at his response has he held his right hand over his heart. "It still haunts me at night, actually."

"But it happened three years ago!"

"Does it really matter? Our brains work in despicable ways, Claire. Mine likes to remind me randomly at one o'clock in the morning that I called my mom a Hocus Pocus extra when I was six so why wouldn't that haunt me too?" I looked at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter once more.

"A HOCUS POCUS EXTRA!? How long were you grounded for? Wait let me guess, a few days?"

"Only the rest of the night actually, but I wasn't allowed any cookies for the rest of the week which caused Toby to be upset. I used to give them to him if he actually did his work in class when we were kids so he was upset to not get anything in return for the rest of that school week." I felt a small smile appear on my face as my laughter subsided.

"What a shame. Truly."

"Hey," He gave a playful smile in return. "He was acting like he was dying for a solid week even after I got the right to cookies back." We made our way towards the front of the school together as I started to giggle once more after silence had filled the air between us.

"Hocus Pocus extra." He started to laugh along as he tried his best to give me a serious voice.

"Okay, that's enough. It's not that funny."

"Come up with something funnier than Hocus Pocus extra and we'll have a deal."

"You know, I told you this in confidence." I gave him a wide smile as we made our way down the steps together.

"Want me to tell you something embarrassing from my childhood in return?" He gave me a curious look and return which I took as a yes before continuing. "When I was three, my parents and I were living in the state of Michigan for a little while. My dad had a job there as a civil engineer and my mom was still getting her political science degree so it was the best of both worlds to them. But one thing that they had there that I loved more than anything was snow." I looked out ahead of me as I slipped my hands into my pockets. "I loved it enough that I would always play in it when I got the chance. So, when the first snow fell, I decided to take my chance when I could to enjoy it. While my dad was at work and mom was doing her homework at the coffee table, I slipped outside to play in the snow-."

"I don't get how this is embarrassing." I tried my best to keep a sudden blush that appeared on my face as I continued.

"In nothing but snow boots and my pull-ups." A sudden silence took over between us and I looked over toward him to see if I had broken him that information or not. But I was welcomed instead to see a smiling Jim trying his best to bite back his laughter. "Hey, it's not that funny. Embarrassing, but not funny." He chuckled a little as we reached the last step before flashing him his signature lopsided grin.

"Not really embarrassing. It's more adorable, really." I felt my breath caught in my throat as he smiled at me. His eyes look liked freshly cut lazuli's in the streetlamp's glow while the sunset gently behind him.

_The only thing adorable here is you but I don't have the guts to say that out loud so I'm just going to shut myself up now._

I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I watched him turn his head away from me lightly as if he was embarrassed more by what he just said instead of hearing the old story while he reached up with his right hand to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"I said a little too much, didn't I?" I felt a small smile set itself on my lips as I held myself back from hugging the severely awkward teenager. Instead, I kept my hands in my blazer pockets as I looked up toward the slightly taller boy with the same smile dancing on my lips.

"Just enough, actually." I could tell by the slight flush on his face that he could tell what I truly meant by the soft tone of my voice.

_God, if only I had the guts to just tell you how I felt. If only you knew how unconfident I really am when it comes to you. Maybe then you wouldn't feel so awkward around me. Maybe then you would feel safe to tell me who you really are._

_But it doesn't matter right now. We're both a little busy as it is anyway. How could we fit in a relationship within all of this? I can barely fit in time to breathe._

I was pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of a car horn being honked once only to greeted by the sight of my parents waiting for me in their yellow car. I looked back at Jim to give him a soft smile once more before glancing back at them once.

"I guess I should go. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Of course. Don't want to keep your folks waiting."

"Folks? Where'd you pick up that vernacular?" He gave me a lopsided grin once more and a single shrug.

"My buddy Douxie's English." I looked at him for a moment as a severely English accent filled my mind once more.

_"Got himself in one hell of a situation now didn't he?"_

I smiled at it as I looked back over to my parents.

"Of course he is." I looked back toward Jim before reached out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." I let my hand slip off his as shoulder as I started making my way toward my parent's car.

"Oh, Claire!" I turned toward Jim once more as I was almost halfway there to my parents' car. "I left a little something in your bag! I hope you don't mind." I gave him a sweet smile as I adjusted my back straps on my shoulders.

"I'm sure I'll like it! Thanks!" I turned toward my parents' car once more before opening the door. Before I slipped into it, I gave Jim another glance to see he had moved to lean against the staircase railing. I gave a small smile to myself before slipping into my parents' car and shutting the door behind me.

"Who's that young man, Claire?" I leaned forward and got my backpack off my back to then place it into my lap as I looked over to see my little brother beside me. I strapped myself into my seat before giving my brother a delicate swipe through his small amount of hair.

"He's just a friend, mom. His name is Jim, by the way. We're in the play together." I brought my attention to my bag as we started to pull away from the school. I decided to unzip it and see what Jim meant by "a little something" in my bag.

"Well you two seem rather close is all I mean." I felt my face flush at the accusation from my mother as she stopped at the light not too far away from the school building.

"Trust me, mom. We're nothing like that." _Not yet, hopefully._ "Also, I don't need dad scaring him away or anything." I dug around in my bag for a moment before my hand came across a small glass bottle with something tapped to it. I pulled it out and I neglected my bag onto the car floor. I turned the bottle around so I could see that it was one of those Starbucks caramel glass coffees with a square of caramel candy tapped to it while a sticky note was sitting above it.

"Well, as your father I'll scare away any young man that I think may bring my daughter harm of any kind. It's my job, hija." I felt a dopey smile appear on my face as I read the note due to the passing streetlamps.

_Don't overwork yourself. I hope this can hold you over for a little bit. I know you can handle your own, but I figured this might help.  
-Jim._

His handwriting was sloppy and incredibly boyish of him yet it was also rather charming in its own little way.

"Don't worry, Papá. He's not like that." I brought my bag up off the floor to tuck the gift away as I felt myself bite my lip slightly as I knew my words were true.

_He would never harm me and if he did, he would never mean to. I know that for a fact._


	7. Give Them Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful creatures! How y'all doing today? I hope y'all are well and healthy! I know my schedule for writing has been a little, well, fucked up, but I hope this longer chapter is worth the wait! Especially when I had to re-write the ending twice because it didn't save... Sad face.
> 
> BUT ANYWAY! I hope you guys enjoy it! Much love, everyone!

Standing before the large museum building as I now knew from Douxie's adventures here made me feel as if I was tampering within enemy territory. The two adults before us seemingly felt unnerved, but I knew between Toby and I both that we were anxious enough for all those involved to be within the area.

_"This is Killahead Bridge." I looked down at the picture with curious eyes. The structure was even more intricate than I could have ever imagined as my eyes traced over the large troll face that was in the center of it with a circular structure missing in the center. "This is what I found out the Janus Order has been assembling and this structure, almost completely on its own, will lead to the Eternal Night."_

_"Did you get any glimpses of our new enemy, Douxie?" He shook his head for a moment before presenting another picture to Toby and I._

_"Not in the form I needed. I got the heads of the order in their trollish forms, but not in their human." I saw two of them. One of them was tall and green with a feather-like neck structure around his neck. His arms were gestured out as a purple figure was right beside him. A figure I knew all too fell._

_"Nomura."_

_"You know that one?"_

_"I know her human form as well."_

My eyes kept themselves on the museum correlator as she continued to speak. My mind slowly changing her features to that of the trollish form I knew all too well.

_"She was attacking Claire. I bounded her to a tree and forced her back into her human form. I have no clue what she is to let them have it there, but she's a strong opponent."_

_"Keep an eye on anyone that seems close to her then. Anyone she associates with might be a changeling as well."_

I watched the interaction between my history teacher and Nomura as they were seemingly deciding how they wanted to actually go about looking at the exhibits. They seemed as if they knew each other for years as Strickler started to speak about how we should be allowed to explore the museum ourselves. As I followed the crowd of my fellow classmates with ease, my mind danced around the idea even more.

_Mr. Strickler couldn't be a changeling? Could he? He never gave any hints toward being anything more than just a history teacher, but I have been wrong before. Hell. My own mother was able to hide her magic from me for years before I had started showing signs of my own magical gifts. So it could be a possibility._

I felt a nudge to my side as Toby and I started making our way toward the upstairs portion of the museum together.

"You seem like you have something on your mind, dude. What's up?" I looked over to Toby with a worried look on my face. I glanced around us for a moment to see that there was anyone too close to hear us. I brought my eyes back to him I started to speak.

"Did you notice how close Nomura and Strickler are? It's as if they've known themselves for years and I haven't seen Nomura around Arcadia until recently."

"They could be friends. Or something else." I groaned as I knew exactly what he was saying with the large smirk on his face that then suddenly vanished as he rubbed his chin with a curious look taking over his features. "Wait. Can changelings even-?"

"Can we not speak about that kind of stuff? Especially about our history teacher?"

"Hey! It's a whole part of being human. Or animal-like. Wait, does that nature even tie itself to trolls?"

"I'm being serious here. I rather not speak about this anymore."

"But if it included a specific Latina you would listen." I shot him a glare as we reached the top of the staircase together. "Speaking of a specific Latina." I turned my head toward where he was looking to see Claire looking at a medieval dress within a glass casing with a large smile on her face. I felt myself smile softly as I noted how the light caused her dark hair to seem as if it was a shade lighter as she placed her hands behind her back rather delicately. It was wonderful to see that the gentleness the Trollhunter had from before she was called upon by the amulet was still within her as she looked over the dress as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

_Do I have the same look on my face as I look upon her?_

I shook my head a little with a goofy smile taking over my face.

_I don't doubt it, honestly._

I felt a small nudge push me toward her. I looked over toward Toby who I know caused it before he gestured toward her with a smile on his face.

"Go talk to her man. I'll go take a look around the area to see if I can find anything out of the norm." He gave me a wink before nudging me toward Claire once more. "Go. Talk up your Juliet." I smiled toward him before bringing my attention back toward Claire. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I started making my way toward her with a small smile still dancing on my face. But before I could make my appearance known, a familiar blonde made himself known instead.

"Hey there, Nuñez." Suddenly, Claire's demeanor changed as she stiffened the soft look I could see from my view of her hardened. She looked over toward Steve as a cold voice came out of the Trollhunter.

"What do you want, Palchuk?"

"Whoa. You sound a little hostile there. Does that have to deal with the Lake and me fiasco? I already said I was sorry."

"To the wrong person. The people you should be apologizing to is Jim and Eli. Not me. I could care less about your half-assed apologies." Steve deflated as she spoke.

"They're not half-assed."

"Well they weren't genuine so what else do you call it?"

"Is everything alright over here?" The two of them turned their heads toward me. A smile appeared on her face as a stone glare appeared on Steve's.

"Hey, Jim. Everything's okay, honestly." I flashed her a smile as I then glanced over toward Steve with a glare of my own. Claire brought her attention back to the blonde who's glare went away suddenly as she spoke to him once more. "You were just leaving, weren't you?" He looked between me and her for a moment before giving a small huff as if he wanted to go against her word but knew it would only cause a ruckus if he did.

"Yeah. See you around." His voice had a bit of defeat within it as he turned and started walking away down the hall. I could tell without even looking at her to know she had a satisfied look on her face while she watched the retreating figure leaving the hallway. I decided to join her as I took the open spot at her side. I turned my head to glance at her as I found out my hypothesis was correct with how a simple smile was on her lips as she watched the blonde turn down toward another hallway.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him." My voice was soft but shocked me when I heard myself speak. I wasn't planning on making it known that I saw the whole commotion, but it seemed like my mouth had other plans.

"You saw all that then, huh?" I gave a small nod as I watched her satisfied look turned sour while a small sigh escaped her lips. "I'm sorry. I know I was a little rough there, but can you blame me? He's done so much to Eli," She turned her head toward me and I could see the ragging sorrow that was dancing in her eyes as hers met mine. "To you," She looked away from me toward where Steve had adventured off to as she continued. "Is it so wrong for me to hold it against him? Especially when he only cares what I think about his actions?"

"I didn't say your emotions are wrong, Claire. What I meant is that you never truly know where outburst like his are stemming from." She brought her eyes back to mine and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the action. "Each of us has a battle we are fighting. May it be home life struggles or," I gave her a small smirk and a shrug as I looked over to the side. "Something a little more _magical_. We each have our own little issues." I brought my eyes to look over toward where she was earlier as I continued. "Maybe his actions come from those. I know if I didn't have good forms to deal with mine, I would be the same."

"Yeah." I brought my eyes back toward her to see she was looking down at her hands that she brought before her. "You're right. I'll go easier on him next time." I felt a giant smile appear on my face as I responded with a gentle voice.

"That's all I can ask for." I glanced out of my view to see the dress that she was looking at before the whole situation began. "It's a beautiful dress, by the way. I can see why you were captivated by it."

"You saw that too, huh?" She gave a small giggle that almost caused my heart to stop.

 _Great Glory of Merlin, even her_ giggle _is adorable. It's like a soft chorus of angels that's singing to me in such an amusing and taunting way that will probably repeat within my mind like an earworm melody I'm happy to listen to._

"It is lovely though. If only we could afford styles like this for our costumes for the play. With how things are going, I think I might get stuck acting out the play in that _armor_ I showed up in during auditions." I felt a smile dance on my face.

_So we're going to dance around this way, huh? Good thing I'm quite terrible at it._

My smile only widened as I started to speak once more.

"That wouldn't be that bad now, would it? You did wonderful within it before." I smiled as my eyes found their way back to her to see her eyes were looking back at me. I couldn't help but say what else was dancing in my head as her hazel eyes just pushed me forward. "You looked beautiful in it anyway." I felt my face flush as I realized exactly what it was that I said. "That wasn't saying too much right? Sorry if I stepped over the line or anything I just meant that I-." I stopped when I saw the smile on her face coupled with her soft giggle as I felt her hand place itself on my shoulder.

"Jim! Don't worry! It was lovely. Honestly. Thank you." She drummed a small rhythm on my shoulder as a sweet smile danced on her lips. "You're quite the looker yourself after all." She started to walk off and slipped her hand off my shoulder with a gentle graze of her fingers. After a few steps, she looked over her shoulder toward me with a sweet smile. "Aren't you coming along?" I felt a sudden flush appear as a smile appeared on my face right along with it. I couldn't trust myself to speak as I jogged the few steps she was ahead of me to join her side once more while a single thought danced within my mind.

_You enjoy toying with me. Don't you, Trollhunter?_

* * *

"I never got to thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, for starters, you never had to actually get me a caramel coffee like that."

"I thought this was about the cajeta I made." I saw the wide smile appear on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You _made_ them? They tasted just like what my grandmother would make." I felt a wide smile dance on my face as I felt a slight blush take over my cheeks.

"I'll take that as a compliment then. It took a lot of attempts, actually. Toby as my taste tester and my friend Douxie complaining over my shoulder for about an hour that I making a mess in the cafe kitchen."

"Well, it was delightful. Honestly." We made our way together down the staircase toward the main heart of the museum as I felt her hand place itself on my shoulder. " _Magical_ even." I smiled at her words as I heard thundering feet coming across toward us.

"Jim!" I looked over toward Toby to see that he wasn't wanting to interrupt anything but whatever it was that it was urgent. "Sorry, Claire. Can I snag Jimbo for a second?" I looked over toward Claire as we reached the final step to see a sweet smile dancing on her lips.

"Of course. Seems a bit urgent so don't let me hold you back." She looked over to me for a moment and placed a delicate hand on my arm before continuing. "I'll talk to you later, alright."

"Definitely."

"See you around, boys." She brought her hand off of my arm and gave us a small wave before walking off toward where I saw Darci and Mary were looking at a few artifacts in a small glass casing. I watched her until she started conversing with her friends before bringing my attention toward my best friend.

"Are you alright, Tobes? What's got you in a hurry?"

"Goblins. Found over by the forest line over by Delancey. Eli had photos of them but I ended up deleting them from his phone before anyone else could see them." I felt my eyes widen as I slipped my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Oh fuck."

"Oh fuck indeed. We need to talk to Douxie as soon as we can." I pulled my right hand out of my jacket and got it to fish out my phone from my jeans pocket instead.

"Why wait when we can talk to him now?" I lead the way back upstairs where I knew a lot of kids were not hanging around as I dialed Douxie's number with ease.

_If goblins were so close to humans, that means whatever it is that they want is something they're growing increasingly desperate for it._

* * *

"Exactly what I thought it is." Douxie poked at the slim with a stick as it moved so slightly. "Goblin essence and by the looks of it, it was run over by a large simple tire." He tossed the stick to the side of the road before dusting his hands off with one another as he stood back up to his full height. "Bastards are getting desperate. Probably to get that last piece I saw was missing."

"What do we do then?"

"I'm going to keep surveying the museum. I suggest you two keep a close eye on our Trollhunter." I gave him a confused look before glancing over to Toby.

"What would they want with Claire? Besides the whole, they want her dead thing."

"Because the amulet is a key piece to opening the bridge." My eyes widened as I brought my attention back toward Douxie.

"So they're going to go after her next?"

"Or whoever it is will go after those closest to her." He crossed his arms over his chest as my mind started to go into overdrive.

_Who would they go after though? Darci? Mary? Her parents? There are so many people that she keeps close to her that she cares more about than anything else in the world. I can tell just by the way she speaking about her family and friends._

"But I did see a goblin earlier this morning carrying a small white bundle. Is there anything you guys can think about that could be tied to our Trollhunter by that?" My thoughts calm to a screeching halt as I suddenly remembered the one that seemed to be the closest to the Latina's heart.

_"You have a little brother?"_

_"Yup! Mi hermano is only a little over one year old, but he's a little delight." She had a smile dancing on her face as we sat backstage together while waiting for Miss Janeth to arrive. "Honestly, I never thought I wanted to have a sibling. I thought I was rather content with being an only child. Especially with how distant my parents can be at times." She shook her head slightly as she brought her eyes up to the ceiling. "But when I first held him, dios mio, it was like something changed within me." Her smile widened on her face just the slightest as she continued. "It was like I wanted to make-up for everything my parents didn't do for me. That I wanted to be the one he would come to when he gets to my age. That I would be the shoulder he knows he can lean on when things get rough. I want him to know that no matter what happens with our parents, that we have each other. That the age difference doesn't change the fact that I'll be there for him, you know?" She brought her attention toward me as I felt a smile appear on my face._

_"You sound like one hell of a sister, actually."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Absolutely." I felt my smile twitch up more on the right side as I noted the shocked look on her face at my reaction. "You sound like you truthfully care for him. It's obvious you would do anything for him if it called for it. What else could someone ask for out of a sibling?" I chuckled a little I continued speaking. "Mind you, that's coming from a guy whose closest thing to a sibling is either his childhood best friend or a British accent having senior at the academy."_

_"That just makes it even more valuable to hear it from you then. Thank you."_

_"It's just the truth."_

_"You should come to meet Enrique one of these days. He loves meeting new people." I felt my smile deepen as my heart fluttered at the fact of being introduced to such a major part of her life._

_"I would love to. Just so you know though, I've never been around infants before."_

_"That just means you have to then!" We shared a small laugh together as my mind faded back into the present._

"Enrique." My voice was soft but it seemed Toby understood instantly what I was meaning to say.

"Claire's little brother! Seems like the perfect way to her, actually. A small little infant? Easy to grab and hide from the public, if you think about it." Douxie crossed his arms over his chest as he seemed to lull over the information.

"It does." He turned his attention toward me before he started speaking again. "When you meet with her again, let her know what we have gathered. As much or as little as you want. All because we don't technically work together, per se, does not mean she doesn't deserve to know what is going on here. Especially with how personal these matters are becoming for her." I nodded my head as a determined look came over my face. "Perfect then. I'll be keeping watch over the museum for now. We need to make sure nothing else is going on within there before we plan any further. Besides that, we can call it a night for us." He uncrossed his arms and flipped his hood up over his head as a smile appeared on his face. "Rest well, mates. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"You as well, Doux."

"Yeah! You as well, Douxie!" The wizard gave us a small nod as thanks before turning and making his way into the darkness of the night. But as Toby and I started making our way toward our little cul-de-sac, my mind started to delve into a journey of its own.

 _Her little brother. It truly seems no one is safe_ _from this magical world, huh? Not even the innocent youths_ _of the world. She never asked to be called into all of this and he never asked for anything more than to be fed and given attention, seemingly._

_And what am I to do within all of this? Still keep myself out of what had been dubbed her battles? How am I supposed to do that now? She's going to tear herself into pieces over this! She's going to claim that she should have done so much more for the little one. Am I supposed to just tell her everything will be okay even though I know I can do so much more?_

I felt a determined look take over my face as I knew exactly what I was going to do now.

_No. I can't. Not this time around. I'm sorry, Doux. But this battle is mine now as well. Claire would do the same for me, so I can't just let her deal with this on her own. Not when I know I can do so much more to help her. I hope you'll forgive me, Teach._

* * *

I leaned against the cold concrete as I waited patiently for the Trollhunter to appear. I made a note with a simple gift of more caramel candies into her locker saying that I needed to meet her here. I signed it with the letter "J", but I figured she was smart enough to put the pieces together as I stood there with my night patrol apparel. My hood still covered my face as I saw the familiar glimmer of armor come under the bridge and make itself known to me.

"Leaving candy in my locker is one hell of a way to get my attention. How did you even get in it in the first place?"

"Magic." I didn't bother trying to deepen my voice as I spoke to her. There wasn't a real reason to hide it anymore as I stood there before her. The only thing helping keep my identity at this point was the hood that covered my features for the most part.

"Really now?" She crossed her armored arms over her chest with a curious look on her face as if she already knew that wasn't the truth.

_"I need to get into Claire's locker." I mumbled my request to Mary as if I was like a toddler asking for candy that they knew they weren't going to get. Her friend gave me a wide-eyed look before crossing her arms over her chest as a smug one took over her features._

_"And why do you need to get into Claire's locker."_

_"Because I want to leave her something."_

_"Why can't you just give it to her at theater practice?"_

_"Mary, please. Can you just help me out here?" The girl chuckled a little and I noted how much more menacing her laugh seemed in comparison to her closest friend._

_"Fine. But you owe me, Lake." I let out a sigh of relief and was given a small little paper with Claire's locker number and combination on it before she walked away as if she had made a powerful business deal. It wasn't until she was out of view that I noticed I had basically made a deal with the devil and that I now owed Mary Wang a favor._

I mentally shook myself out of the memory before letting out a small sigh.

"Okay, fine. I owe a friend of yours a favor. I rather forget that though. Just knowing I might need to do something absolutely embarrassing is going to torment me enough." This pulled a laugh from the Trollhunter which caused me to swallowed dryly in response.

_You're not going to be laughing soon, Claire. I'm sorry._

I pushed myself off the wall and dug my right hand into my jacket pocket to pull out the polaroids that Douxie had given me a few days prior.

"Anyway," my voice came off a bit more somber even though this was going to be the joyful part of the conversation. "My friends and I have found out a bit more about what the Janus Order is planning." I handed the photos over toward her as my voice came out in its normal tone.

"Thank you." She took the photos before looking down at them. "These will come in handy, actually. Vendel wasn't believing me that changelings were in Arcadia so maybe these will help me convince him I'm not crazy." I noted the tired look in her eyes as she was shuffling through the photos. My mind replaying what I had heard earlier that day in my head as Douxie's hypothesis from the night before rung true.

 _"My little brother was missing this morning. The window was open but there were no footprints or anything! It's as if_ _he was taken without someone even entering the room!"_

I swallowed hard as I knew what I had to say next might make her situation worse or better mattering on how she takes it.

"My teacher was watching the museum, the place we know now for sure is their acting headquarters within Arcadia, and he said he saw a small bundle being carried by a goblin slip into there." I took a deep breath before continuing. "And we think it might have been your brother. We weren't sure until earlier, but we think they're using him as a way to get to you." I watched as her eyes widened in shock. It was painful to watch as all I wanted to do within that moment was pull her into my arms and never let her go.

"Why would they do that? Why bring an infant into this?" I stepped closer but I had to restrain myself from reaching out to her. But with how broken her voice sounded, it was a battle I knew I was going to lose at any moment now.

"They're going to need the amulet to open up the bridge. I don't doubt they are using him as leverage or maybe something worse. I have no clue beyond that, honestly." She looked down toward the concrete under her feet as I decided to continue speaking. "I'm sorry, Claire. I wish there was more that I knew or I could help even more in some kind of way, but right now that's all I have."

"No, it's fine. Thank you." She brought her eyes up to me but when she brought them up to my covered face she couldn't seem to keep them there for any longer than a minute as she tore them away from me. "I just-. I should have known. I should have kept a better watch on him. Those bastards seem to know exactly who I am, where I live, and who I know. With or without the mask. I can't let them keep doing this. I have too much to lose if they continue with these antics."

"If you ever need a hand with all of this," I swallowed hard after I noticed I seemed a little desperate to get my words out. I took a small breath before speaking once more, this time the words not seeming as desperate. "If you ever need anything, I'm here for you. This battle is growing way too personal for me to ignore it or act as if we're in different plans anymore." A soft smile broke out on her face as she turned her head toward me. Her eyes were still full of turmoil, but there was a joyful tint to them as she started to toy with me like always.

"Does this mean you'll take off that hood then, wizard?" I felt a smile spread across my face with ease as leaned my weight against the cement wall of the bridge once more.

"Not just yet, Trollhunter. I hope you understand."

"Of course. I won't force you to until you're ready." She placed the photos somewhere in her armor before presenting me with a soft smile.

_Wait, that thing has pockets? What in the hell?_

"But honestly, thank you for telling me all of this." I shook myself mentally out of my thoughts as I continued to give her a smile that I hoped she could see from the small exposed area from the hood.

"You deserved to know."

"Doesn't mean anyone would have told me." She reached out and placed a hand on my right shoulder. "So truly, thank you." She dropped her hand as she tried to turn and make her way back into the darkness of the night, but I called out to her before she could.

"Claire," She turned back toward me as I continued to speak. "What are you going to do now? What's your plan?" She just gave me a smirk before a tone of determination took over her voice that almost caused my skin to tingle as she spoke.

"I'm going to give them hell."


	8. As Shakespeare Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my darlings! How y'all doing? I hope everyone is well! Just wanted to check in with everyone and see how you guys are since the world is basically fucked, ya know? I hope everyone is healthy and well and that you guys are just doing good with everything going on. For me, I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for those that enjoy my writing. Like you guys! So, I want you guys to know that I really care for you guys and I truly enjoy seeing you guys enjoying the story. Especially with how the world is being. Like, if I can make a few people happy with my stories, then I'm doing something good within these trying times.
> 
> Anyway! Enough with the cheesiness. On with the story!
> 
> Oh, also, the translation will be my ending notes now! lol By the way, I think Jim would pick up sayings from Douxie. His famous Fuzz Buckets being one of them. With Wizard!Jim's own twist to it, of course.

I paced slightly in the backstage area as my mind started to rage between my thoughts.

_"You keep my family out of this, you fucking snake."_

_"That's no way to talk to your teacher, Ms._ _Nuñez."_

_"You are_ not _my teacher. Not to me. To the public, sure, but you're the one that decided to bring my brother into this."_

 _"And you are_ not _in the right to disrespect me or did you forget that I'm the one holding the strings here, Trollhunter."_

I swallowed hard as I remembered the haunting words of my history teacher.

 _How am I suppose to protect a whole_ species _when I can't even protect_ my brother? _How am I suppose to be the Trollhunter if I can't even be a good sister?_

I placed my hands onto the table I was next to as I leaned my weight completely against it.

_It's been three days since Enrique's been missing and the Janus Order hasn't made any moves against me since. Three days of trying to throw myself into my Trollhunting work, party searches I know will do nothing for anyone, and theater. I haven't even gotten myself to speak to Jim in those three days. Not even while he was in his wizard outings._

I felt a frown form itself on my face as I let out a small sigh.

 _It wasn't his fault but I knew it was better to keep him out of this. If not, then he would meet the same fate. The changelings have proven to me that they know more about me than I thought they would. If they can go after my infant brother, then why not go after the one they know is dear to me? It's bad enough Darci and Mary are targets as well. Jim is already in danger by just_ existing _let alone being near me._

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I instantly acted on instinct as I grabbed it before twisting the arm of the person behind their back.

"HOLY-! Remind me to never get on your bad side." My eyes widened as I dropped his arm almost instantly. Jim turned toward me with a lopsided grin as he rubbed his arm gently.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to-!"

"It's okay, Claire. I should have known better than to do that. You're probably not in the best... mind space." He gave me a nervous smile as he reached out with the same hand that he placed on my shoulder as he put it onto my right one instead. "I'm just happy you're talking to me." I felt a ping of guilt as I realized by watching the small switch of emotion in his eyes.

_So my silence caused a stir within him. Didn't think I would have that much of an impact._

"I'm sorry." I suddenly spoke as I didn't even think about it. "I'm just worried and overthinking. With everything, I'm just worried about those around me."

"I can understand, but you still need people that care about you within these moments." I looked within his eyes to see a silent plead within them. I knew exactly what it was that he was asking for.

"I don't want anything to happen."

"Nothing will."

"How can you say that, Jim?"

"Because I won't let it." He gave a small smirk as he continued to speak. "I would like to see them try."

"You do know what you're saying that to, right?"

"Some assholes that stooped low enough to kidnap an infant."

"They're not just some asshole, Jim."

"I know. Doesn't mean the shoe doesn't fit." I felt a small smile appear on my face as I felt him place his hands onto my biceps. "You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me. I can handle myself. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm fine."

"You don't _look_ fine." I sighed as I knew I couldn't lie to the wizard.

"I don't want you to get in danger. It's bad enough that others are."

"I would rather be in danger than be stuck with silence." He gave a lopsided smile once more as he continued to speak. "What's Romeo without his Juliet anyway? We're going to have to be near each other anyway so there's no getting rid of me, Nuñez."

"I don't think I would want to." I felt a full smile bring itself to my face as I felt no shame or nervousness in what I said but I watched as a blush appeared on the slightly taller teen. He smiled nervously as his normal lopsided grin that made my heart flutter.

_I might not have been able to keep Enrique away from all of this, but I would like to see them try and attack the wizard before me. I think I would lose my mind._

I leaned forward suddenly and placed a quick kiss on his cheek as I heard Miss Janeth call out to all of us to set our places for act three.

"I promise to keep you in the loop." I reached up and placed a quick pat onto the same cheek that I had kissed. "Just as long as you do the same."

"I-I-I p-promise." I giggled at his sudden loss of confidence as I slipped out of his hands and may my way toward the right-wing. I looked over my shoulder for a moment to see the still blushing wizard with his adorable lopsided grin still in place.

_I dare the Order to lay a hand on anyone else. Darci, Mary, or anyone else._

I brought my eyes before me as I say Mary standing before me as she was ready to be the nurse. A smirk dancing on her face as it seemed she watched the small scene between me and Jim.

_I won't allow anyone else to be harmed. Not a single one of them. It doesn't matter what happens. It doesn't matter what anyone else says. I won't let anything else happen._

_Not now. Not ever._

* * *

I set my bag down next to Blinky's island counter in his library as I gave Darci a large smile. She was going on patrol for us during rehearsal as we realized that this would be a lot better for us since it was around my rehearsal time that Enrique went missing.

_Better to have more patrols than have anything else happened._

"Anything we missed on during rehearsal, Darc?"

"Yes, actually. For once I have a sighting." She handed me her phone as I saw that there was a photo of a group of goblins that were displayed on the screen. "I saw these little nuisances going around the woods not too far away from the museum. They were looking for something or someone. I can't tell you what though." I gave a smile toward my friend as I handed her phone back to her.

"Good work, Darc. Are we ready for some goblin hunting then?"

"ALWAYS!" I laughed a little ar Mary's enthusiasm as we started heading toward our destination without a second word.

_If the goblins were up to something specific, we would find it._

It didn't take long for us to reach the forest that Darci was speaking of and not long later did we start our investigation. We walked around the forestry in a small group as my armor's soft clings were the one sound keeping us from complete silence. Each of us was scanning the horizons in different directions as each of us had our own weapons in hand. Mary having a wooden bow with a quiver full of arrows attached to her hip while Darci decided to stick with a simple staff. I had my sword gripped tightly in my hands as I lead our small pack through the forestry. My eyes caught a sudden figure dashing through the trees and I instinctively brought my sword before me in a defensive stance.

"We got company ladies." Instantly, I heard Mary grabbed out an arrow and ready her bow as Darci shifted her stance so she was ready for an attack at any second. My eyes scanned the area I saw the figure to see a bush ruffling lightly before a familiar glow of green eyes appeared in the small rustling bush. My eyes widened as I realized it was not just a normal goblin hunt anymore.

_It's a fucking trap._

"Girls. Run."

"What?"

"RUN!" Just as I yelled, a purple figure leaped out from the bush and tried to slash at me. I brought up my sword right in time as the changeling gave me a sinister smirk.

"HOLY FUCK!" Mary cursed as I heard her feet scurry off toward the trees with Darci in tow. We had made these escapes as plans in case we encountered Nomura once more. We knew that if all of us were there that it would only end with one of us getting hurt, so instead we would disperse. Darci and Mary making an escape as I held the changeling off.

"Here I thought your friends would be courageous enough to fight alongside you."

"And here I thought you knew better than to fuck with me. You assholes already have my brother. If you think I won't let my grief out onto you, then you're dead wrong." The changeling only chuckled darkly as her smirk furthered up into her left cheek.

"If there is anything that will be dead, it will be you." I jumped back as she brought her hooked blade back to slash at me once more, but I was already anticipating her attack. I rolled over my shoulder to the right as she leaped forward. Once I got back onto my feet, I readied my blade before me with both of my hands as I saw that Nomura's eyes looked down to my chest. "Didn't know you had a guardian angel. Calling stones are rare creations, Trollhunter. Seems you matter to a specific wizard." I narrowed my eyes at the changeling.

"Don't you dare speak about him." She chuckled once more as she pulled out her other blade from her back with a quick flick of her wrist.

"Seems I struck a chord. Just proves my own idea between the two of you. I was wondering how the wizard always seems to know where you are." She gave a smirk as her eyes had a small bit of amusement within them. "I always wanted to add a wizard to my kill list. Maybe then we could find out who exactly the other magical beings are within this pitiful town. It seems to be only in death we will find out who he is." I felt anger rumble through my chest as I felt myself clench my teeth together.

"Keep him out of this!" I yelled out toward her as I slashed at her out of anger. We continued to clash blades against one another for a moment before Nomura used a small opening to kick me square into the chest which caused me to yell out as I fell back and skid for a few feet before coming to a stop. I groaned as I reached up to my necklace suddenly and held onto the calling stone. I heard hurried footsteps come toward me as I brought up my sword instinctively before Nomura's two swords came down against mine. I groaned as I pushed against her blades just enough to keep her blades only a few inches away from my face.

"Sorry you couldn't call upon your little friend. I doubt it was long enough for him to know where you are."

"Fuck off." I clenched my teeth once more as I felt her add weight behind her blades that nearly caused her to win the small struggle we were having.

"Any last words, Trollhunter?"

"¡Vete a la mierda, perra!" She suddenly hooked one blade undermine and with a sudden flick of her wrist forced my sword out of my hand and flung it to my left.

"I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU SAID, YOU BLUNDERING CHILD!" She brought both of her hooked blades high above her head as she seemed to be ready to rid of me from this earth.

_But it seemed I held the calling stone just long enough._

"Spinta d'aria!" Suddenly, the changeling was forced off of me and went flying into a tree not too far away from me. Hurried footsteps came to my side as I was helped up to a sitting position. "Are you alright?" I gave a small laugh as I felt pain within my chest. I knew I had at least a few bruises covering my body from the small scuffle causing the sudden pain to surge.

"As much as I can be."

"YOU DAMNED WIZARD!" He brought his attention back toward Nomura without a second thought as he brought his hand out before him. She was rushing toward us, but suddenly she was flung back once more. This time being thrown through the tree that she had hit not long ago.

"Stai indietro!" He brought his attention back toward me once more as he tried to help me up. "Can you walk? We need to get you out of here." I was able to get up to my feet with his help, but it seemed I harmed one of my ankles by how as soon as I placed weight to my right foot, I almost crumbled to the floor if it wasn't for his arm that he set around my waist.

"Seems not."

"Where's your sword?"

"Don't worry about it. It'll reappear once my amulet is called upon again." He gave a simple nod as he held his hand out toward the changeling that was dashing at us once more.

"Catene dell' inferno!" Suddenly bright red chains appeared onto Nomura. I looked over toward the wizard and noticed a bright blue glow appeared under his hood. " _Giuro su Merlino che ti farò a pezzi!_ " I felt a shiver run down my spine as I noticed that his voice was an octave lower. He turned his head back toward me as he suddenly brought his arm that was out before him behind my knees and lifted me up into his arms in a bridal style. Just as soon as he had picked me up, he snapped his fingers which caused a blue portal to appear beside us. "Close your eyes." I did as he told me as I buried my face into his jacket.

"Come back and fight me, wizard!" I felt him chuckle as he responded to Nomura.

"Ti auguro una buona serata. Spero ti piacciano le restrizioni." I heard of soft whoosh as I figured that we jumped through the portal together. I felt him walk slowly before he gently placed me down onto what I figured was a couch or something from what I could feel. I heard him chuckle as he brought his arms away from under me as he lifted my right foot and placed something soft under it to bring it up slightly. "You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes slowly to see his familiar smile before scanning my surroundings. I could tell we were in the cafe that was in the heart of downtown and that I was on a long couch with a small pillow under my hurt ankle. "My teacher and my friend are out on patrol together. This is the place we meet up at and the front door has a special spell lock on it so I figured it would be the best place for you to be within this moment."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing to thank me for." I gave a small laugh at the wizard as I reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"You kept your word and helped me out of a sticky situation. That earns you a thank you no matter what you say." I saw his smile furthered into his left cheek as he placed a hand on top of mine.

"You would do the same, so I do not need any thanks for lending a hand." I could only smile softly at him as I slipped my hand out from under his. I didn't think as I brought my hand under his hood and onto his left cheek. I rubbed my thumb gently on the skin there as I felt a small dip on his cheek that equaled to the small scar I knew was there. "You treat me as if you know me completely." His voice was soft as he spoke and it didn't surprise me as I felt a small smile danced on my lips.

"I believe I do." He seemed to be contemplating something as he grabbed my hand from under his hood as if he was afraid to break me as he guided it to the back of his hood. He closed my hand gently onto the back of his hood as he gave a small smile toward me. I gave him a confused look as his hand dropped to his side.

"Pull." My eyes widened slightly as I spoke without a second thought.

"But I thought you said-?"

"You seemed to have already put the puzzle together, Claire." He gave a small chuckle before continuing. "You're good at keeping your own secret anyway, so what's another to your list? Also," He stopped for a moment as a tone of amusement added itself to his voice. "I can't seem to stay out of your affairs anyway." I looked over his lopsided smile as I noticed it was as genuine as always. The same smile as he always gave me.

 _He trusts me to know. Not even caring what it would mean for him or what it would cause. But he doesn't just trust me to know, he_ wants _me to know._

I slowly pulled off the hood as I noted the small details to his face that I knew all too well. The small curve to his cheeks. The scar I knew all too well that danced on his left cheek. My eyes continued to scan the details of his face as I pulled the hood the rest of the way off. I gave him a gentle smile as I saw his familiar blue eyes that were just as bright as always. I felt my hand untangle itself from his hood as I then decided to run my hand through his dark brown hair.

"Was I who you thought I would be?" I gave a small giggle to him as my fingers toyed with the back of his hair.

"Exactly." He chuckled in return.

"Happy to not disappoint."

"You could never disappoint me, Jim." I saw a small blush appear on his face as a smile spread across mine.

_Still don't know which side I enjoy more. The confident wizard or the nervous teenager. Either way though, I know I wouldn't change him for the world. As Shakespeare said, a rose by any other name would smell as sweet._

_And he would still be my Romeo no matter if he was a human, wizard, or anything else in between. It wouldn't matter to me. Just as long as he is here for me._

I felt my smile widen ever so slightly as I spoke once more.

"Will your teacher and friend be upset that I'm here?"

"I'll be able to patch you up before they-." Suddenly the doors flung open as two hooded figures looked over toward us before the one in black spoke freely.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Jim flashed me a sheepish look as he muttered softly just low enough for me to hear.

"Aw, benne fuzz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinta d'aria- air push
> 
> Vete a la mierda, perra- fuck off, bitch lol
> 
> Stai indietro!- stay back
> 
> Catene dell' inferno! - chains of hell.
> 
> Giuro su Merlino che ti farò a pezzi!- I swear to Merlin I will tear you to shreads
> 
> Ti auguro una buona serata. Spero ti piacciano le restrizioni. - Have a nice night. Hope you enjoy your restraints.
> 
> Aw, benne fuzz- Aw Fuzz Buckets lol


	9. Man-Bun Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I hope everyone is as happy as I am as I'm writing this due to the good news of all the new services. WOOOOOOO 2021 is already looking up to be something fucking great!
> 
> Anyway, outside of all the politics and everything, here's an update for you guys! I hope you all enjoy it!

"What is she _doing_ here, James?"

"Oh, full name. I didn't think bringing her here was a bad idea, honestly, but you're acting like I did something heinous."

"You brought the Trollhunter, you know, the person protecting Trollish kind, INTO A WIZARD'S HIDEOUT! YOU KNOW, THE ONE HIDING SPOT I HAVE FROM THE TROLLISH KIND?!" I gave my teacher a hesitant chuckle as I nervously scratched the back of my neck.

"Now that you put it that way, I feel a bit more stupid now." Douxie sighed lightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But she was hurt, Doux. What was I supposed to do? Leave her there?"

"Oh, by Merlin's beard of course not! I'm not fucking heartless. Just, I would have brought her to your mother. She's the healer out of all of us."

"I all I thought about was getting her to the closest safest place possible and this was the only one that came to mind. Also, it was just a simple sprain from what I could tell so I didn't see the urgency of bringing her to mom." He dropped his hand from his face and to his side as he glanced over toward where Toby was keeping Claire company and help her contact her 'team' to let her know where she is and that she's alright.

"I guess you did what you thought was right so I can't tell you that you did anything wrong. Also, the cafe is still in tack so I don't have to end up giving my check to my boss again. I guess everything is well, but be more careful next time, alright?" I nodded my head to my teacher as he placed his hands onto my shoulders. "You're just lucky I'm not as stubborn with my beliefs as my teacher was. If Merlin was here, he would have put you through the wringer."

"I know I'm lucky to have you, Douxie. That's why I felt horrible when I realized how stupid I actually was."

"You weren't _stupid_ , Jim. You were just hurried. You thought clearly for someone of your age. You just need to understand when your emotions are no longer your power, but your enemy. When you think too much with emotion, your judgment can be blurred. Your worry for our little Trollhunter blinded you slightly, but not bad enough that it caused a horrid result which is wonderful for all of us involved."

"Don't think too much with emotion. Got it. I'll try my best." Douxie gave me a soft smile as he spoke once more.

"I know you will, Jim." He glanced over toward Claire and Toby to see that they were chatting toward one another as it seemed that she was answering questions that the smaller boy had for her. "Now, let's check up on our guest, shall we?" We turned toward the two humans within the room and made our way across to them. Once they noticed we were near, Claire propped herself up onto her elbows before speaking directly toward Douxie.

"Whatever trouble my presence caused you, I'm sorry. I know that me being here is dangerous to not just you, but the rest of your kind that hides away here in Arcadia, and I never meant to bring you or any of your people any harm." I looked over toward Douxie to see he had a wide-eyed look as he took in the Trollhunter's words. I smiled as I knew they struck a chord with the musician in a way that I knew only Claire would. "And I promise that this wasn't Jim's fault that I'm here. It was my own stupidity thinking I could handle Nomura on my own so soon. I barely escaped from her recently without any assistance and it seems that the injury I got from that encounter still seems to want to be a pain in my God damn ass." I watched as she shot her right ankle a glare as Douxie could only chuckle in return.

"Well if this one here just explained how much of a pleasure you are," I felt him nudge my ribs with his elbow as he shot me a wide smirk. "I don't think I would have minded originally. But I assure you, Trollhunter, no one is endangered due to your presence."

"You can call me Claire if you want."

"Claire it is then. But if we're being formal, you can call me Douxie then." She shot the wizard a wide smile in return before giving a simple nod.

"Nice to meet you officially, Douxie. Now that I heard your voice a little more though, weren't you the one that helped Jim with Bular that day I was chased by him? If so, thank you. If it weren't for you two, I would have been a goner."

"No need to thank me. I was pretty selfish then as all I wanted to do was make sure my favorite pain in my ass was okay." The taller magic wielder tousled my hair as I shot him a half-hearted annoyed look from the corner of my eye.

"You treat me like a child, Doux."

"In comparison to how long I've been around, yes. Yes, you are." Claire gave him a confused look so he just shrugged before explaining himself. "Full-blooded wizards after they reach the height of their magic potential stop aging. I stopped aging once I turned eighteen."

"And when was that?"

"Nine hundred years ago, I believe." She gave my teacher a wide-eyed look as he just chuckled in reply. "What? Here I thought I looked good for almost a millennia old."

"I think it's more of the fact that she's not used to meeting someone that older than dirt."

"You watch your tongue, mate, or I'll make you sweep the floors as my master did to me."

"Upgrading yourself to the title of master now?" I gave him a smirk as he just tousled my hair once more.

"Only once I get my staff." He turned his attention after that to both Claire and Toby as he continued to speak. "Even though I quite enjoy your presence, Claire, what's the situation with your team at this moment?"

"My friends Darci and Mary are already in Troll Market making sure that no one was injured during the attack from Nomura."

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing that caused you to gain the changeling's attention?"

"Honestly? Nothing as of yet. We were looking into a goblin sighting when she appeared. I don't think it was just a coincidence though." I watched as Douxie rubbed his chin in thought for a moment as he looked over toward Toby.

"Tobes, could you look into something for me? There should be an old book upstairs that speaks about the collaboration works between goblins and changelings. Could you find it?" My best friend jumped to his feet almost immediately before giving Douxie a small salute.

"You got it, Magic Man!" With that, Toby went us the small staircase and start rummaging through the bookshelves without a second thought as Douxie brought his attention back to me.

"I think I know a concoction your mother taught me that can help her with her ankle. Since she said that the injury happened due to a different one earlier, this could cause the joint to heal completely instead of how it normally would with time. But I'm going to need assistance." I gave him a simple nod with a smile before speaking.

"Whatever you need." The older wizard then turned his head toward Claire with a smile of his own.

"You do not need to take it if you don't wish to. I know how some humans can be when I say the words 'concoction' or 'potion', but I promise that it won't have any side effects." Claire just gave him a soft smile before bringing her eyes toward me.

"If you think it'll help," She brought her eyes back toward Douxie as she continued to speak. "I'll try it."

"Wonderful!" Douxie slapped his right hand into the middle of my back before heading toward his potion table not too far away from where Claire was laying. "Let's get to work, shall we?" I followed Douxie with a smile before shooting a look over my shoulder to make sure Claire was okay being by herself. The reassuring smile she sent my way was enough for me to actually give Doux my complete attention as he spoke to me instead of letting my mind fill with worry for the injured knight not too far away from us.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" I gave Claire a side glance as I walked beside her in the crowded hallway. It had been about ten or so hours since she took Douxie's remedy for her ankle and she seemed to not be in any discomfort or pain, but it didn't cause me to worry any less for the Trollhunter.

"I'm feeling great, actually. There was tingling at first and I was drowsy for a little bit, but I think the little potion worked."

"Glad to hear. I don't think any of us need you getting an Achillies Ankle of some kind."

"Don't worry, even if it didn't work, it'll take a lot more than a bad ankle to knock me down." She gave me a confident smile as I felt a soft one graced my face.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." I smiled toward her gently as we continued down the hallways together. "Just making sure though. Some of those things have weird side effects mattering who is taking it. Like I wouldn't have had the same reaction since some of the ingredients would have caused a reaction with the magical side of me."

"So you're only half-wizard?"

"One of the very few." I slipped my hands into my sweatshirt as I gave a small shrug. "It's hard to explain how my existence is even possible, but I can try if you want me to."

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to explain yourself or anything to me." I gave her a slightly shocked look as she looked ahead of us as if what she spoke meant nothing, but it did more than anything. Especially since my whole life, I had spent explaining my existence to almost everyone that ever found out of my origins.

_"You're only a halfling? How is that even possible?"_

_"My mom fell in love with a normal human mortal. What's not to understand?"_

_"But a half-wizard is nearly impossible. We're human already and the only thing that makes us different is the fact that we blossom our powers at a certain age." I sighed as I looked up toward my mother's old friend. Even though mother had explained it to him herself multiple times, he seemed to still struggle to understand the conclusion of the situation._

_"I'm a_ half-wizard. _Nothing more nothing less. I can't use the gauntlets. Most magical potions cause a side effect reaction with me one way or another since I'm half of_ both _humans and wizards and if that doesn't seem to make sense to you, we can never bring this up again."_

_"I didn't mean to-."_

_"You meant everything, sir. You're making my existence seem impossible when there's more than just me like this within our world. I'm_ real _and others like me are_ real _as well."_

I smiled as I looked over toward Claire to see she had turned her head toward me to showcase a gentle smile that was dancing on her lips.

_And she sees me as real without even a real explanation._

"What's yours and Douxie's plan with all of this? We're getting awfully close to the order getting what they want and personally, I rather get my brother back before I lose my mind."

"Honestly, Douxie doesn't have a plan at the moment. He actually was saying that he didn't want us to get involved with everything until I basically went against him on it."

"Really?"

"His master made him promise that he was just going to just keep him and other wizards in the area safe while staying out of trollish affairs."

"And that meant you as well."

"Yup! Well, until I basically went 'Fuck you' and joined the battle anyway." She giggled at that a little bit as she looked over toward me for a second.

"Do you regret it yet?" I smiled gently toward her as my mind nearly went on the fritz by how she looked at me as if she saw me as something more than I really was.

"Not even a little bit." There was silence between us for a moment before Claire suddenly spoke after she brought her eyes ahead of her.

"I want you to come to Troll Market with me and the girls." I gave her another shocked look even though she was looking before her still.

"Me? A wizard? In Troll Market? Isn't that, a war crime of some kind?" She turned her head toward me to see she was giving me an amused look as she seemed to be battling to hide her laughter. "What? I was told no one was allowed within Troll Market without reason. Especially my kind since the witch of legend, Morgana."

"Morgana? As in the mythical King Arthur's Morgana?"

"Mythical? Claire, everything from the story of Camelot is true. Douxie is living proof of that as Merlin Ambrosius' apprentice. Did they never tell you about them?"

"Well, I remember Darci bringing up the fact that we were studying Arthur in history class and Master Vendel looked like he was about to blow a gasket over her even _speaking_ his name."

"Honestly, I don't doubt that. The people of Camelot weren't very, for the lack of a better word, _kind_ to those with magic." I sighed a little as I brought my eyes before me as she has done while I tried my best to recite what Douxie had told me on the topic of Morgana. "Morgana was Arthur's sister, as most would know, but she was born human. Like most witches and wizards though, her powers blossomed not long before her brother decided that he was going to murder anyone within the near 100 miles radius that practiced magic who didn't believe that his thoughts against their existence were true. Basically leaving his sister, Merlin, and Douxie the last ones within Camelot to be magic wielders. Over time though, Morgana started to try to head some of the magical creatures within the area as her brother started laying waste to their lands and homes. But this only leads to Arthur using her kindness as a way to infiltrate the trollish safe area that the trolls created for themselves and kill many more of them. Ever since, as Douxie said, wizards are seen as devious beings to trolls that cannot be trusted."

"Well, they wouldn't need to know what you are if you don't want them to."

"And lie to a people that already hate my kind enough? Honestly, I rather let them know and be hated as I walk through instead of them liking me due to lies."

"You're talking as if you're agreeing to the idea though." I glanced over toward her to see she held a soft smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I already told you that your battle is also mine and that I already broke the biggest rule I was given by my teacher. I've got nothing else to lose within this moment outside of the obvious." She smiled at me as she dropped her arms from her chest and reached out with her right to place her hand onto my left shoulder.

"I won't let anything happen to you." The look in her eyes was pure as her voice had a more serious tone to it than normal. "Even if it means fighting off a troll or two." She smirked as the bell rang. "The girls and I normally meet up at the canals after rehearsal every night. Let me know by the end of rehearsal if you can join us, alright?"

"Can I bring Douxie or Toby along? It just feels, wrong, joining you if they weren't to be apart of it all. Especially since I still have a lot to learn as a wizard." Claire smiled toward me as she dropped her hand from my shoulder.

"Of course. The more the merrier, as they say." She started reading herself to leave for her class as I realized that she purposely missed going into her class a few doors back to keep talking to me. The thought of her doing so causing my face to flush to the slightest degree. "See you around, Jim." I gave her an awkward wave as I felt my blush further just a little more as her normal half-smile danced across her face in such the most adorable way possible.

"See ya." As she left my side and started making her way toward her class, I brought my eyes before me once more as I made my way down the hall toward Miss Janeth's room while a sudden realization seemingly smacked me across the face.

_I had to ask an Arthurian wizard if he wanted to go to a place that he has been told would skin him alive if they knew who he exactly was and I was going to go against him if he agreed to come with or not._

* * *

_"Are you out of your bloody mind, James? Are you sure you're still all there or do I need to find you a spell that can help you think straight? Especially since it seems your love for the Trollhunter is making you a little blind, my friend."_

"Douxie, I'm being serious here."

 _"So aren't I! Do you know what some of those trolls would do to me when they realize not of what we are but who my_ master _is? Even if it was Merlin that gifted them the Amulet of Daylight, they still hold a grudge that I don't quite disagree with."_

"This can change that, Doux! We can start anew for not just our kind, but for them as well."

_"Or you just want to follow through with what a pretty Latina asked of you."_

"I won't say you're wrong but-."

 _"Because I'm not."_ I sighed into the phone I was holding against my ear as I crossed my right arm over my chest behind stage.

"But, this is so much more than that, Douxie. You said it yourself that there's so much that I have to learn about not just being a wizard, but about the kinds I've sworn to protect _as_ one. And personally, even if trolls seem to despise us, I think they go well into the whole 'all and any magical creatures' category you told me of when you swore me in as a wizard with mom." I heard the wizard chuckle on the other end of the line for a moment before speaking in a rather soft tone.

 _"You remind me so much of younger me, Jim. Now I can say that I understand what Merlin must have felt dealing with my ass."_ I chuckled along with him as he continued speaking. _"Just please tell me that you're not going to get a man-bun, okay? I think that was the_ worst _decision I made as a young wizard."_

"That was the worse? Getting a man-bun? Seriously?"

 _"Yes. Nothing else is more embarrassing than getting one of those blasted things in the era of knights and maidens and thinking it was_ fashion-forward _of me."_

"You really are something else, Douxie."

 _"And I chose to stay that way so you better enjoy it, you little bugger."_ I felt a smile spread across my face as he went on talking. _"I guess I'll be meeting you by the main bridge of Arcadia then, huh?"_ My eyes widened for a moment as I made sure that I heard him right.

"You're serious? You're going to come with?"

 _"Well, someone has to make sure you don't act as stupidly as I did when I first came across Vendel and his people. Also, what kind of teacher would I be if I left my young little student on his own?"_ I could tell by the switch of tone in his voice that the punk must have had a smirk on his face as he sounded quite amused with himself as he continued on. _"And poking fun at you before your crush is going to be an added bonus, my friend."_

"I hate you sometimes."

 _"Love ya too, ya bloody bloke. But if shit goes south and I end up murdered by Vendel, I get to say I told you so in the afterlife, alright?"_ I gave a wholehearted laugh at the wizard's demand before replying to him through a small chuckle.

"Deal."

_"Wonderful then. I'll speak to you later, ya? I'm gonna make sure if TD will need a ride there or not."_

"You know Tobes. If he doesn't need to get himself there, he'll take the ride. Even if he and I only live like three minutes by bike to the bridge."

_"Oh, I know, mate. See ya around, Jim."_

"Speak to you soon, Doux." I smiled as I brought my phone down from my ear to end the call as I heard soft footsteps coming toward me.

"What was that about?" I looked up toward Clair with the same smile dancing on my face before replying to her question.

"That was an Arthurian wizard hoping he's not making a death wish with us today."


	10. A Bridge Between Two Kinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL CREATURES! I hope everyone is well! Hope you guys are staying safe out there. Remember, we're all in this together, mates!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! I know it took a little longer than normal, but it's all good. I go from one story at a time so sometimes updates for one story is a little bit more difficult to do than others. This one though is always a joy to write. I just hope it's just as joyous to read!
> 
> Anyway, much love, my friends!

"

I'm going to die and I hope you know, Jim, that I leave Archie to you."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Toby, I promise you that you are most certainly not allowed to take care of Archie. Bad enough the poor thing had to nearly burn you to a crisp for you to understand that his ears weren't playthings." I looked over to Claire, Darci, and Mary who all stood beside the ruckus that was a wizard, a halfling, and a human trying to come to terms they were going to a land nothing like their own. I gave them a nervous smile as I noted the very confused looks that the three girls were giving us.

"Who in the hell is Archie?" Mary was the first to speak which caused Douxie to stop his meddling with Toby to answer her with a lopsided smile.

"My familiar. A dragon who likes to take the form of a black cat. If anyone is able to care for him in my more than likely inevitable end once I'm in Troll Market, it will be Jim."

"Is it because of the whole halfling thing?"

"Oh, of course not. He's just the best between these two," Douxie pointed a thumb toward Toby and me respectively. "That can deal with him. He might not look like much, but Archie is more than just a handful. Love him dearly, but it's painfully true."

"Even though your familiar is quite an interesting topic," Darci gave us all a smile as she grabbed the horngazel out of her side bag and made her way toward the bridge canal wall to drawn an arch on the wall. "Why are you saying this will be the end of you? They're fine with us three running around here."

"Humans were the trollish kind's worst enemy at one point in time," Douxie began as the doorway to Troll Market opened itself in the wall of the canal. "But it is magic wielders that caused hell for them for centuries."

"It all started with Morgana, correct?" Douxie gave me a wide smile as he placed a hand on my left shoulder.

"Correct! Seems you were listening all this time." I chuckled at that as he continued speaking. "Morgana was the sister to King Arthur of Camelot. It was her that allowed Gunmar the power to control the minds of his people. It was her that created changelings. It was technically a combination of her ambitions and Arthur's hatred for magic that led to the Battle of Killahead Bridge as well as the war between trolls and Gum-Gums."

"So don't mind him as he's dreading his existence and why he's exactly here." I put a hand onto his shoulder as the wizard just gave a small laugh.

"Most definitely, my friend." We turned our heads toward the small group to see Mary and Darci giving us confused looks as Claire just gave a small smile to our antics. "What? Never seen a wizard have an anxious crisis before?" I laughed wholeheartedly at Douxie's question as Claire decided to lean the way into Troll Market.

"Well, the sooner we get this done with, the sooner you can finish your crisis." She flashed us all a half-smile before turning toward the staircase and started her way down to Troll Market that glowed as she went. Her hair shined as the blue crystals shined gently upon her while her figure fleeted from us and her friends followed. I felt my shoulder being shaken gently as Toby and Douxie laughed at me for my sudden silence.

"You know, you two really have this 'starcrossed lovers' thing down pat."

"Shut up or I'll fireball you." I slipped out of Douxie's grip as the two boys kept laughing at my reaction.

"Aw come on, Romeo! Isn't killing friends, not in your resume?"

"I'll make it my specialty in a minute if you don't shut up."

"He thinks he's frightening, doesn't he, Tobes?"

"Oh definitely. Watch though, he'll calm down once Claire bats her eyes at him."

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TWO!"

* * *

"So, how do you feel about all of this?" I smiled toward Darci and Mary before looking back toward Douxie and Jim who were being put through the physical mill by Draal and AAARRRGGHH.

"Won't you stay still!?" I heard Jim laugh at the large troll's anger as ducked and rolled out of the way.

"How about you move faster?" I watched the blue-eyed halfling give a wicked smile toward the dark blue skinny troll as he tried to swipe him off his feet. Jim jumped backward just out of reach before the towering figure could get to him. "How are you holding up there, Doux?"

"I'm holding!" I gave my attention for a moment for the black and blue haired wizard to see he was on top of AAARRRGGHH's scruff as the larger being tried to smack the flea like presence off of him. "HEY! Watch the hair, mate!" Jim laughed loudly at this as he weaved between Draal's attacking fist like and an insect. My smile widened at the scene as I brought my attention back toward my best friends.

"Honestly, I feel great about it all. They have the physical readiness to be great hands to us."

"At least two of them do." Mary nodded her head toward the right of the four beings sprawling to see Toby panting on the sidelines with his hammer over his shoulder.

"You know," The redhead gave out a few pants as he clicked something on the handle of his hammer to cause it to retract into its original pen form. "To think. I've been-. Oh boy. Give me a second."

"Aw, come on, Tobes! Isn't battling creatures and magical beings in your resume?" Jim gave a sly smirk toward his best friend that oozed of confidence as he dashed out of Draal's grasp once more.

"Hey! Don't use my-. Aw, fuck it. I'm too tuckered to fight with you."

"He'll need endurance training. Nothing major." Mary gave me a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. And I'm some kind of magical centaur. I just have a magical belt that hides away my horse half." I shot Mary a half-hearted glare as Darci nudged her with her elbow.

"Give the guys some credit. They have been in this business longer than we ever had."

_"So. How long have you been fighting the creatures of the night?" Jim chuckled at me as he walked beside me after play rehearsal._

_"Since I was fourteen. I think? Time kind of flies by when all your time is put into one specific goal."_

_"And what was that?"_

_"Not dying." He flashed me a lopsided grin that nearly took my breath away. If one thing could be said about the boy, it would be that he is probably the only thing that could get me to react in such a way. But I was able to keep my composer as I flashed him a smile in return._

_"It seems we have the same motivations so I guess we'll work well together."_

_"Seems so, Trollhunter."_

"I have a lot of faith in them." Mary grumbled by my side as she looked over the four fighting figures like I was.

"You have a lot more than just faith in _one_ of them." I elbowed Mary's ribs which caused her to yelp in reply. "HEY! I'm _wrong_!"

"Doesn't mean you have to say it." Darci laughed at the two of us as Blinky made his appearance known to the left of me.

"Marvelous. Seems our new allies have skills of their own." I looked up toward the multi-armed troll as he looked over the two magic wielders while Toby cheered for them where he was resting. Suddenly, Blinky narrowed his eyes while his upper left hand rubbed at his chin. "Fascinating." I felt myself raise an eyebrow at his statement.

"What do you mean by 'fascinating', Blinky?" He turned his attention to me for a moment before bringing his eyes back toward the wizards.

"Master Jim, if I remember you calling him, doesn't use a gauntlet or staff. His magic seems to be unfiltered. Straight from within him. There seems to be no cryptics or markings on his skin to encapture mana of any kind. His eyes do not change in vibrancy from where I stand. He is quite a unique case from what I have read." Mary jumped in at this point as she gestured an open hand toward where Jim was now using a shield spell against Draal's heavy fist.

"So _that_ is even more not normal than usual here?"

"Certainly."

"He's a halfling. Would that have anything to do with it?" I smacked Mary's hand down as I spoke so that it wasn't evident to the boys that we were speaking of them.

"That only makes it even more complexing. Even master wizards and sorcerers need a staff of some kind to embody their magic. Yet he casts them freely with no strain seemingly. No pain. No hesitance. There doesn't even seem to be a delay in his switches from spells. Normally, halflings need more gadgets to help them reel through their spells."

"What do you think makes him able to do that then?"

"There were tales of wizards like him from centuries ago. The last one I have personally seen that was able to do such actions was Morgana herself."

"Morgana? Douxie was speaking about her before we came down here. She was King Arthur's sister, right?"

"Precisely, Lady Claire." He placed each of his hands behind his back which only told me that there was a story coming out of the troll in mere seconds. "Long ago, there were wars against trollish kind and humanity which only led to eternal conflicts within my kind. It was what led to the strives between what you have seen of trolls and Gum-Gums. One witch that led to the conflicts the most as well as to Gunmar's power was Morgana. He gave him the ability to mind control his troops to the point where they would walk straight into sunlight if he commanded it."

"Yeah. The English guy was saying that before we came down here. What does that have to do with Claire's little Romeo?" I kept my eyes on Blinky as he continued even though the urge to elbow Mary again was filling my system.

"I believe he might be as powerful, if not more, than Morgana herself. With the right guidance and weaponry, he'll be a force to reckon with." It was obvious he stopped before he let out all of his thoughts so I urged him to go on.

"But?"

"But he may also be a great enemy if he decides to be. Morgana was once one of the most powerful allies that Camelot had within its walls. Once she and her brother truthfully lost one another's love and trust though, she became the force that nearly led to the end of humanity in general."

"So you're worried that Jim might become our Morgana?"

"If corrupted through his flow of magic, yes. With his magic flowing through him with such ease, it would be easy for any dark magic to weasel it's way into his mana well and switch his magical field completely." I turned my attention back toward the blue-eyed boy that had captivated me for a little over a year now. The thought of him being anything else but the soft and gentle guy that I had first fallen for shook me to my core as I saw him give a wide smile toward his teacher that was now right next to him. The two magic wielders gave each other a pat on the back as the two trolls before them seemed to give the two small smiles on their stone features.

 _No matter what happens, I won't let that be one of them. I would rather have something happen to_ me _than to any of them._

_Especially not him._

* * *

"Enjoy your first time down to Troll Market?" I flashed the Latina beside me a large smile as the rest of our small crew of misfit warriors had disbanded besides the two of us.

"I did. I even think Douxie got over his nerves after a little while. Especially when Vendel of all people welcomed us after realizing that he was Merlin's own apprentice." He put a hand onto his chin as he seemed to be in thought for a second before speaking. "Now that I think about it, I think that all on its own caused the Brit to loosen up a bit."

"Can't blame him." I gave the halfling a smile as he dropped his hands to slip them into his jumper jacket's pockets with a smile of his own.

"Of course! When the elder welcomes you, there's nothing else anyone else can do about it. Especially when you're the creator of the amulet's apprentice." I flashed him another smile as I rummaged through my bag I purposely had hanging off my right shoulder before bringing my attention back toward him.

"Speaking of welcomings." He gave me a confused look before I presented him with the horngazel that Darci had used to open the passageway. "I wanted to give you this. I gave it to Mary and Darci respectively as a way to tell them that we were all in this together. That no matter what that we'll go with the flow and deal with all of this as a team."

"So now you want to do the same with me?" He gave me a soft half-smile as his blue eyes nearly glistened in the shadows that the bridge had given us. I felt a blush hint my cheeks as he took the object gently out of my grasp.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" His smile deepened slightly as weighed the horngazel within his hands.

"Thank you. It means the world to me."

"It's nothing, really."

"But it is." I gave him a confused look as he let out a soft chuckle at my reaction. "You welcomed me into your world with such ease even as I was lying to you. Being able to look over that with such ease makes you a better person than I ever will be." I felt my blush deepen slightly as I let his words sink in.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jim. But thank you. I know you would do the same if roles were reversed. Well, technically you did since I was lying to you too for a little while there."

"It's got me here, didn't it? I think this a wonderful place to be." He gave a sweet smile in return as it was obvious to me now that he had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks as well.

"It is, isn't it?" I zipped up my bag without a second thought and adjusted it so it now hung at my lower back. I stood before him with my hands before me like a shy child. I reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear out of nervousness before I dropped it to where I had it originally. "So."

"So." He dropped his occupied hand to his side as he grasped his bag strap with his free one. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Definitely." He let out a small nervous chuckle as it seemed he was just as happily anxious to be before one another.

"Are you okay to go home by yourself? I could always portal you or something?"

"No, I'm quite alright. I actually like the ride homes after training. Cools me down in a way." I gave him a shy glance before looking over toward where our bikes were leaning against the canal wall. "But I wouldn't say no to some company."

"Then I guess we can say our goodbye later then." I smiled at him as we made our way toward our bikes together. The promise I had made cementing itself completely within my mind as I watched him place the horngazel into his bag before readying himself for the bike ride together.

_No matter what happens, I'll do whatever I can to keep everyone safe and sound._ _I don't know what I would do without them. I wouldn't be the same without Darci or Mary._

_Especially without Jim._

* * *

When I laid my head down to rest that night, the events of the day played through my mind like an old film reel. Switching and burning through scenes with ease as it went from one to the next.

_"Wizards. I could tell from a mile away." I watched Douxie give the elder a soft chuckle as he pointed toward me._

_"Well. More like one and a half. I'm a pureblood. This one right here is a halfling." Vendel rubbed his chin gently before stroking his beard as he looked between me and my teacher. All the others were left outside as he already decided that Toby was alright to stay within Troll Market walls. He had stated to Douxie and I though that he wanted to judge us personally before him within his Heartstone chambers._

_"You," He pointed toward Douxie as he looked him over once more. "You have a light aura within you. Your magic comes from the light just as the amulet does. Makes sense with how you stated you were the apprentice to the one and only Merlin." He then turned his attention toward me as his features seemed to darken. "But you," He pointed toward me now as he continued. "Your magic is undecided."_

_"Undecided? But his magic act and looks the same as mine. I have been teaching him the basics for a few years now. If he had the abilities of dark magic, I think I would realize it."_

_"Has there been spells he had accomplished that your magic just never seemed to complete?"_

_"Well yes, portal magic specifically, but beyond that-."_

_"That is enough for my conclusions to be true. Light magic has never been able to toy with portals. Only dark magic has ever been able to complete such a task." Vendel looked back toward me as he took a step closer. "Your magic seems to be on the edge of light and darkness. If you are not careful, halfling, you will end up on one spectrum instead of the other. You need to either keep your balance or decide on which path you must take." I looked over toward Douxie that was only giving me a soft half-smile as Vendel's words sunk in._

_"I always knew you were a special case. Ever since you could cast spell without your training gauntlet." I smiled toward my teacher as pride seemed to swell within his eyes._

_"If that is true," I looked back toward Vendel as he placed both of his hands onto the handle of his staff as he looked onto me once more. "Then you truly are a rare case. The first of your kind, to be exact."_

I placed my hands onto my chest as I sighed lightly.

_First of my kind. What is that supposed to mean? I thought it was normal to be able to cast spells the way that I do. Even Douxie said he knew wizards and witches that were capable of what I could do, but now it seems as if I'm some kind of enigma._

_Well. That's not wrong. I am one of the few dozen halflings left in the world, but now it seems a lot more evident._

I closed my eyes as my mind went on to have images dance across my closed eyes of hazel eyes and dark hair with a splash of blue within them. I felt a smile appear on my lips as the weight that was sitting on my chest seemed to lift itself off of me as the thought of the Trollhunter appeared in my mind.

_At least now I'm not as alone in that. Claire herself is the first of her kind as well. The human Trollhunter. The first to bring interactions of humans and wizards alike to trollish kind once more. The bridge between not just two, but three kinds._

_The amulet couldn't have picked anyone better, honestly._

My smile deepened at the thought as I felt myself drift gently into sleep.

_And with that amulet in her hand, I will stand beside her._

_Even if I didn't need an amulet to tell me that._


	11. Pendants, Wands, and... Grootslangs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT STUFF! YAY!
> 
> Lol Hello, my lovelies! Happy early Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans. This is my Turkey Day gift you all of you. For those that aren't American, well, here's a holiday-less gift to you all lol.
> 
> This chapter is my longest for this story and the next one will probably be even longer, honestly. There's a lot I have planned for the next one. A fight scene. Wizard lore. You name it. A lot is to come.
> 
> But for now, take this nearly 5k word update and enjoy my kind-of cliff hanger.  
> Much love, my friends! Happy Thanksgiving!

I had always hated my birthday.

My mother and Toby tried for years to change how I felt about the specific day, but it never changed. I despised the day. Plain and simple. Nothing would ever change that.

So as I opened my eyes, I knew almost instantly by the smell of maple syrup and burning batter what day it was and it caused a sour look to take over my face as I sat up slowly in bed.

_Great. You made it to sixteen, Lake. How does it feel?_

I brought up my hands to look over my palms before turning them over to examine the backs of them.

_Oh, right. Absolutely nothing. Why are these celebrated again? It's basically just acknowledging the fact that you're closer to your death, so what's the point?_

I dropped my hands into my lap as I heard my bedroom door opened slowly. I saw the familiar soft smile and red hair that belonged to my mother as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Sunshine." I gave her a soft smile as I saw she was carrying a breakfast tray with both her hands. A question of how the hell she was able to open the door arose in my head, but I let it subside as I remembered that my mother wasn't a normal being upon this earth.

"Morning, mom." She walked over to me and placed the breakfast tray onto my lap and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Happy birthday, my boy." I gave her a soft hum in reply as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I reciprocated the feeling as best as I could with the tray still sitting in my lap but it was obvious to me that my mother was trying her best not to be too enthusiastic as she used to be on this specific day.

"Thanks, mom." We pulled back from each other to give each other happy smiles as she stood back to her full height.

"Well, even though I know you're hesitant on receiving anything on your special day I still got you something downstairs." I gave her wide eyes as she just gave me a smirk in return. "Hurry up, finish your breakfast, and get set for the day then you can come down and get your present." With that, she left the room with a smile still dancing on her lips. After the sound of the door clicking into place, I looked down at my breakfast to see that now even the once smiling pancake was frowning.

_Great. Even my pancakes know that a present won't be enough to raise my spirits._

_Well... Unless mom caught onto the hints I was dropping of wanting a Vespa._

I heard a slight smack on my window, but I didn't bother looking over toward it as I figured it was just another bird deciding that my window was something fascinating enough to divebomb into. Instead, I started eating my breakfast as a single thought danced through my mind.

_It's from ma. Maybe it can make this day a little better after all._

* * *

"You're mom got you a _wand_?"

"It's not just a _wand,_ Tobes. It's her wand from when I was her age."

"So a wand older than God damn dirt?" I looked down at the long dark oak object within my hands as a smile graced my face.

_It's not a Vespa, but it's so much more._

_A wand is an extension of a witch's or wizard's being. A showcasing of their power and abilities. Not all magic wielders can use wands, but if they can, it only proves just how skilled they are to the craft._

_Now, wands and bracelets never worked with me, but the fact that my mom gave me her first-ever wand is something I'm more proud of than anything._

I turned the wand around to take in the extensive detail that it bore.

_It was like any other wand when you glance at its pointed end, but the handle of it was curved and carved into the shape of a claw that clutched onto a small red gem. On the right side of the handle was my mother's maiden name 'Proctor' in red cursive letters. Everything about the object screamed of my mother's journey as a witch. The red gem showcasing her inner strength was the claw that possessed it showed the outer._

I couldn't help but smile at it as I slipped it into my jacket's inner pocket as we entered school property.

_Again, it's not a Vespa, but it's something entirely more valuable to me._

"Hey look! It's the birthday boy!" I shot a glare at Toby as Claire, Darci, and Mary came up to us.

"Really?" My question came out as an angry mutter as I directed it toward my best friend.

"What? I didn't tell them anything beyond that!"

"Beyond what?" I looked over to see Claire giving me a curious but also worried look.

"N-." I shut my mouth before taking a deep breath.

_You can't keep keeping secrets, Lake. Especially from those that you're supposed to be helping._

"I'll tell you later. Is that okay?" She gave me a skeptical look as she could obviously tell that something more was in play, but she didn't bother to bug me on the idea.

"Totally."

"Hey! I want on in on the drama."

"There's no drama to be had, Wang."

"Aw come on! You get to know all the juicy stuff!" Darci nudged Mary in the side as she gave her a smirk.

"Oh, shut your trap, Mary. The only juicy stuff going on in Arcadia is shit you already know about." The girl in question just crossed her arms as she gave her friend a half-hearted glare.

"Fuck you, Darc."

"I don't swing that way, Mar, but if you do that's fine. I would have a chat with Hank though. Don't want him getting his hopes up if that's the case."

"Alright you two," Claire gave a small laugh as she walked over to be between her two friends. "That's enough teasing for everyone, okay?" With that, all five of us made our way up the staircase and into the school building. But as we walked, I felt a gentle hand place itself onto my shoulder before it gave a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at the sensation before looking over to see it was the Trollhunter herself at the source of it. She smiled toward me as if to say that everything would be alright.

_The problem was though, that something did for sure feel off. Birthday blues or not._

* * *

_I knew by the way that Toby spoke to me first thing this morning that something was going to be off today._

_Oddly enough though, I never thought it was because of it being Jim's_ birthday _of all things. Honestly out of all things I thought it would be something like a weird creature sighting or something instead of a_ birthday _. But hey, I would much rather have something from my old sense of normal instead of from my new one._

_Still, didn't mean I wasn't anxious about it all though._

"Nuñez, I swear to God that if you chew on your pen one last time I'm going to push it into your face." I felt a blush appear on my face as I pulled the cap of my pen away from my mouth before giving Mary a sheepish look.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, girl. You're nervous because you want to give Jim something for today."

"I'm that obvious, huh?" Darci gave me a soft laugh as she smacked my shoulder lightly with the back of her hand.

"Girl, I think even Jim could see it if it wasn't for him being so damn oblivious." I laughed a little at that as it was probably the truest thing ever spoken. "But we'll figure it out. Maybe Bagdwella has something in her shop?"

"Maybe. We should take a look after school today."

"Definitely! We should have enough time between school ending and rehearsal to try to find something. I hope you got something of value just in case though."

"Hanging the fact that I keep having to help her with gnome infections might be enough."

"Oh, I doubt that with Bagdwella's ass. Might need the map of the fucking Pentagon to get her ass to give us _anything_." I giggled at that as I dropped my pen onto the table we were sitting at in the courtyard.

"Honestly, I wouldn't doubt it. Even if she doesn't know what the fucking place is."

"You got that right!"

* * *

I adjusted my school bag on my shoulder as I kept checking over my shoulder as I was walking through the main hallway of the school building.

_Something's off._

I glanced over my other shoulder as I continued my way down the hallway.

 _Something was definitely_ off _. I can just sense it._

"Hey there, Jimbo!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Toby placed a hand onto my opposite shoulder. I turned toward my best friend as I pointed into his chest with my index finger.

"Don't _fucking_ do that."

"Whoa." Toby held up both his hands in a defensive stance. A worried look swirling in his eyes. "Are you okay man?" I gave him a sorry look as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder once more.

"Sorry." I muttered it under my breath as Toby placed his hands onto my shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. Something's got you all out of sorts. But you didn't answer my question, dude."

"Physically, I'm peachy." I glanced over my shoulder once more as I still couldn't even shake the feeling of Toby being before me. "But mentally, not all." I brought my attention back toward my best friend as I whispered out toward him. "There's something around here. Something bad."

"You're detecting an aura?"

"Kind of?" I ran a hand through my hair as he dropped his hands from my shoulders. "I didn't do a detection spell or anything, but I feel it. Something's going on Tobes. I just know it."

"Maybe it's your normal birthday blues?"

" _Nothing_ about this feeling is normal." I gave him a serious look as my left hand's grip on my bag's strap tightened. "Something is _wrong_ here."

"Alright, alright. We'll get in contact with Doux. Might want to do a detection spell first though."

"I don't want to do that if my magic can be traced right back to me."

"Contacting Douxie it is." I pulled out my phone as we continued our way down the hallway.

"Don't think Strickler will care if we're a little late, right?"

"Oh most definitely, but fuck it at this point."

* * *

" _What does it feel like, mate?_ " I clutched my head with my hand as I kept my phone between Toby and me. Douxie's voice following out of its speaker with ease within the empty hallway.

"Like something is following me. Something dark. It feels-"

" _Like it slithers?_ " Toby gave me a confused look as I gave the phone a wide-eyed look.

"How does an aura feel like it _slithers_?"

"Yes."

"What?" The redhead gave me a confused look before placing the back of his right hand against my forehead. "Are you okay, dude?"

" _Just as I thought._ "

"The hell do you mean, 'Just as you thought'?" I slapped Toby's hand away as he mocked Douxie over the speaker.

" _What I mean, Tobes, is that I know exactly what being this is._ "

"So there was something off." I could hear the smile on Douxie's voice as he spoke once more.

" _Yes. Yes, there was. Like I said, my friend, you're one hell of a wizard for having such little training."_

"Okay, we get it. Jim is like some kind of fucking prophet. Congratulation, bud. BUT SLITHER THING?" I shushed Toby as I checked the hallway to see if anyone was looking.

" _What Jim is sensing is a Gootslang._ "

"Bless you?" I tilted my head to the side as I let the reply fall from my lips.

" _Thank you, but I'm serious. What you feel in that aura is a Gootslang. It's a South African creature that if I remember correctly,_ " The sound of ruffling pages was on the other line as I knew Douxie was looking within the little black creature book that he carried on him always. " _It was one of_ _the first creatures the gods ever made. A magnificent being, honestly, but also one of the most deadly."  
_

"Question." Toby was the one to speak as he took the phone from my hands. "You said this was South African, right?"

" _Yes._ "

"Well, this might be a stupid question, but _why is it here?_ " Toby's voice nearly dropped an octave as he spoke into the receiver.

" _I have no_ fucking _clue."_ A flip of a page could be heard on the other end as he continued. " _As it says here in my little black book of wonder, there only should be one left within the world. She supposedly hid from the Gods in Congo where s_ _he became the mother of a whole species of mythological creatures that the gods themselves called a deadly error. Today, the best-known Grootslang, it's said, hides in a cave in Richtersveld, South Africa. Waiting for their next victim or prey to come within its cavern."_

"Could someone be controlling it?"

" _Do you feel like it's being is not it's own?_ " I gave a small shrug as Toby gave me a confused look.

"Kind of? Kind of hard to explain?"

" _I have someone I can speak to on this. I don't know if she'll have much more information than I do, but it's worth a shot."_

"I can go down to Troll Market and see if Blinky knows anything in that big ass library of his."

" _Brilliant idea, Tobes. Jim, I would say that you should keep an eye on this aura you feel. Do_ not _, and I repeat, do_ not _try to detect it. Gootslangs are very defensive creatures. When they realize that you have the ability to put up a fight, they will not hesitate to kill you before you even have a chance."_ Toby chuckled a little beside me as something along the lines of 'I won't hesitate bitch' came out of him in between small chuckles.

"You got it."

" _Wonderful. Stay safe, the both of you. Knowing Gootslangs, they work on greed and envy. If they find anything they see as beautiful or of value, they will try to take it for themselves. With or without the consent of the owner."_ I swallowed dryly as I tuned in a little into the aura that I knew now was the Gootslang, I could feel it's immense desire for beauty while searching for something else as well.

"We'll ring you up when we find more information. Thanks, Doux."

" _No problem, mates. Stay safe and whatever you do, do_ not _try to fight it on your own. When I saw those are dangerous creatures, I do not say it lightly._ "

"No problem, Doux! We'll keep an eye out for each other. If not, we've got the Trollhunter on our side as well."

" _Trust me, when it comes to this creature, it'll take more than just the five of you to defeat it."_ I swallowed dryly once more as I heard the serious undertone in Douxie's voice. " _Please. Please be careful, my friends."_

"You as well, Casperan." I grabbed my phone back from Toby as the other line went dark. I slipped it into my jeans pocket as the bell rang. Signaling for the classrooms around us to start filling into the hallway.

"So. Who wants to be the one to tell the girls of this weird Gootsling-thingy."

"I already have a lot to tell Claire in the first place."

"I'll handle Mary and Darci then." Toby placed his hand onto my left shoulder as he pulled up toward our gym class. "Everything will be alright, bud. Whatever this Groot thing is, we can handle it."

"I hope you're right, Tobes." I glanced over my shoulder once more as I felt the sensation of eyes upon me once more. Nothing looked out of the normal as I looked over the now clustered bodies of other students making their way through the halls.

_But the sudden gleam of gold glowing eyes went unnoticed by me._

* * *

I looked over the shelves of Bagwella's little shop as Darci and Mary kept close behind me.

"Oh, the stress of trying to find your wizard kind of boyfriend for his birthday." I swatted at Mary as she tried to reach out and touch one of the few potions that Bagwella had sitting on the upper shelf.

"Don't fuck with those. Remember last time?" I gave Mary a knowing look as Darci placed an elbow onto the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, Mar. You turned Claire into a pint-sized Trollhunter for 24 hours last time."

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?! I was told to chuck things at it, not read what they were!"

"Having to not present my oral Spanish exam as a fucking at fucking gnome height would have been great though."

"I said sorry, God damn it."

"And I forgave you."

"But we won't let you live it down." Darci and I laughed a little was Mary pouted at the both of us.

"You're both cold-hearted and cruel." I looked over to the opposite shelving and Darci just laughed a little harder at Mary's reaction. My eyes ended up onto a purple silver necklace sitting in a purple box on the middle shelf. With a closer look, the pendent like structure hanging from it was in a cylinder formation with what looked like chunks of crystals floating around in a weird blue liquid within it. I pulled out my amulet from my blazer pocket and grabbed the small folded name card that sat before it. With a soft glow of blue from the amulet, the Trollish lettering that was scrawled on the card turned itself suddenly into English.

"Protection, Prosperity & Serenity Pendant. Used by witches to give themselves safety from malevolent forces. Made from Wiccan slash Pagan magic." I looked over to Darci and Mary who now looked onto the object in question before looking back at me.

"Girl, if you don't get that, I swear I'll get it myself." I reached out and grabbed the small purple box, closed the lid, and made my way toward Bagwella's makeshift counter. A smile dancing on my face as I did so.

"Bagwella! I've got a deal to strike with you."

* * *

I dropped my bag before a table backstage as I let out a heavy sigh. Toby has been texting me since he arrived at Troll Market after he took the horngazel I let him take to head down there.

_THESE THINGS EAT ELEPHANTS I REPEAT. THESE BITCHES. EAT. ELEPHANTS!_

_T: Is it too late to say fuck it?_

_T: Basically, it's a_ _snake that can coil its body around any creature and crush the life out of it in seconds while also having an elephant's face and sharp fucking tusk thingy._

_T: So yeah. Fuck._

_T: Big tongue thing too._

_T: Basically a giant ass python with sharper teeth and more strength._

I sighed once more as I slipped my phone into my pocket.

 _This isn't helping my anxiety. Especially since the creature's, well,_ feelings, _intensified. It was as if it found what it was looking for. Like it found something to captivate it as it wanted and it was worrying me more than_ anything _at this moment._

I went into my jacket and pulled the small wand out from my inside pocket once more.

_What would mom do right now? I'm too frightened to ask her. She knows nothing about what I'm all mixed up in. Douxie was just supposed to teach me the ways of a wizard since mom's magic wouldn't translate well to my own._

I chuckled nervously to myself as my thumb danced over the lettering of her maiden name.

_You would scorn me to hell and back, wouldn't you? I have a feeling you would also tell me that I made you prouder than ever to be my mother._

A smile brought itself to my lips as I brought the small wooden fixture close to my chest and over my heart.

_Sorry to keep you in the dark. It's for the best though. No one needs to know the line of the Lady of the Lake continues. Especially not the first daughter of the powerful being._

I felt a familiar gentle touch grace my shoulder as I looked down at the wand still clutched against my chest.

_But for what it's worth, I'm doing my best to live up to your name, mom. Lake, Proctor, and all that is in between._

I turned my head to see Claire smiling at me.

"Sorry. Seems I pulled you out of some happy thoughts of yours." I presented her with the small wooden object as my smile still graced my face.

"I had a lot on my mind, but having this with me eases my mind a little." She gave me a curious look as she looked over the object.

"A wand? I thought those magical extension things don't work on you?" I chuckled a little at her as I looked down at the wand once more.

"It doesn't. But there's a tradition in a way of passing down certain artifacts within a wizard's or witch's family line once their offspring hits a certain age. For my mom, that's this. It's her old training wand from when she was my age." I brought my eyes back up to Claire who looked over the cravings of it with wonder-filled eyes. Before I knew it, I was presenting the object to her. "Care to look at it a bit closer?" Her eyes shot back up to look at me as if I said the unspeakable to her.

"With what you just said, I rather not mess with something so sacred." She brought her bag to her side and unzipped it with a small smile dancing on her lips. "Besides, I have something for you anyway." I watched her with curious eyes as she pulled out a small purple box from her bag. "I found this in Bagwella's gift shop. I figured you might like it." She handed it toward me and I couldn't help but look down at the object like a fool.

_She. She seriously got me something._

I pocketed the wand once more before taking the small box from her gingerly.

_I remembered going through Bagwella's on my way out of Troll Market after my first visit. I noted that the troll had a large assortment of magical items. Some rarer than I think even the troll herself understands. There was even a g_ _lamour mask which I actually thought only existed in the stories that mom used to tell me as a child._

_But what caught my eye the most was the pendants she was able to possess._

_Pendants play a major part within a magical wielder's way of life. They are used to protect and strengthen their wearers, most of the time, but could also tie certain beings together. Each pendant made tells a story within a magic wielder's life. How they lived. How they cast their spells._

_Most importantly, how they died._

I opened the lid of the box slowly to be shown that it was what I knew as a Pagan Pendant. The carvings and language on the cylinder crystal casting told me that enough. But it was a rich royal purple with pieces of peridot and amethyst within its center. I couldn't help but reach in and wrap my hand around the pendant as I closed my eyes gently.

_A witch made this. A pink aura to it. Electric magic? Never thought I would sense such a thing. Made probably around four-hundred years ago._

My grip tightened around the pendant as I suddenly felt exactly why the witch made it.

 _Pain. Suffering. Alone. Fire. Lost of it. Pyers. The_ pain. _The_ screaming _. This was made to protect someone. Someone they loved._

_As they themselves became victim to what they wanted to protect them from._

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes slowly as I looked up to Claire who gave me a sad look in return. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Her voice was soft as I unwrapped my hand from the pendant to touch my right cheek. Sure enough, tears had coated the skin.

"S-Sorry." I looked her in the eyes for a moment before looking down at the necklace once more. "It's just, I can feel auras of magic. Not all wizards can do so, but it's something I got accustomed to over the years." I gripped the box a little with my left hand as I dropped my right down beside me. "I can feel why this witch made this. Her desperation. Her fear. Her pain. All of it. As a victim of the Salem Witch Trials, it's understandable."

"Sorry I-." I looked back up toward her to smile at her.

"Don't be. This just gratifies why I do all that I do. Why I want to be the best that I can be as a wizard." I reached into the box with my right hand and grabbed out the necklace. "Whoever this woman was, her emotions for those she cared about led to her creating this. She both loved humanity but was also afraid of it and a mixture of those two led to her creating this. She wanted to protect those she loved just as I do." I slipped the necklace over my head as I felt the aura once more.

_Soothed. At peace. Understood once and for all._

_No longer being alone._

"Thank you." I grabbed the pendant with a smile as I looked up toward Claire once more. "Truly. This means the world to me." A smile graced her face as she dropped her bag next to mine.

"Happy that you enjoy it." She let out a small laugh before continuing. "Honestly, when I got Bagwella to trade me for it, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from you."

"Oh trust me, I wasn't either. But aura reading can do that to you." I felt an anxious feeling swell within my chest as I gave her a nervous smile. "Speaking of auras, actually. There's some stuff we need to talk about."

"Besides why you were grumpy this morning that Toby told us it was your birthday."

"That, we can talk about after we discuss the fact of a Grootslang being on the loose."

"Bless you?" I laughed a little at her reply.

"I said the same, actually, but I'm serious. We have a problem, Trollhunter." She gave me a confident smile as Miss Janeth called for us to take our places for our beginning scene.

"As long as I have you and the others on my side, I sure we can solve it." We started making our way toward the stage together as I gave her another nervous laugh while scratching the back of my neck with my right hand.

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Because this is nothing like _any_ of us have fought before." I felt her place a hand onto my bicep as we walked out onto the stage together.

"Jim." I turned my head toward her to see she gifted me a soft smile. "We got this." I gave her a small smile in return as I started to actually believe her words. Who couldn't with that fearless determination swirling within her deep hazel eyes?

"I hope you're right, Claire." I reached up and placed a hand on top of hers.

_I really fucking hope she's right._


	12. It Takes Two to Kill A Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY CHILDREN!
> 
> I'm still in a hella good writing mood so I have a LOT of updates I'm going to be wheeling out these next couple of days for my stories. I really hope you guys enjoy this update! I did a couple of things that I wasn't sure if I wanted to at first, but I ended up going through with them anyway.
> 
> ALSO! Shout out to bryar6 because I tried to come up with another last name for Zoe but I just kept coming back to the name they gave her in their story Saudade! Go give it a read if you haven't. It's an AWESOME story.
> 
> ANYWAY! Much love to all of you! Stay safe, everyone!

Throughout rehearsal, the aura of the Gootslang was still following me through each scene. It got to the point where I even completely forgot what scene I was in because of the immense _feeling_ the creature was exhuming. It got to the point that in-between scenes, Claire would rub my shoulders to try to relieve some of the stress that the aura was giving me.

"Feeling any better?" She whispered to me as we exited the gym and started heading toward the front of the school building. Her hand rubbing gently into my back now instead of my shoulders this time around.

"It feels dreadful. It's like all the negative emotions a person can feel is being forced into my mind. I can _feel_ it slithering around. It's close. Really close." I brought my hand up to clutch my head. My fingers tugging at the root of my hair gently as I glanced over toward her. "It feels as if they're no longer satisfied. That what they found wasn't what it wanted."

"Can you tell what it's looking for?"

"Not without doing an aura spell. I would have to do an lettura dell'aura specifically. But if I do that-."

"It could read you back?" I nodded my head as I dropped my hand to my side.

"Yup and whatever it's looking for has something to do with prey. I can sense that enough. Like it's hunting for something or someone. Each second it gets closer."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the threats from the Janus Order?" I gave her a shocked look in reply.

"You've gotten threats from the _Janus Order_? The same bastards that decided to start the hell between humans and wizards, right? The same ones that used hysteria to control the humans around them? That same Janus Order?"

"I thought you knew of them being in Arcadia. The changelings and everything in the museum, they're apart of it all." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Christ." I pulled my eyes away from her while running a hand through my hair. "Makes sense though. Only they would have the ability to get something like a fucking Gootslang to come after you. Probably their way of getting the amulet while making it seem like some kind of weird mauling." I brought my attention back toward her as I felt a sudden need to protect the Trollhunter fill my chest. "But if it is, I swear I'll kill the thing myself."

"If it is, I don't want you getting yourself hurt." She gave me a soft look while her hand now rested at the top of my back just below where my neck met my spine. "If this Gootslang creature is as dangerous as you described, then I don't need anyone else getting stuck in the crosshairs."

"Did you forget you gave me this today," I brought my left hand to my chest so I could grab the pendant that she had given me. "Or was today really that stressful?"

"You put a lot of faith into this." She took her hand that placed on my back and reached out to touch the pendant instead. "Why is that?"

"The witch that made it still has magic within it. The ruin that created this is still active." I smiled at the feeling of her fingertip grazing mine as I allowed her to grasp the necklace instead. "Meaning that it's still capable of its original job to protect the wearer." We came to a stop to turn toward each other. Her eyes were still scanning the pendant she had given me with a skeptical look within her hazel eyes. I just chuckled at her worry while a blush appeared on my cheeks.

_She really is worried for me, isn't she?_

"Trust me, it'll keep me safe."

"And what if the magic runs out? You said it yourself that magic is like a well full of water that needs to be replenished from time to time. What if it runs out while this _thing_ is attacking us? What if-?" She cut herself off as she pulled her eyes from the necklace. I reached up to take her hand that was still wrapped around the pendant into my own. The action causing her to snap her attention back toward me as I knew all too well what the Trollhunter was worried about.

"I can protect myself, Claire. I fought Bular the Butcher, for Merlin's sake." I gave a small chuckle at the end of that. "And I won't leave you alone in this." I squeezed her hand slightly as I knew a soft look was taking over my face. "Your battles are mine, remember?"

"I know. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't want you hurt either, you know." She gave me a gentle smile as she dropped the pendant and intertwined our fingers together instead.

"So both of us are too stubborn to let the other fight alone."

"Oh most definitely, Nuñez." She gave a small laugh to me in reply as she gave me a determined look.

"Then let's kick some Gootslang ass." I chuckled before squeezing her hand gently.

"There's the Trollhunter I know." I felt a buzz come from my jeans pocket as I used my empty hand to grab it from my jeans only to be welcomed to the sight of Douxie's name glaring up at me. I opened the message without hesitation as Claire's voice spoke to me once more.

"What is it?"

"Douxie said he's got someone that's willing to help us."

"I can tell by the look in your eye that there's something else."

"He said that knows my aura already. That something of hers is mine now." I glanced down at the pendant as it all started to connect for me.

_Unless she has met me before or is as in-depth with aura reading as I am, there is only one way for her to know mine._

_The pendant was_ her _creation._

"She's a witch."

"The more the merry, I suppose." I couldn't help but smile at that as a car horn could be heard in the distance. "I guess we'll be meeting up at the cafe?"

"Probably best. We were already pushing the envelope when it came to Tobes, Doux, and I going to Troll Market the other day. Might as well not push Vendel or Draal further than what we already have." She gave a simple nod in reply before looking down at our intertwined fingers.

_You don't want to leave just as much as I do, huh?_

I smiled at the thought as I brought her hand up to my lips. Placing a single kiss on her knuckles as if to say that I wasn't going to disappear after she left with her parents.

_Don't worry, Claire. I won't leave you. Not yet._

The sound of the second car horn was enough for us at that point to separate as soft smiles were still being shared between us.

"Text me if anything changes, alright?"

"I wouldn't imagine doing anything else, honestly."

"Good." She stepped forward once more and pressed a quick peck to my cheek. "Stay safe." The words were a soft whisper but held a rather demanding tone to them.

"As the Trollhunter desires." After she flashed me another soft smile, she slipped away from me and headed toward her parent's vehicle. A blush appearing on my face as I watched her walk away.

_That girl will seriously be the end of me, isn't she?_

I chuckled at the thought as I watched her safely enter the car before it started making its way down the street.

_I don't mind it though. Not when the end looks that beautiful._

* * *

When we all gathered at the cafe, it was a little after midnight. The moon was high and the rest of the town of Arcadia Oaks was dreadfully silent.

All while the beast that lurked within the nearby shadows was more awake than ever before.

I didn't quite understand the aura reading stuff or how it worked just yet but seeing how weighted it made Jim look and feel was enough for me to know that it was draining.

_"How does all of this even work?" I whispered to him in the wings of the stage as I rubbed his shoulders to try to relieve whatever I could from the halfling. It seemed to help for the most part, but it didn't take the knitted worry from his brows or the dreadful look within his normally sparking ocean eyes._

_"It's like focusing a part of your soul into something while the rest of you is trying to keep your composure. It takes only small amounts of magic to keep an eye on where the aura is stemming from or how far away it is, but it's draining all the same." He placed a hand on top of one of mine before turning his head toward me. "Imagine if you will a loose string to a t-shirt or something. When you pull on it, it doesn't cause much damage at first. But you forget to pinch the thread and you just keep pulling and pulling, it could cause a hole to appear."_

_"So it doesn't affect you much now, but if you keep having to seek it out and read where it's at-."_

_"It'll leave me drained not just emotionally, but magically." I swallowed dryly at the darkness that filled his normally gentle voice._

_I never witnessed yet the effects of overexerting one's magic, but from how Douxie and Jim spoke about it, it's more painful than anything I think I have ever endured. I remember the most vivid description given to me was from Douxie on how he stated that it's like not just your body is exhausted but your whole being and soul feeling as if it can't even breathe without using too much energy while your entire essence feels like it's being ripped out from within you._

_I felt my grip tightened on Jim's shoulders as I fought against my instinct to pull him close against me. Mainly due to how I knew if I did, I wouldn't let go even if the next scene was his and his alone._

_I don't think I would handle witnessing such a scene. Not with Douxie and sure as hell not with Jim._

"Ladies and gentlemen. Trollhunters and my fellow wizard, I would like to introduce to you Zoe Raiden. A near dear friend of mine for the last nine hundred or so years." The pink hair woman crossed her arms over her chest as she shot Douxie a half-hearted glare.

"Nice of you to give my age away so easily, Casperan." A slight blush appeared on the older boy's face as he seemed to want to dispute the accusation from his fellow spell caster, but couldn't bring himself to actually do so. "Anyway," She turned her attention toward the rest of us as a smile appeared on her face. "Nice to meet all of you. Sorry that this is all tied to a rather dangerous endeavor, but we'll make the best of this situation, won't we?" It was then that I noted that the witch and I weren't very different in terms of taste. She wore an oversized black and grey skull shirt that hung off her right shoulder that was matched with torn up skinny jeans, black combat boots, and an array of concert wristbands. A few of the names I recognize, but quite a few of them seemed to be too faded to even read. I smiled at our similarities as I glanced toward Darci and Mary to see what they thought of the new addition to our little ragtag team of misfit guardians of Arcadia. They were looking back toward me with the same amused look as we all seemed to mutually agree on the unspoken subject.

_Despite our differences in nature and age, she's just like us. With that, we welcome her in with open arms._

"You must be the Trollhunter." I snapped my attention back toward Zoe as she took a step forward to greet me. "It's wonderful to meet you. I'm sure you know already the history of your title so I won't go into detail of how in awe I am to be standing before you, but know that if you need anything outside of this little journey of ours, you can call upon me." The two of us shared a friendly smile as she glanced down at my Papa Skull shirt I was wearing. "Also, nice taste."

"Thank you. Back at ya, though. I noticed the Ashes To New bracelet you have. Kind of jealous, honestly." Zoe looked back toward Douxie for a moment as she pointed her thumb toward me.

"I like this one. Can I keep her? She's one of my people." I couldn't help but laugh at that as Douxie just shook his head a little.

"How did I know you two would get along?" He rolled his eyes jokingly as he crossed his arms over his chest. As he did so, Zoe seemed to take the opportunity as a way to introduce herself personally to the rest of the team.

"Mary and Darci, I suppose?"

"Yup! I guess Douxie spoke about all of us to a certain degree?" The witch gave a small smile to them as she shrugged her shoulders a little.

"He gave me a small rundown on each of you. Names including a small description of who you are. Nothing more than that though." As she made her way down the line, Jim moved so that he was beside me. His hand slipping into mine as she came up to him after introducing herself to Toby. "And you must be Jim. Last son of the line of witches from the Lady of the Lake. Wonderful to meet you."

"You as well." I glanced over toward Jim as it was obvious he was nervous to be before Zoe. A confused look took over my face as I just gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

_No wonder why he moved to join my side though. He looks like he's already overstepped his boundaries and he's only met the woman for not even five minutes._

"Don't be so nervous, young one. I know that you feel as if you've disrespected me wearing my old pendant, but I promise you there are no ill feelings between us." I gave her a wide-eyed look as I glanced back toward Jim who seemed a lot more at ease after she spoke.

"The necklace is yours? I didn't know." Zoe turned her attention toward me as she just gave a soft smile toward me.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was told that you gave it to him as a gift. Well," She brought her eyes back toward Jim as she gave him a smirk. "More like this one's aura told me that enough. You gave it to him for the same reason I made the little jewel. To protect the wearer from harm. So in my eyes," She looked back toward me as a smile took over her face once more. "The pendant is fulfilling its purpose and doing so out of one of the purest of emotions that I made it from." A blush took over my cheeks as I understood exactly what she meant from the softness that took over her voice. I just rubbed mindless circles into the back of Jim's hand as I could tell both of us were quite bashful at her statement. She turned her attention back toward Douxie though as a smirk reappeared on her features. "Still don't understand how someone _lost_ the damn thing though."

"I told you the last hundreds of years, Zoe, it was an _accident_."

"Must have been one hell of an accident for it to end up in the hands of a troll shop owner."

"ANYWAY!" Douxie let out a dramatic sigh as he decided he had enough of his friend's teasing. "We've got a Gootslang to slay."

"Of course." Zoe moved to join Douxie's side before giving the rest of us her full attention. "I was able to find the creature not too far away from the heart of Arcadia. A few miles north of here, ironically, in a small cave-like structure."

"Like any other Gootslang, really."

"But it's an older one. Probably one of the first offsprings to the original. It has deep dark tough skin so only the sharpest of blades would be able to cut through it. Daylight might just be the only one to do so, actually, since it's able to strike through stone." I nodded along to what Zoe was stating as she now looked at Jim directly. "But there's a soft spot within the creature's mouth. I believe that a direct hit within there would cause its death to be swift and easy."

"What kind of magic you suggest?"

"That's the problem, honestly." Zoe crossed her arms over her chest as she nulled over Jim's question. "I have no clue. Light magic might affect it since it's a creature stemming from dark magic but I've also witnessed moments when it takes dark spells to land a killing blow to such creatures." She dropped her arms to her sides once more as she looked over all of us. "But one this is for certain. The cave it's residing in is too small for more than two fighters to attack it. If not, well, I hope you enjoy stray lightning bolts." She held up her right hand as a wave of electricity reached her palms.

"So Zoe and I concluded that Claire and Jim should be the ones to go after the creature with us residing outside as support just in case of anything going awry."

"So send our wizard and the huntress here in to fight against an ancient creature by _themselves_?"

"It's the best option unless someone wants to die from close proximity to magic casting. Claire's armor will keep her safe from any backlash and Jim is the only one that can cast both dark and light magic. It's the only way. Even then, they won't be by themselves. I'll be keeping an eye on their auras and if anything goes wrong, we'll be there in a heartbeat. Nothing more, nothing less." I looked over toward Jim who was looking right back toward me. Our friends were obviously against the idea, but the two of us seemed to understand that there truly was no other way around the situation.

"Do you have any other ideas?" He just gave me a soft chuckle as his hand's grip tightened around mine.

"Why are you asking me? You're the smart one out of the two of us." I smiled at his statement as I tabbed the back of his hand gently with my thumb.

"We can handle it though."

"As long as we're together," He whispered out toward me as he leaned so I was the only one to hear him. "I think we can do anything. Ancient being or not."

_What would I do without you? Probably be an anxious mess over the fact of fighting a fucking elephant serpent, honestly._

_But he's right._

I looked over toward Zoe to give her a simple nod of agreeance.

_He and I can do anything as long as we're together. Ancient beings or not._

* * *

_I thought we were going to be fine when we first entered the Gootslang's cave._

_But as we were fighting back against the being, I felt helpless as my light attacks merely bounced off the creature's tough exterior._

"CLAIRE!" I pushed myself up off the ground from where the being smacked me down into only to watch as she struggled against the Gootslang's tail that held her arms down to her sides.

"GOD DAMN YOU, YOU FUCKING LEATHER SKINNED-!" Her words were cut off as the near midnight colored serpent squeezed the words out of her. A sharp screaming coming from her as I felt newfound anger fill my system. I pushed myself up to a standing position as I felt my hands ball into a fist on both sides of me.

_I won't let this being get the best of us. I won't let them win._

I clenched my teeth together as I felt my magic dip into the deepest darkest bits within me as I brought my hand up toward the sharp-toothed serpent.

_I most definitely won't lose Claire._

"Let. Her. _Go_!" I yelled out the last bit as I watched a black and purple orb swirl within my right hand. I used my left to keep my shaking limb steady as I narrowed my eyes at the beast. " _Purpura lumen inspiratione!_ " My voice grew dark as the serpent reared its head toward me. A large hiss coming from its mouth as I just smirked at the beast in reply.

_Thanks for exposing yourself, asshole._

I let out a low growl as I forced the electric pulse of pure magic straight toward the beast. The energy bursting from my hand like a cannon as it hit the Gootslang right in the mouth. Instantly, it dropped Claire as it screamed in reply.

"Unus est magister vester unus est maxime momenti visa est ut obliviscatur praecepta societatis in veneficus." I hissed out the last word as I stepped forward. Another spell swirling around before my right hand as I targeted the already dying creature. "Numquam irrumabo cum veneficus scriptor Misericordiam consecuta." I felt my jacket whip around me as the pendant around my neck started to glow a deep vibrant purple in the corner of my eye. The sudden gust of wind around me carrying up as it tossed around my clothing. " _Abi in malam pestem, ya bastardis._ " Another ball of black and purple shot out toward it as I growled out the statement. The blast from my hand hitting the creature in its head once more as it's already stone turning skin caused it to shatter on impact. My anger started to subside as the pieces fell to the ground with a large thud.

_No one hurts Claire and gets away with it._

I dropped to my knees as I felt a sudden sense of weakness take over my system.

_Even if it takes all of me to make sure of it._

"JIM!" I collapsed forward as her frantic voice echoed within my mind. Sleep suddenly taking over my being even if my body felt as if it was being torn apart from the inside out.

_Even if it means losing myself._

* * *

I paced back and forth within the Lake residence's living room as Douxie, Zoe, and Jim's mother were upstairs taking care of the passed out wizard. Anxiety swelling in my chest as my mind couldn't shake the glimpses of Jim's limp body on the dirty ground as I held onto him like a lifeline.

 _"Claire, I know you're worried but for us to get him to someone that can help him, you need to_ let go _." I buried my face into Jim's hair as his head laid limp within my lap._

_"I-I-."_

_"Love, you need to let me take him." I pulled my head back to look over the sickly pale features that replaced the gentle smile and loving blue-eyes I loved more than anything. He looked so small within my arms. His breathing was steady and it was the only thing that kept me from losing myself, but I couldn't get myself to let go of him. The need to protect drained being taking over me more than anything within that moment. "Claire, please. We need to get him to his mom so she can heal him. She's the only one that knows how." I nodded as I slowly unwrapped my arms from around his neck. Even if it killed me slowly to do so._

I shook my head as I brought myself out of the memory.

_He just overworked himself. He was breathing. He'll be fine, Claire. Just calm down. He's in good hands._

I felt two different hands engulf my shoulders as I nearly started to cry as I looked between my two best friends. Standing before me was a worried Toby as he looked at me with a heartbroken gleam in his eyes.

_You've got to be strong. You're not the only one affected by this. You're not the only one that loves him._

"S-Sorry." I let out a breath I was holding as I placed a hand on each of Darci's and Mary's that were still sitting on my shoulders.

"You're fine, Claire. You're allowed to be choked up right now. I think anyone else in your position would most definitely be."

"But I'm acting as if I'm the only one that cares and I'm _not_."

"But you're the one that _loves_ him. Not as a brother and much more than just a friend." Toby spoke gently toward me as he took a step closer. "You're allowed to be this way. You have every right. But I've seen Jim go through this before. Not as terrible as this time around, but he's gone through this before. He's a tough cookie. He'll be fine."

"I sure hope so."

"He is." I turned my head toward the staircase to see a soft smiling Douxie standing there with Zoe by his side. "Ready to see him? I suggest one at a time though. He's a little out of it." I felt all their eyes land on me as I already knew what they were going to say. Instead of letting them ask it though, I started making my way toward Douxie who just pointed up the staircase. "First door to your left."

"Thanks." I gave him a soft smile as I made my way past him and Zoe. But before I could completely, Douxie reached out and placed a hand onto my shoulder just as Mary and Darci had done.

"There's one more thing, Claire." I gave the wizard a confused look as he continued. "This wasn't an ordinary magic drainage. The magic he used seemed to backfire against him. Eating slightly at him as he cast it. Do you remember at all what he did?"

"It was a black and purple spell. Something inspiratione? Sorry, I speak Spanish. Not Latin."

"No, thank you. It helps. It seemed his light magic went against him."

"His light magic?" Zoe spoke this time as she answered the question I presented to them.

"Light magic is just as dangerous as dark magic. Even more so within a wizard that can wield both light and dark magic. Especially when dark emotions charged his light attacks." I swallowed dryly as I looked up toward where they told me Jim was resting.

"Is he going to be alright? Can this happen again?"

"He'll be fine. I don't doubt that this will happen once again. His magic is charged by his emotions. He just needs to learn which magic styles to use when which emotion is taking over him. It'll take time though." I gave a simple nod as I let his words seep into my skin. "But go ahead." He gave me a soft smile as he took back his hand and gestured toward the upstairs once more. "He's waiting for ya."

Without a second thought, I made my way up the rest of the staircase and slipped into the room to be welcomed by a soft giggling voice that I knew all too well.

"Claire?" He let out a soft laugh once more as he perked up at the sight of me. "Claire!" He gave me a childish grin as I just smiled back toward him. "I kept telling Douxie I wanted to see you but he kept telling me that I need to rest but I told him no cause fuck that." I couldn't help but laugh at him as I reached his bedside. I reached out to take his right hand as I sat down onto the small space open next to him on the bed.

"Yeah? And how are you feeling?" He looked down toward our joint hand as he messed with my fingertips with a goofy smile on his face.

"Tired. But I'm better now. Especially since you're here." I couldn't help but blush at his words as I tried to remind myself that he wasn't himself due to whatever it was that his mom had to give him.

"I'm happy you're okay." He gave me a sloppy smile as he took my hand into both of his.

"I'm happy _you're_ okay." He brought my hand up to his cheek so he could lean his head against the back of it. "I was so worried about you when I hear you scream. It echoed within my head. Like a sorrowful choir ringing within my being." He looked up toward me with a sad smile as he rubbed his cheek against my hand. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I'm safe, Jim. I'm okay."

"I know." He gave me a sweet smile as he whispered to me in the sweetest tone. "I did good, didn't I?" I laughed at the childish tone returning to his voice as he brought our hands back down.

"The best." I gave him a sweet smile in return. "The best I've ever seen."

"You're always so nice to me." His smile grew as he continued. "So pretty too. I'm so happy I met you." The blush that was still on my cheeks deepened as I let out a small laugh to try to calm my nerves.

"I'm happy I met you too, Jim."

"Lay down with me? I'm tired but I really don't want you to leave." He spoke like a five-year-old as he scooted a little to his left to give me a bit more space beside him. "Please~?" He elongated the word as he looked up toward me with the brightest pair of puppy dog eyes that I couldn't even say a yes to as I laid down beside him. "Yay!" I giggled at his goofiness as he buried his face into my shoulder. His hand engulfing mine once more as I became his pillow.

"Happy?" He hummed in content in reply as he nuzzled a little bit more into my neck.

"The happiest. More than I could ever be." I smiled as I leaned my head against the top of his. His breath suddenly becoming steady as sleep took over him with ease.

_To say I had feelings for the boy before today was true._

I felt my smile widen on my face as I clutched his hand gently in mine.

 _But there was something more than just_ _a_ feeling _that was spreading across my chest and engulfing my heart in the lightest more purest fashion._

I turned my head to press a kiss to the top of his head as he just nuzzled closer into my neck and murmur sweetly in his sleep. Tiredness taking over me as well as a single thought echoed through my mind.

_And I guess that's this is what love feels like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin to English translations:
> 
> Unus est magister vester unus est maxime momenti visa est ut obliviscatur praecepta societatis in veneficus. -Your master forgot one major rule when it comes to wizards.
> 
> Numquam irrumabo cum veneficus scriptor Misericordiam consecuta- You never fuck with a wizard's loved ones.
> 
> Abi in malam pestem, ya bastardis- Go to hell, ya bastard.
> 
> Purpura lumen inspiratione- Purple light blast


	13. Compromising Positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY FRIENDS! This update is a bit on the shorter side, but I didn't want to put too much on y'alls plate when it came to this chapter. I have a lot of stuff I want to do with this next chapter, but it needs a build-up to it. Which let to this chapter lol
> 
> ANYWAY! Much love, everyone! Hope you enjoy!

When I awoke the next morning with a heaviness in my head but a lightness in my heart.

My body was still out of sorts and the pain was still spreading across my limbs and chest since I pushed myself a little too far the night before, but fuzzy memories of Claire being by my side made a smile appear on my face once my eyes fluttered open to the morning light.

_Especially since a soft breath tickled the skin of my cheek as a weight took over my right arm with ease._

I looked over to my right to see a sleeping Claire nuzzled into my right shoulder as a soft smile graced her face. The streaming sunlight from the window shaping her face as if she was some kind of angel on earth.

_Wouldn't fucking doubt it, honestly. Just look at her._

I chuckled at myself as I brought my hand up from the arm she was laying on to rub small circles in her back. Only causing her to stir slightly against me before just nuzzling into my neck even further. I felt a blush take over my cheeks as she let out a small content sigh within her sleep.

_In the name in all that is holy-._

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

I looked over her once more as I felt her tighten her arms that were resting around my waist. I was able to pull my gaze away from her enough to glance over toward the clock on my desk.

_Uh. I guess I have a bit more time before we should get our shit together._

I smiled at the thought as I put my head back down onto my pillow. Claire rubbing herself closer into my neck after I did so.

_A little bit more rest won't hurt anyone. Especially not too teens that barely get enough as it is._

I closed my eyes gently as I leaned my head gently against her's. Sleep simply whisking me away all while the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo took over my nose. The scent calming me down until sleep took over me completely.

* * *

I rolled up the sleeves of the jacket I was wearing since it was way too long in the arms than what I was used to. The shoulders of it dangling off my own as it was obvious to anyone that glanced in my direction that it wasn't mine to begin with.

_Damn you, Jim. You and your broad shoulders. At least his joggers fit though. Thank god for his skinny legs, as Douxie or Toby would say at the very least._

I smiled at the thought as I tried my best to fix the jacket onto my shoulders.

 _Well, it didn't help that he had to find something for me to wear in a matter of minutes. Especially since we were both stammering messes when we first woke up from our rather, well,_ compromising _positions. With my face hidden away in his neck and his arms locked around me as tight as a seatbelt, it wasn't the most_ friendly _of sleeping positions and both of us were blushing fools because of it._

I felt a blush take over my face with ease as I looked over the outfit I was wearing. It was most definitely _not_ a Claire Nuñez outfit at the very least. A faded blue and white Gun-Robot shirt that was a little too long on my torso, black joggers, my normal black boots, and a blue hoodie completed what felt to me was a very _Jim_ look instead.

_Well, I wonder why,_ _Nuñez? It's not like the boy didn't just hand it to you in a blind panic a few hours ago._

"Seems like you had fun, Nuñez." I shot a flustered glare over toward Mary who joined my side with ease.

"Shush."

"What!? You just seemed you had fun. Especially since he gave you hi clothes to borrow."

"Well, it's not like I could wear the ones I had yesterday. Thank you though since you said I was staying at your house to my parents."

"I've got you, C-Bomb. Darci even lent a hand in the ordeal so you've got her to thank too."

"Will do then." She gave me a soft smile as the teasing look in her eye vanished from view.

"How is he though? Is he doing alright?" I smiled at Mary's worry. I knew ever since the night before that she and the group were worried about our favorite halfling as much as I was, but was more worried about how I was handling the situation instead.

"He's doing alright." I slipped my hands into the hoodie pockets which only caused the right side to slip off my shoulder once more. "He said he felt his libs were made of lead this morning, but he also said not to worry about because that's normal after the amount of magic he used." A small frown took over my face as I remembered what Douxie had stated the night before. "But I'm not quite sure if it's anything like he's been through before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Douxie said that he used up his mana like any other wizard would do, but there was something off about this one. Like he didn't just use too much of his mana but also used too much of a specific kind of magic. I remember overhearing that Vendel say to Jim that he's someone that needs balance with his magic. It was something about how if he uses too much of either side of the spectrum that it'll have consequences." I gave a small shrug as I cast my gaze to the floor. "I don't know. I might just be overthinking it, but I'm worried about him. Especially with all the Strickler has threatened and everything, I'm just a little paranoid."

"Claire," I felt Mary place a hand onto my left shoulder as she spoke to me in a soft tone. Rather contrasting with the teasing tone that she used prior in the conversation. "Jim's going to be fine."

"But how can we be so sure? We're going to make a move and soon against the Janus Order. What happens if he uses up his mana again? What if they realize that he can't summon as many taxing spells as other wizards can? I don't want him used like some kind of pawn. Especially after seeing the effects that might have on him."

"Because we'll make sure it won't happen. We'll make a plan and we'll follow it through. Just as we always have since you found the amulet. Nothing more, nothing less." She gave me a confident smile before squeezing my shoulder just the slightest. "Now come on. Where's that Nuñez determination of yours? It's gotten you through everything so far. Don't lose it just yet!" I gave Mary a large smile before bringing my gaze back up toward her.

"Thanks, Mar."

"Anytime, C-Bomb." We shared a small moment of silence before she started dragging me off toward our history class. "Now come on. We've got an hour of hearing a boring-ass changeling threaten us through history slides to deal with." I giggled at her sudden change in demeanor as we made our way toward Strickler's class. A single thought invading my mind as I felt like a normal teenager for just a moment.

_Honestly, what would I do without friends like Mary on my side?_

* * *

" _What exactly are you thinking here, Hisrdoux_?" I ran a hand through my hair as I held my phone close to my ear.

"Honestly? I have not a single clue."

" _Douxie. This is madness you're thinking of. Sneaking into the museum? Where you know the Janus Order is hiding their most precious artifacts and even the goddamn Killahead Bridge itself? Are you_ insane _?"_

"If I was sane, Zoe, I don't think we'd be as good as friends as we are." I chuckled at the statement as all I heard was a serious tone from the other line.

" _Douxie. I'm serious. Are you sure about this? You of all people know how kind of hell they caused to magical creatures. Let alone our people._ " I sighed as I let her words sink into my skin. Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell that she was urging me to go against what I had planned.

_But I've lost too many at the hand of the Janus Order. Too many to a war that I could have stopped all those centuries ago._

I felt a determined look take over my face as I took a deep breath.

_And I'm not going to lose anyone to it again. Not when I have too much to lose. Especially after what Jim went through yesterday._

I grimaced at the thought before shaking my head slightly.

_I won't let him hurt anymore. At least, not if I know I can do something about it. At least push it back just the slightest._

"If you don't hear from me by midnight tonight, I want you to tell him what I did."

" _You think I'll let you do this on your own? You really must be insane then._ "

"Zoe."

" _You're_ not _heading into the hall of the changeling king without me._ _Have Archie leave a message for him instead because even if you want me to or not, I'm coming with you."_

"I can't ask that of-."

" _You didn't have to._ " I smiled at the gentle tone in her voice. " _'You never had to._ "

"Are you sure? You yourself were the one saying I was crazy before."

" _Not really. But I know I can't talk to out of it so might as well join ya to make sure you don't get yourself slaughtered or something. I can throw together some stuff and make some pendants or_ something _to protect us from whatever they have hidden away in there. Can't just go in willy-nilly, ya know?_ "

"Always the planner, aren't you?"

" _Someone's gotta be with your ass._ " I let out a hearty laugh at her response.

"What would I do without you, Zoe?"

" _I don't know. Probably would have been burned alive, honestly._ "

"That was _one time,_ Raiden. I wasn't even convicted of it so the pyre was not where I was going. "

" _One time was_ more _than enough, Casperan. It's why I made that pendant Jim has in the first place._ " Silence filled the other line as I adjusted my school bag on my shoulder. " _How did that end up in Troll Market anyway?_ "

"Promise you won't be mad?"

" _Casperan, I swear to the Gods above if you lost it in some kind of bet again._ "

"I thought I had it handled! I had an ace up my sleeve and everything! Quite literally, mind you."

" _HISIRDOUX CASPERAN DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MAGIC IT TOOK TO CREATE THAT DAMN THING?!"_

"This is why I wanted you to promise first." I heard a soft sigh end up on the other line. I knew that she was more than likely pinching the bridge of her nose like she always has when it came to me causing such a commotion.

_She hasn't thrown me to the curb just yet, though. I guess that's a good sign of how long the two of us have known each other._

" _So what's the plan?_ "

"Meet me up at the museum at three. We'll scope it out, see if they're any point of entry we can take, and pull back to gather whatever it is we need."

" _Then we'll head back when night falls._ "

"As always. It'll be like the good old days when we would steal from those magic shops as young little wizards."

" _Set for this time it's changelings we're stealing from and the wand you stole for me is being replaced with a piece of the goddamn Killahead Bridge._ "

"Still up for it?" An amused look took over my face as I gave a small chuckle in return. "I won't force you to go along with it."

" _We're going together, no matter what. You can fucking fight me on it._ " I smiled at the determined tone within her voice as she continued. " _Let's burn some bridges, Doux._ "

"As always, Zo."

* * *

I grew anxious as I scanned over the empty school parking lot where Douxie would normally pick me up for our training hours. I felt Claire try to calm my obvious nervousness with her rubbing small gentle circles at the top of my back. I couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. Especially since Douxie was never late. He might have been a mess when he arrives or might almost kill someone on the way here, but he was never one to be late. Specifically for training sessions.

"Why not just call him?" I shrugged at the idea as I looked over toward Claire.

"He never picks up when he's driving. Always saying that it's dangerous even though being on the rode himself is dangerous on its own." Claire gave me a soft smile as it was obvious she was trying to keep the conversation in a serious tone despite how desperately she wanted to laugh.

"Maybe it's just the nerves getting to you? With the showcase this week and what happened yesterday, I don't doubt that you're a little out of sorts." I chuckled at that as I gave her a smile. Noting that she was still in the clothes I gave her earlier this morning.

_Especially after the pure panic attack I had this morning I wouldn't doubt that my nerves are a little on edge after all of it._

I reached up and placed a hand on top of hers that was now resting itself on my shoulder.

_Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm just out of it. It hasn't been that long, I don't think._

"James!" I whipped my head toward Archie's voice as the sound of skittering paws came up the cement staircase that Claire and I were standing on. "Oh lord if it wasn't still sunlight, I would have just used my wings." I gave Archie a curious look as he leaped up the last few steps.

"Arch? What are you doing here?" He held up one of his paws as he silently pleaded to be given a minute to breathe. All while he was catching his breath, Claire gave a soft squeeze to my shoulder as if she had a feeling something was _wrong_ since there was a lack of the other familiar's presence beside the dragon.

"Douxie got himself in a little bit of a-." Archie hesitated for a second as he seemed to search for the right word. " _Scuffle_. He and Zoe both."

" _Archie._ " I felt a serious tone take over my voice as I tried my best to calm the anxiety flaring within my chest. "What do you mean?"

"They've been captured. By the Janus Order." I heard a familiar rock tune play from beside me. I looked over to Claire who pulled out her phone from the jogger's pocket and hold it to her ear.

"Hello?" Her face instantly turned to a gloomed filled stare before turning her attention to me. Her right hand that kept itself onto my shoulder only tightened its hold as anger seemed to pour out of her soon after. "I _swear_ if you do anything to either of them, I'll-." She seemed to be cut off as a softer look took over her face as she pulled her eyes away from me. After a few more seconds, she pulled the phone away from her ear. A worried look taking over her face as she brought her gaze to me once more.

"Claire?"

"That was Strickler." She closed her eyes for a moment as she tried her best to come to terms with whatever it was that the bastard told her.

"What does that-?"

"He said that he'll release Douxie and Zoe if I bring him the amulet. On Friday. A few hours before the showcase."

"What's the catch?" She brought her eyes back up to me as her hazel eyes had a gleam within them that I couldn't name. The emotion dimming the usually bright color of her brown eyes as whatever it was that Strickler demanded of her was affecting her deeply.

"I have to be alone."

"Or?" I watched as she swallowed dryly. Pain obviously filling her being as she cast her gaze away from me once more.

"Or they'll come after you next." I could tell by how dark her voice turned that there was something much more to it that she couldn't bring herself to say. My mind connecting the pieces without her even needing to speak it.

_And it won't be the same hostage situation either._


	14. In the Hall of the Gum-Gum King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, mates! I've been trying to write daily prompts and getting ready for Christmas so things have been a little hectic on my end lol I know y'all don't mind as long as you guys get a good update, but it feels weird not having a spammy update schedule. Ya know?
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope you guys, gals, and all those in-between enjoy this update! A Merry Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate to you as well if I don't update before then! Much love, mates, and stay safe!
> 
> P.S After writing note: HOLY SHIT THIS THING IS LONG LIKE THE FUCK how did I end up writing 6000 and still feel like I rushed it a little? Good gods.

" _Are you sure about this?_ "

"Jim, I've told you a hundred times now that I've got this handled."

" _I know. I know. I'm just worried, is all._ " I smiled at the anxious tone in his voice as I kept my phone close to my ear. The rain pelting against the hoodie I was still borrowing from him as I walked toward the meetup location for Strickler and me.

"I got that necklace, remember? I'll use it if I need your help and then you can portal your ass over to where ever I am if need be."

" _I know you've said that to me approximately a hundred times, but I'm still not sure about this._ "

"Want me to be honest?" I came to a stop before the alleyway we had agreed upon.

" _Well, I don't want you to lie to me_." He chuckled desperately on the other end.

"I would rather be with you getting ready in a dressing room instead of this." I smiled softly as I looked down toward the wet concrete while nervously tapping the toe of my right boot. The simple action keeping me from losing my mind at how stupid I must have sounded.

" _I wish it was me having to do the bargaining instead of you. You're a lot smarter than me anyway so you would come up with a way to keep Miss Janeth from losing her mind here._ "

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Lake."

" _And you give me too much._ " He gave a small chuckle as a knock appeared on his end. " _I gotta go and do the distracting. Please be safe, alright?_ "

"I'll try my best, Lake. Keep an eye on that hand of yours."

" _I'll be watching it like a hawk._ "

"I'll talk to you as soon as I can the-."

" _Wait._ " I could hear him swallow on the other line. " _I-._ " He let out a sigh as a small thud came from him. Probably from him placing a hand onto something like he normally would. Somehow though, I think I understood exactly what he wanted to say, but it was obvious to me that he was too afraid to really say it.

_Don't worry, Lake. I like you too._

I glanced down the alleyway before seeing a set of glowing yellow eyes.

_But now is not the time for this. No matter how much I want it to be._

"This isn't goodbye, Jim. I'll come back, I promise. Even if it means slaying Gunmar myself." I whispered into the receiver as I kept my eyes on the glowing pair watching me. "But I've gotta go. We can talk more about this later, okay?"

" _Yeah. Definitely. Just, please stay safe. I don't know what I would do without you._ " I felt a blush appear on my face as my smile widened at his words.

"And I without you, Wizard. But I've gotta go. Talk to you soon."

" _Alrighty. See you around, Hunter._ " I pulled the phone away from my ear as the other line went dead. I slipped it into the hoodie I was wearing before walking down toward where I knew Strickler was. I took a deep breath as I saw the glowing eyes appear once more.

_Steel yourself, Claire. You've got this._

I closed my eyes for a moment as I released the breath I was holding. I opened my eyes soon after as Strickler presented himself before me.

_Time to enter the hall of the Gum-Gum King._

* * *

Watching Jim pace within the dressing room was anxiety fueling enough let alone knowing exactly why the halfling was in such a nervous state. He was nipping at his nonexistent fingernails on his left hand while keeping a keen eye on his right.

"Jim," The blue-eyed wizard snapped his attention toward me with a panicked look in his eyes. His fingertips still residing on his lips as I tried my best not to laugh at him. "You're getting all worked up when Claire's got this all planned out. Draal and AAARRRGGHH are on speed dial with Darci and Toby right outside the museum, you've got that necklace thing for whenever they need an extra set of magical hands, and I'm here to make sure nothing goes astray with the show. Hell, even Blinky's got his hands in it all making sure the getaway sewer thing Claire thought up of isn't being blocked by anything. You really need to just relax."

"I know, Mar. It's just-." He turned his head away from me and let out a loud sigh. "I'm just worried is all." I felt a smirk appear on my face as I leaned my back against the dressing room door.

"I'm guessing this has to do with a lot more than just Douxie and Zoe being all tied up at the moment, huh?" I watched as blush took over the wizard's cheeks as he snapped his attention back toward me.

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?" He dropped his hands to his sides as he tried to defend himself. The navy blue doublet he was asked to wear for the show ruffling slightly. Only showcasing just how much the question truly ruffled his feathers.

_God. Him and Claire are in too deep with one another, huh?_

"What I'm saying is that I can tell you care a lot for Claire and not in that, 'She's my friend' kind of way so don't try to bullshit me." The blush on his face only deepened as he slipped his hands into his costume's britches. His eyes casted down to his feet as a shy essence seemed to pour out from the normally rather calm magical wielder.

"And if you're right?"

"Trust me, I won't tell anyone. You're secret is safe with me, Romeo. But trust me, your Juliet is the same way." His head perked up at this as a shocked look took over his face. "What? You don't think she would like you or something? Jim, she's been crushing on you since she first came to Arcadia. Something about a party her mom forced her to go to. Something about seeing a cute guy in a blue suit trying his best to help his mom out." I felt a smirk reappear on my face as I dropped my hands to my sides. "That ring any bells to you?"

"A little." His voice was meek as he pulled his right left hand out of his pockets to rub his right elbow in an awkward stance. I couldn't help but smile at the boy.

_And now I see why Claire likes you so much. She's always been one to like the softies from what I gathered, and you're no different Blue Boy._

"And I'm guessing you're extra anxious right now because not just is Claire risking her life right now, but you also have to kiss her in about a few hours if things go smoothly."

"Actually? I nearly forgot about the second part there." He reached up with his left hand to now rub the back of his neck. "But can we just agree to ignore that part for right now? I'm anxious as it is at the moment."

"Sure thing. But I was going to say not to worry too much about it. Claire's just as nervous, you know."

"Claire? Of all people? Nervous about a show? That's impossible."

"Well, it's more than just a show tonight. It's acting with the guy that she's had a thing for since she got here. Let alone having to kiss him for the final scene."

"Wait." He brought his eyes up to meet mine as a curious look took over his face. "Would Claire like you saying anything like this to me?"

"Oh, she'll kill me if she finds out, but remember what I said? You're secret is safe with me. I hope that goes both ways." I smiled at him as he just gave a small chuckle in return.

"I guess it'll have to be, huh?"

"Damn right, Romeo." He gave a heartfelt laugh for a moment before he cut it off sharply. He pulled out his right hand from his pocket which now illuminated with a soft blue glow.

"Well, I guess it's showtime somewhere." He unbuttoned and shrugged off his blue doublet before gesturing out beside him to make a small blue and black portal. "Got everything covered here?" He reached out with his left hand to give him his costume piece which I took with a smile.

"Abso-fucking-lutely, Lake." I nodded my head toward the portal and I laid his doublet over my forearm. "Now go save our Juliet. Curtain is in an hour."

"You got it." He nearly ran into the portal without a second thought until he turned his attention toward me for another moment. "Hey, Mary?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." A large smile took over the wizard's face which I couldn't help but mimic back to him.

"Anytime, Blue Boy." With that, Jim lept through the portal with ease. A single thought invading my mind as the portal closed behind him.

_Damn those two are perfect for each other._

* * *

"CLAIRE!" I yelled out as I jumped through the portal. The vintage boots of my costume clunking to the floor as I jumped ironically right beside the girl in question.

"Jim!" She dropped the necklace I gave her and shot me a smile as she brought her foot up to kick Nomura straight into the stomach. "Nice to have you drop in." I chuckled at her reply as looked around the hellish scene. Douxie and Zoe were being cut down by Toby and Darci respectively in the distance. Bular and Draal were going at it before the bridge as AAARRRGGHH was keeping Strickler occupied. It was obvious that they didn't have the amulet due to Claire's shining silver armor covering her skin.

"Seems like you've got things handled for the most part." I chuckled as I shot my hand out toward Nomura. "Olympus vincula!" Silver chains appeared and wrapped about Nomura with ease as it forced her arms down her sides. "Repello!" Suddenly the changeling was forced back and dropped her down in front of the large sight of the Killahead Bridge. Claire let out a heavy sigh as it was obvious she was having a hard time keeping up with the ragging enemies.

"Thanks for that one."

"Any time, Trollhunter." Suddenly a sharp yell came from our side as our attention went to our left. The sight of Strickler running toward us in his troll form was enough for us to break away from one another as the changeling swiped at Claire with one of his many knives.

"Help AAARRRGGHH get Douxie and Zoe down. I can take this one." I watched Claire as she readied her blade before her. Strickler snarling at her as he grabbed out a few blades to hold them tight between his fingers. I was hesitant at first before looking other toward AAARRRGGHH that seemed to be struggling to get over toward my fellow wizards due to Bular's and Draal's battle before them.

_Other things are important right now, Jim. Get your ass motivated._

I dashed over toward where AAARRRGGHH was before extending my hand toward Bular.

"Tergum!" A bright blue light pushed back the ragging troll back from Draal from where the wizards were strung up by strings.

"Damn wizard!" I yelped a little as AAARRRGGHH picked me up by the back of my costume shirt and set me on his back as he rushed toward where Toby and Darci were cutting Douxie and Zoe loose. Draal taking Bular's attention before the Gum-Gum could rush toward AAARRRGGHH and me.

"Nice job." I smiled down toward AAARRRGGH as I grabbed onto the scruff of his neck.

"Thanks, big guy." I looked up toward where he stopped to see Douxie hanging above me by a few inches. "How ya doing, Teach?"

"Oh, you know. He gave a small shrug as he gave me a small smile. "Just _hanging_ around."

"Did you just-?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"That's not gonna distract me from the fact that you got yourself trapped by the Janus Order, Doux." A shameful look took over Douxie's face as Darci let out a triumphant cry.

"Finally!" As the word came out of her, Douxie dropped down onto AAARRRGGHH's back before Darci dropped down to follow. "That took way too fucking _long_. I swear. Next time you get yourself all tied up like that, I'm having you try to get yourself down." Douxie just gave the girl a large smile as he scrolled through his bracelet.

"Trust me, mate, if I had this thing in my grasp, I would of. But I guess they were smart enough to keep my hands away from each other." He tapped on a spell from his bracelet and pointed it toward the ropes that held Zoe still. The ones that Toby was still cutting at. "Ready you two?"

"Just get me down already, Hisirdoux!" Without a second thought, he zapped a sharp bolt of energy toward the ropes, cutting them clean before Zoe and Toby fell to the floor. Zoe landing on her feet with grace as Toby landed, well, not so gracefully. Zoe looked over toward where the redhead landed face first with a hurt expression on her face. "You alright there, Red?"

"Just cheeky," Toby mumbled as a sharp scream came from our left. My head snapped over toward the scream to see that it was from Claire who was stripped from the amulet off her chest.

"CLAIRE!" I jumped off AAARRRGGHH's back as Strickler slammed the amulet into the side of Killahead Bridge. Another scream coming from the changeling I had sitting there. A black hole like vortex coming from under the bridge as the amulet activated the stone structure. I reached out my hand toward the structure as I felt the pendant I had hidden under my shirt burned lightly against my skin. " _Lucem diem_!" I screeched out the words as a bright light appeared from the balm of my hand.

"JIM!" Douxie yelled out behind me which caused me to glance over my shoulder toward him. Zoe being the one holding him at bay as he screamed out toward me. "That spell is too heavy of a dark spell for you to cast so soon! You still haven't completely recovered from the daylight one!" Zoe just tightened her hold around Douxie's waist as she kept him from running out toward me.

"You've got this, kid!"

"BUT ZOE-!"

"You've got to trust him, Doux! He's the only one that can stop this! Only a dark spell will cause the daylight amulet to stop doing its job unless Claire is capable of pulling it out. You know this!" She turned her attention back toward me as she gave me a simple nod. "Give it all you got, kid! My pendant will keep you safe." I nodded my head in reply as I turned my head back toward the bridge where Claire was struggling against Strickler. Anger filling my chest as I saw him land a punch on the Trollhunter. My voice coming out in a roar as I finished the spell.

" _CATACLYSMUS!"_

* * *

Everything was bright at first. My eyes closing on instinct as it was nearly blinding to look at until darkness appeared behind my eyelids once more.

_Christ._

I pushed myself off the ground as I reached my hand out to call for the amulet. It easily coming to my hand thanks to Draal's lessons.

_That was one hell of a blast._

"Claire!" I looked up toward where hurried footsteps came in my direction. The sight of a worried Jim nearly stumbling as he reached my side. "Are you alright?" He wrapped his right hand around my lower back as he helped me steady myself.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I placed the amulet on my chest. The armor covering me once more as I gave him a soft smile. "Are you okay? The last time you cast a spell like that-."

"I'm alright." He gave me a large smile before pulling me into his chest. His arms wrapping around my waist with ease. "Now, at least." I laughed against him as I looked around the scene from over his shoulder. The bridge had fallen to pieces due to the halfling's spell. Dust still settling to the ground as it was obvious that the blast was probably one of the most powerful that he had ever casted.

_I remembered Douxie tell me once that Jim's magic was emotionally based._

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him close against me.

_I would hate to know what hell he must have felt to cause such a response from him._

"DRAAL! You're arm!" Jim and I pulled back from each other and whipped heads toward Draal who was struggling to rise to his feet. Without a second thought, we untangled ourselves from one another before dashing each other toward where the others were crowding.

"Draal?" The turquoise troll looked up toward me as he dusted off the remains from what was left of his right arm.

"Don't worry, Trollhunter." He gave me a wide smile as he brought up what was left of his arm. His right bicep lifting up slightly as he looked over the roughly cut arm. "The lack of a limb will never stop me from anything. Especially annoying you with my presence." I let out a soft laugh toward the troll as I heard a soft sigh come out of the half-wizard beside me. I glanced over toward him to see that a relieved look take over his face.

_He must have thought at first that his spell must have caused the harm._

I swallowed dryly as I reached out and took his right hand to entangled our fingers together.

_Again. I can't imagine the hell that he must have felt._

"Um, mates?" I whipped my head over toward Zoe who leaned down to pull a wand out from her right boot. "Seems we've got some company still." She pointed her wand toward the rubble which I looked toward to see Bular and Strickler retrieving themselves from the once against broken pieces of the bridge. I glanced over toward Jim who slipped his hand out of mine to gesture his hand out toward the two of them.

"Damn bastards won't just stay down." He mumbled beside me as I retrieved my sword from my back.

"I guess not." I looked over the rest of the group. "Douxie, Zoe. Stay here and help us with this. Toby, Darci, get Draal to Troll Market. He needs to get his arm checked. AAARRRGGHH, help them just in case if Draal ends up needing help along the way." Each of them nodded their heads and took their commands with ease before I looked over toward Jim once more.

"Us, huh?"

"I know you won't leave even if I wanted you to." He looked over his right shoulder toward me as he gave me a soft smile. His blue eyes looking as bright as lightning as his hand glowed once more.

"You know that right, Trollhunter." I smiled at his words as I turned my attention back toward the Gum-Gum and Strickler.

"Surrender now and no one else needs to be hurt." Bular just grumbled in response as Strickler gave me a snarl.

"I WILL GIVE MY FATHER YOUR SKULL AS A TROPHY, TROLLHUNTER!" The dark stoned Gum-Gum jumped from the rubble before rushing toward me. I dashed out of the way as a bright pink electric strike hit the troll in the face which caused him to stumble as he tried to swipe at my figure.

"The Trollhunter and I can take the troll!" I looked over toward Zoe as a wave of pink lightning covered her wand and hand with ease. "You boys get the changeling."

"You got it, Zo!" I looked over toward where Jim was to see he was already rushing toward where the changeling was reading himself. A roar caused my attention to turn itself back toward the troll as he rushed toward Zoe instead.

"DAMN WIZARDS!" Zoe jumped back out of Bular's grasp as she gave a snarl toward the Gum-Gum.

"I'm a witch, asshole!" She pointed her wand back toward the troll as I rushed up behind him. A pink wave of electricity striking the troll once more, but he seemed to have been ready for it as he swiped at the witch. A large wack coming from his fist smacking against her side and swept her off her feet. I jumped up as Bular was distracted by his attack. But somehow it seemed that he knew I was behind him as he whipped around and grabbed me while I was in mid-air.

"Do you think I'm some kind of fool, Trollhunter? No troll has ever won against me before." He growled out his words as he narrowed his eyes at me. "What makes you any different?" I smiled at the Gum-Gum as I deactivated the amulet which allowed me to slip out of his grasp before calling it upon me once more. My sword in my hand as I screamed out my reply.

" _I'm no troll_!" I stabbed the Gum-Gum through the chest as he yelled out in reply. Daylight cracks appearing in the Gum-Gum before falling to pieces before me. I brought my foot up onto the piece of him that my sword was still stuck within so I could pull it out with ease before turning my attention toward where Zoe was now bringing herself up from where she landed.

"But you're one hell of a hunter, kid." I smiled toward the fellow punk as hurried footsteps came toward us. I looked to my left to see Jim and Douxie running up toward us. "Where's the changeling, boys?"

"Bastard gave us the slip," Douxie grumbled out the words before looking down toward the rubble in front of him. "Seems you girls got Bular dealt with though."

"Well as they say," I felt an elbow place itself onto my shoulder as Zoe's voice came from beside me. "Never leave a man to do a woman's job." I watched as Douxie just rolled his eyes at the pink-haired witch.

"Can't say you're wrong though. Right, Jim?" My eyes gave Jim my attention as the halfling just gave a tired smile toward all of them. His costume shirt being cut right across his stomach which nearly caused me to panic until I realized there wasn't a cut insight on the boy.

"As mom would say, never screw with a woman scorned. Seems that's true with witches and trollhunters alike." I smiled at the blue-eyed boy as he turned his attention toward me. "Are you alright? Douxie, Zoe, and I can heal rather easily, but-." My smile softened as I cut him off before he could go on with one of his normal anxious rambles.

"I'm fine, Jim." The nervous look on his face disappeared as a large smile took over his face instead.

"Good. Good." I nearly chuckled at his nervous reply. My hands reaching out to take his as one of Douxie's arms flung over Jim's shoulders.

"Good indeed. Especially since you two have a show to do." Jim and I shared an anxious look as Douxie just chuckled at the two of us. "Seems you both need to get a move on. Especially since I don't doubt that Jim doesn't have the energy for a portal right now." Jim gave me a sheepish smile as I already knew Douxie's words were true. "I can drop you both off. My car shouldn't be far from where I left it." I gave Jim a curious look as I had a simple word drop from my mouth.

"Run?"

"Run." Without a second word, Jim and I started rushing out of the museum and making our way toward the school as Douxie's annoyed cry came out from behind us.

"HEY! I'm not that bad of a driver."

"You are though."

"ZOE! You're supposed to be on my side here!"

"Not today, Casperan." I giggled at the sound as I took the amulet off my chest that recalled the armor with ease. I tucked the amulet into Jim's hoodie I was still wearing as I slipped my left into his. Our feet thumping down the sidewalk as we ran our way toward the school.

_It might have been hell what he felt within that moment. It was hell what we just went through together, honestly._

I looked over toward Jim that had a joyful smile on his face.

_But that hell was well worth it and I would do it again if need be._

* * *

"Go get thee hence, for I will not away. What's here? A cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips, haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative." I knew I should feel nervous at this moment as Claire placed her hand on my bundle of hands on my chest, but I think just the thought of being here alive at the moment overtook the anxiety I felt. Just having this moment as the Trollhunter took my hand into her's was enough to make me numb to the nervousness I would normally feel.

 _But then I felt her breath on my lips for a second before her lips were on mine and I nearly_ lost it _at the mere feeling of her lips._

I melted at the touch as her hand tightened its grip on mine. My mind felt like it went into a whirl. This electric sensation taking over my skin as nothing else seemed to matter within this exact moment.

_Magna Mater, Merlinus nonminor. I could die like this._

She pulled back from me slowly. Seemingly not wanting to leave me as her line fell from her lips in a soft tone.

"Thy lips are warm."

 _Oh, I could_ definitely _die like this._

I heard Eli's footsteps as he gathered the play together in a nicely wrapped bow before the sound of the curtains closing followed his last set of words. I opened my eyes as I felt Claire bring herself off of me slowly. I slipped off the altar and faced where the audience will be as I felt a hand slip itself into mine. I looked over toward the Trollhunter as she just smiled at me. I gave her a dopey grin in return as I felt as if nothing could go wrong within this moment. That even Gunmar himself could appear and it wouldn't ruin this scene for me. I turned my attention back toward the curtains as they opened once more. Claire and I brought our joint hands up being giving a bow to the still plauding audience. Both of us smiling out toward them with pride as they cheered on our work.

"BRAVO!" I glance over toward the loud exclamation to see Douxie whistling in the horde of applause. "BEAUTIFUL!" He brought his fingers up to his lips to let out a loud whistle before Zoe nudged him in the ribs. I couldn't help but chuckle as a sharp yelp could be heard from the wizard as he shot a glare toward his lifelong companion. I glanced around the rest of the audience to see that all of our friends, besides Mary who was actually apart of the showcase, were in attendance.

But the most shocking part was when my eyes landed on the tearful look of my mother's.

_"I remember first seeing Shakespeare's plays." I gave the witch a curious look as I weighed my script in my hands._

_"Are you talking about some of the original showcases?" She simply nodded her head as she gave me a large smile._

_"Back when males were the only actors on stage. Back when young boys would have to play female counterparts. Back when I was just a young witch still."_

_"Do you think I can do it justice? You know. Be a good Romeo." She reached out and placed a hand on my right shoulder._

_"If anyone is to understand and showcase the pain of a Montague, it is you, my darling."_

I smiled at her as she wiped away a tear that fell from her right eye.

_I guess she was right. I guess I did._

I kept my eyes on my mom as the curtains closed once more. Shutting the sight of Claire and me from the world once more. I turned toward her as I felt her hand slip out of mine.

_I wasn't sure what I was expecting from the girl, but having her fling herself into my chest before wrapping her arms around my waist was not on the list of expectancies._

I smiled as I just wrapped my arms around her and held her close against me.

_Doesn't mean I minded it though._

"We did it." She muttered against my chest as her hold on me just tightened. "We fucking _did it_." I just chuckled at her in reply.

_If anyone did anything, it's her. She walked straight into the equivalent of a trollish lion's den and left it with Bular in shambles, the Killahead Bridge once again dismantled, and with little to no repercussions from it. She's done the unbelievable. She's done the unthinkable and was able to do so with grace._

_Just she might have had help, but I know I wouldn't have been able to do it alone if I were in her shoes. I don't think anyone would have._

I felt her pull back from me only to be greeted by a beaming smile taking over the Latina's face. A flutter appearing in my chest as her smile could nearly lighten up the now dimmed stage.

_And I don't think I would mind helping her for the rest of my life if she asked it of me._

"So what now, Trollhunter?" I smiled at her as confidence surged within my chest. Her triumphant smile only helping to spread the feeling further.

"We make sure that this Janus Order shit is done for good."

"Then?"

"I have a plan to get my brother out of the Darklands. That is if everything goes as it should."

"Is there room for a halfling within those plans?" Her smile just softened as her arms tightened their hold around my waist. Her reaction to my sudden question causing a soft blush to appear on my face while her gentle voice gave a reply.

"There wouldn't even be a plan if it didn't have you in it." I felt my blush deepen as she pulled me into a hug once more. "But I rather enjoy the moment right now. We'll talk more about this later." My smile widened at her words as I settled my arms around her once again.

"Just as long as there's still a later."

"There will always be a later."

"Whatever you say, Claire." I leaned my head against hers. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Now a toast!" A bunch of wooden cups was brought up to the sky as Blinky spoke. "To our Trollhunter, Claire the Bular Slayer!" A loud cheer came from the trolls of Troll Market as Blinky placed his empty upper right hand on my left shoulder. "May she protect us for years to come!" I smiled up at Blinky as Vendel joined his side.

"Troll Market is safe again at last." My smile widened at Vendel's words as a look of approval filled his eyes. Blinky caught my attention once more as he turned before placing his mug in one of his lower set of hands. He reached out and laced both of his upper ones on my shoulders.

"Don't get too comfortable, Lady Claire. There is much more for us to do. Much more training for you to have." I gave the troll a simple nod as I glanced over toward the rest of our small ragtag crew. Draal was showcasing his new prosthetic to Toby, Darci, and Mary. The three magic wielders were gathered together. Zoe toying with Douxie as normal as Archie sat upon his familiar with a content look appearing on the cat's face.

_I wouldn't mind more training. As long as it meant for each of them to be safe._

I watched with a smile as Jim looked over toward me. A soft look took over the wizard's face while one of his signature lopsided grins took over his lips. The same ones I was still reeling over kissing just a few hours before.

_To think everything went rather smoothly in comparison than I thought would actually occur. To think that nothing more hellish was caused by today's events. I couldn't be any happier than I am at this moment._

"I would hate to repeat what you've already been told," I snapped my attention toward Vendel who gave me a hesitant stare. "But I wouldn't get too comfortable Trollhunter. Not yet." I gave the elder a curious look. It seemed that the two of us were alone in the joyous crowd as Blinky seemed to have slipped away when I was in my thoughts.

"What do you mean, Master Vendel?"

"What I mean is that there is still a lot more to accomplish. A lot more is to come." I gave him a confused look.

"What exactly are you talking about, sir?"

"There is a storm brooding on the horizon. It is best to keep your eyes on it. This way it is doomed to come. This way it will pour." I watched Vendel with curious eyes as he turned to join the other trolls of Troll Market in the festivities.

 _This way it is doomed to come? Whatever the hell that means, it does_ not _sound good._

* * *

"I know that you must be furious with me and there aren't enough apologies I can say to you, Jim, but I can promise that I had your best interest at heart." I smiled at my teacher. It was true that I was angered at his sudden decision to try to steal from the Janus Order, but I was engulfed with worry for the wizard than anything else. His lack of presence only showcased to me how much he meant to me. Not just as a teacher, but as a friend.

"I already said I forgave you, Doux. Just, give me a heads up next time before you decide to do something like that again."

"Oh, trust me," Zoe smirked as she draped an arm over her fellow punk's shoulders. "I won't let him do anything like that again. Especially since it was stupid how we were caught in the first place."

"I trip on ONE SINGLE BOX and somehow everyone and their sister could hear me in a mile's radius! It was outrageous, honestly. Especially since this one shattered a plate over a guard's head and no one blinked a goddamn eye."

"It's called sneak attacks. No one expects it." I just chuckled at their interaction as Archie just looked over toward me with a content look on his face. The cat seeming to be in the same boat as I was as we enjoyed the other two magic wielder's presence.

_No amount of anger could keep me from being outraged at these two. Not now at least._

_They ever go off and do this shit again and then I might need to teach the bastard lessons on common sense instead._

I chuckled at myself as I looked around the festive showcase within the heart of Troll Market. My eyes scanning the scene until they landed upon the Trollhunter herself. It seemed she was already gracing me with her sight as a soft smile appeared on her face.

_But the lack of Douxie's presence did teach me one thing._

I felt a lopsided grin take over my face as a blush fought to take over my cheeks.

_That no matter what danger comes our way, each of those around me is worth fighting for. No matter if it's Toby or Douxie. Zoe or Darci, it doesn't matter. Each of them I'll fight for until I have no mana to my name. It doesn't matter to me._

I watched as Claire's smile widened. Her hazel eyes captivating me from a distance. My heart fluttering within my chest as she turned her attention toward the elder troll that was now speaking to her.

_No matter what storm comes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repello- Back off
> 
> Olympus vincula- Chains of Olympus
> 
> Tergum- Back!
> 
> Lucem diem- Daylight
> 
> Cataclysmus- Cataclysm. *wink* References homies. References.
> 
> Magna Mater, Merlinus nominor- Great mother of Merlin


	15. Our Battle To Fight Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I'm a little busy, but I wanted to give you guys an update on one of my stories. I know that The Music Within Me was suppose to be the next one for me to update, but I just felt like writing this one instead lol. I also have a lot more to plan for the next chapter of that story anyway. I hope that's alright with any of you that are waiting for that one.
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope you all enjoy it as always! Much love, mates!

"These assemblies are bullshit," I mumbled to myself as Claire gave me a curious look.

"Tell me how you really feel." I chuckled at the girl's response as I glanced around the rest of the gym.

"Spring Fling is made for the kids that are already up there in popularity just to feel that last surge of _relevance_ before they fade into _irrelevance._ "

"Spoken like a true poet. Are you sure you didn't actually enjoy Shakespeare? Because saying something like that make me think otherwise." I turned my head to give Claire a smile and a small shrug.

"More like just an irritated sixteen-year-old that doesn't see the point in all of this if it's still going to be the same six kids down there every year."

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." She gave me a small laugh as I felt a sheepish look take over my face.

_Oh yeah. Claire's been reigning Spring Fling Queen since she came to Arcadia Oaks High. Maybe that was a little too-._

"But you're not wrong though. I think a lot more people should be nominated. That people like me that won shouldn't even be nominated again afterward, ya know? It's just unfair on the others." I couldn't help but smile at her words as she shot me a wide smile in return. "But I could also tell that you are more irritated over a certain someone that always wins Spring Fling King instead of me." I sighed as I turned my head toward the football player in question. Steve was standing there flexing his right bicep as he was readying himself for his third nomination in a row.

"Have I said enough how much Steve annoys the hell out of me?"

"You don't have to say that again." I turned my attention back to Claire as we shared a soft laugh together. "If it means anything though," I noted the light blush that took over the Trollhunter's face as she looked at me from the corner of her hazel eyes. "I think you would be a much better king." I felt my face flush at her words as a lopsided grin danced across my lips.

"And I couldn't think of a better queen, honestly. It makes a lot of sense to me why _you_ are always nominated."

"Doesn't mean I deserve it though."

"And that right there is why you do."

"So I'm an exception to the rule?" She gave me a smirk as I nearly tripped over my words.

"I mean, yeah. You actually deserve it, ya know? You work really hard to be where you are. Academically and everything. Not like no one else works hard or anything, but you're like the optical of that. Ya know? Honestly, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I'm talking too much, aren't I? I feel like I'm talking too much. I'm just going to shut up now don't mind me." I blushed as I heard Claire giggle beside me.

"You said perfectly enough." She leaned over and placed a small kiss on my cheek as if she had done it a million times before. My blush only deepening as she gave me a small smirk. "But I don't mind hearing you ramble in the first place, so that might just be a biased perspective."

_Holy-._

I felt as if I nearly forgot to breathe as she turned her attention toward Coach Lawerace who was calling out for the school's attention. But I couldn't pull my eyes away from her even though I knew I should within that moment.

_Did she just-. Oh God, I feel as if she can hear my heartbeat right now. She can't, right? It's all I hear at the moment so I wouldn't doubt it._

"Alright, alright! Settle down! I want to get this over with as much as all of you do." I turned my head toward Coach Lawrence's voice as I swallowed dryly. The sound of my heartbeat still ragging within my eardrums. "Let's start with the ladies, shall we?"

"I got five bucks it's Claire," Mary spoke with ease as she sat before Claire and me. Darci and Toby sitting to her left as they shot the girl a cautious look. "If not, then I'm gonna throw a riot, honestly."

"Don't you think she has enough on her plate, Mar?"

"That just means she deserves it more now than anything, don't ya think? Who else than the girl that needs a break from classes every now and again to-." The girl stopped mid-sentence as Coach Lawrence started naming off the nominees.

"First is Shannon Longhannon, second is Mary Wang, and last, but not least, is our reigning queen, Claire Nuñez. Come on down, ladies!"

"See! Told you!" Claire giggled at her friend as she suddenly froze. "Hold the _fucking_ phone. Did he just call _my_ name? Like as in me? As in my ass?" Claire stood as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No. As in the other Mary Wang within this school." I chuckled at her as she shot me a small smile. "Keep my spot warm alright? That is if you're not nominated as well."

"I doubt that, Nuñez. But I'll keep it nice for ya." Her smile just widened as she made it past me to join Mary before making their way down the bleachers together. I smiled after her in more than likely the dopest fashion as I felt Toby nudge me in the shoulder.

"And here we have Jim Lake being a complete simp. A wonderful exhibit piece, am I right?" I heard Darci giggle beside him as I shot my best friend a half-hearted glare.

"I have nearly a million spells that can kill you in an instant and I won't hesitate, Tobes."

"And this is where I shut up." I heard Darci laugh even harder as she just smiled at the two of us.

"Boys will be boys I guess." She shook her head a little as she looked between us. "So who do you two think king nominees will be?"

"Well, there's always the pitty nominee-."

"For the boys, the first up is Eli Pepperjack."

"And there it is." I smacked Toby's right shoulder as Darci did the same to his left. "What!? Tell me I'm wrong!"

"Second is Steve Palchuk and last but not least is James Lake Junior. Hurry up and get on down here, boys!" I shared a shocked look with Toby as I let the words sink into my skin.

"No fucking _way_." Toby gave me a wide smile before reaching out and shaking my left shoulder lightly. "You're on the court, dude!" I raised to my feet numbly as I blinked a few times. My feet carrying me down the bleacher staircase as Coach Lawerance was hurrying us along.

_Me? A Spring Fling Nominee? This can't be real._

Once my feet met the gym's wooden flooring, I move so that I was standing beside Eli as he gave me an enthusiastic smile.

"Isn't this cool!? Being Spring Fling Nominees? I'm not the only one excited, right?" I chuckled at the boy as I looked over toward where Claire was standing. She smiling toward me as she pushed back a strand of her hair so that it was sitting behind her left ear.

"Yeah." I smiled back toward her as I slipped my hands into my jacket pockets. "Cool indeed."

* * *

"Strickler has been gone for how long now? Two weeks and now he reappears and he's suddenly our fucking principal? What kind of bullshit is today on? Cause honestly, I want some." I couldn't help but laugh at Mary's words as she, Darci, Jim, Toby, and I made our way into the Forge.

"I completely understand, honestly. Jokes aside though, we need to keep our eye on him. He's back in Arcadia for a reason. I don't expect anything less than hell coming from him."

"Couldn't say it better myself, Claire." I smiled toward Jim as the others stopped at the edge of the Forge. Jim and I decided to train together since I haven't had a lot of practice shielding myself from spells so that was going to be our main source of interest for the day. After that, we were going to look into what the broken fragments of the Janus Order were up to. "I'm going to start off slow. Alright? Small spells like _augues_ and _repello_."

"Okay, I don't understand what the hell you just said but now I can say I understand how everyone else feels when I speak Spanish." Jim just chuckled at me as he unzipped his jacket.

"Augues is fireball and repello is means push. I can always teach you some Latin since you let me butcher Spanish in our tutoring sessions." He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders before flinging to his left side back toward where Darci, Mary, and Toby were standing. I nearly blushed at the sight as his blue jumper jacket did not do the halfling justice. Finding out that the jacket hid his broad shoulders and a rather muscular physique. It was obvious that it came from necessity since his biceps weren't massive but noticeable. His chest was defined as the white t-shirt he wore seemed to be snug against his figure.

_It was an intoxicating sight, to say the least._

I smacked myself mentally as I tried to shake myself out of the thought.

_No. Bad Claire. Can't be thinking like that. We're sparing, not dating so calm your fucking hormones._

I sucked in a quick breath as I felt as if my face was burning from embarrassment.

_It's not like he would want to date you anyway._

I nearly frowned at the idea as a voice introduced itself to me.

_"Claire..._ _Nuñez."_

"Did you hear that?" I looked around the Forge as the voice continued.

_"Claire_ _Nuñez... Claire..."_

"What do you mean?" I looked over toward Jim who was giving me a confused look.

"There's a voice calling my name." I reached up to grip my head with my left hand. "The same one that called upon me when I first found the amulet."

 _"_ _Nuñez. We wish to speak with you_."

"We?" I whispered at the word as Jim reached out to place his hands on my shoulders.

"Claire?"

 _"Claire. Come toward the Soothscryer. We wish to speak with you."_ I turned my head toward the Soothscryer that I had stuck my arm in all those months ago when I first got the amulet. It was one of the first things that Vendel had me do when I came down to Troll Market. If I remembered how he described it, it was the deciding factor if I was the next true Trollhunter or not as the Council of Trollhunters would decide my fate within that very moment. Not with them speaking to me, but feeling my aura as I risked my arm to see if I was worthy of such a destiny.

"They want to have a talk with me."

"They?" I turned my attention back toward Jim to see a worried look taking over the wizard's face. "Who is 'they', Claire?"

"The Council of the Trollhunters. The spirits of the Trollhunters past. They want to speak to me."

"I'm guessing it has to do with that thing?" He looked over toward the Soothscryer as his worried look only deepened. I couldn't blame him. If I was in his shoes, I would have dragged me away as far as I could from such an artifact. Even Darci dubbed it 'The Troll Face of Torture' when she first laid her eyes upon it. "How do you go about it? Do you need help getting up that high?"

"I have to stick my arm in it and yeah. A little." He dropped his hands from my shoulders before bringing his attention back toward me.

"Then let's get you up there." I smiled as he guided me toward the Soothscryer as if he wasn't skeptical about it at all.

_I knew he had faith in my decisions._

I watched as he knelt down beside the Soothscyer and locked his fingers together before him.

_But this just proves that fact even further._

My smile widened as I stepped up to place my right foot into his hands. Before I knew it, Jim was able to raise me up toward the mouth of the Soothscryer. As soon as I could, I reached out and placed my arm into its mouth as the voice called out toward me once more.

 _"Welcome, child. The Council has been waiting for you_."

* * *

_It had been about five minutes or so since Claire was called upon the Soothscryer._

I laid down on the stone floor before the artifact as my fingers drummed an unknown rhythm onto my chest.

_But it felt like hours waiting for her. Was I going to move away from here though?_

I nuzzled my head into my jacket as I looked up toward the underground ceiling.

_Not at all._

"Jim? You're still laying there?" I gave a small shrug at Mary's voice as I didn't shift my gaze away from the high ceiling.

"Yep."

"Damn. I know you have a thing for her, but Christ, Lake." I just chuckled at her teasing as she stepped closer to me. "Do you plan on moving anytime soon?"

"Not till she's back." I didn't have to look over toward my friend to know she was shaking her head in disbelief at me.

"You really are a special case, huh?" I shrugged a little bit at that as I just continued to lay there.

"I don't quite care." A sharp yell caused me to look toward the Soothscryer as Claire randomly reappeared near the mouth of it. She fell backward with a small twist before she landed on top of me by pure chance. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her as she groaned into my chest. The sudden impact caused a sharp pain to rush through my chest but I was alright with it, honestly. I would rather have her land on me instead of the hard stone floor. She placed her hands onto my chest as she brought herself up slightly from on top of me.

"Sorry, I-. Hey. Watch your hands." I blushed as I dropped my hands to my sides a little too quickly as my hands smacked heavily against the stone floor.

"Sorry." I chuckled a little as my blush burned the tops of my cheeks. She made her way off my chest so that she was now sitting beside me as she graced me with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for landing on ya."

"It was my fault, really."

"Yeah, your favorite magic wielder here was refusing to move away from this thing." My blush only deepened as Claire giggled at Mary throwing me under the bus. I pushed myself up to a sitting position as I shot Mary a half-hearted glare. I brought my attention back toward Claire as I was going to change the topic from my actions to see a light blush dancing on the Trollhunter's face. I swallowed dryly at the sight as my heart banged against my chest just as much as it did this morning. I knew her hand wasn't too far away from mine as her pinky grazed my hand which only caused my heart to bang even harder against my chest. I wanted to take her hand into mine, but I couldn't gather the courage to do so.

_Mary took this as an opportunity to ruin the rather sweet moment though._

"So, what did the spirits want to tell you?" I kept my eyes on Claire as a sorrowful look took over her face.

"Other than telling me that I shouldn't be so close to everyone and that I have to fight my battles alone? Nothing, really." I watched her let out a heavy sigh as she turned her attention toward the Soothscryer. "Kanjigar himself said that if I stay so close to everyone else, that it'll just lead to others getting hurt. That I have to fight my battles alone if I don't want anyone else to fall in my place."

"And what are we supposed to do? Just let you fight these battles on your own when we have the ability to aid you with all of this?" She turned her attention toward me once more as a soft smile took over her face. "Because if I remember correctly, I was already fighting this battle in the first place, so Kanjigar or whatever his name is can be quiet in my opinion."

"I couldn't agree with Jim anymore than I already do, honestly." I smiled as I looked over toward Mary.

"I wouldn't push you guys away anyway. Even if it was best." I turned my attention back toward Claire as I felt her hand slipped itself into mine. Our finger intertwining as continued speaking. "Especially since I already know I wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys." I felt my blush reappear on my cheeks as I gave her hand a small squeeze. "Not when we promised that our battles are both of ours. Right, Lake?" I just chuckled at her as a dopey smile made it's way to my lips.

"Right." I heard Mary scuff at the two of us as I heard her retreating footsteps head toward Blinky's library.

"I'm going to tell the others you're back. Don't take too long, you two." My blush only deepened as Claire just laughed a little at her words.

"Don't mind her. She just likes getting under others' skin."

"Oh, I know that a little too well." I watched as Claire give me a bright shining smile as a small laugh shook her chest gently.

_Our battles are each other's to fight._

I squeezed her hand gently once more as we shared soft smiles.

_Either if the past Trollhunters enjoy it, or not._


	16. For A Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I panic wrote this today because I just released that I start my classes back up tomorrow and I might not have time later to give you guys a well deserved update. So instead of doing anything else today, I ended up writing this within my free time instead lol
> 
> I loved it though so don't worry :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and I'm sorry in advance for any delays or long waits for updates in the future. I have no clue yet how my schedule is going to pan out so we'll deal with it as it goes.
> 
> Much love, mates!

_You cannot kill Gunmar, young Trollhunter._

I slashed my sword through one of the stone dummies as my anger swirled within my chest. The past Trollhunter's words filling within my head as I turned toward the next practice dummy.

_You cannot risk your life for the mere life of a child. No matter how close they are to you._

I sliced through the stomach area of the dummy as I let out a low growl.

_No matter if they are your brother._

I dashed toward the next dummy as my anger only swelled.

_A friend._

I readied my sword as I came closer to the object in mind.

_Or a lover._

I yelled out a battle cry as I sliced through the stone training object like butter. I stood there for a moment and tried to calm my rapid heartbeat. Once I calmed myself down to a certain degree, I placed my sword back onto my back before calling off the amulet with a sigh.

 _What if they're right? The amulet has been worn by many Trollhunter before me. My sword has battled against Gunmar nearly a million times, but none of which has even came_ close _to killing the Gum-Gum. Trapping him, sure, but never finishing the job. What makes me any different? What makes my situation any better than theirs?_

"Early morning training, I see." I turned to see Jim's warming lopsided grin as he made his way across the carnage of the Forge's stone dummies.

_Oh yeah. None of them had a Jim before._

I smiled as I pocketed the amulet before making my way to meet him in the middle.

"Yeah. I was a little," I looked over the shattered pieces of stone as a bashful feeling took over me. " _Frustrated_ , to say the least."

"Couldn't tell." I brought my eyes back up toward his as his soft chuckle filled the spacing room of the Forge. My smile widened as I decided to just enjoy the sight of the smiling halfling as his laugh became music to my ears.

_None of them had someone stubborn enough to fight alongside them until they collapsed. Or at least, they didn't have someone that didn't take no as an answer before running onto the battlefield before you could even join in the fight yourself._

I found myself taking a step closer to him as he just gave me another one of his signature lopsided grins.

_For me, I have a stubborn halfling that will never let me battle on my own even if it will knock him out from exhaustion. Something that is both frightening and absolutely wonderful to have._

"Ready for the first challenge as Spring Fling nominees?" I asked him the question as a nervous look suddenly took over his face.

"I honestly can't be more nervous at the moment. Like seriously. Themes? How am I supposed to come up with a theme for a dance when I'm never-." I gave him a curious look as he suddenly stopped himself. "You know what? I'm not going to expose myself like that."

"Expose yourself like what?" I gave him a smirk as I saw an embarrassing blush take over his cheeks.

"I just-." He reached up and rubbed his left elbow as I took a step closer to him. His eyes suddenly casting themselves toward the ground as he began to stutter a little. "I-I haven't-."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Jim. I won't force you." I reached out and placed both of my hands on his shoulders before giving them a reassuring squeeze. "But whatever you're worried about, I'm sure it's nothing."

"I know it's nothing. I just-." He let out a soft sigh before dropping his right hand to his side once more. "I just never actually went to a school dance before." I gave him a shocked look as he brought his gaze back up toward me.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Were you asked at least?"

"Don't you think I would have gone if I was asked?" He gave me a small chuckle as I just gave him the same shocked look.

"That's-."

"Sad?"

"I was going to say surprising." It was his turn to give me a curious look as I continued. "You're a good guy, Jim. You're sweet and kind and honestly, I thought another girl would have seen that by now."

"T-Thanks." I noticed the real blush that coated his cheeks while a smile graced my lips in reply. "W-Well, it doesn't help that nearly every girl has the same idea that guys should be the ones asking."

"Honestly, I never cared for that idea. Like, who decided that all of that wait had to be on the guy's shoulders? Like seriously. It's the twenty-first century."

"I know right?" We shared a soft laugh as we kept glancing at each other with bashful smiles.

_I know that I want to go to the dance with him. At least, if fate will allow it to happen as it should for two normal-seeming teenagers, but I knew I wanted to go with him._

_But I knew by how Jim would always stutter while speaking to me when we first met until when we came to a friendly standpoint, I knew he didn't have the nerve to ask me._

_Well._

I smiled widely as I stared up into his ocean blue eyes.

_If he really wanted to at least._

_It was sweet, but it made me realize what exactly must have been going through the mind of all the boys that have ever asked me out before. The butterflies. The anxiety. The sweaty palms. I couldn't stand it._

_So despite hearing Mary's disgusted voice telling me otherwise, I decided to bite the bullet. Because friends can go to a dance right? Even if you desperately want to be more than that? Right?_

_Good Christ, I'm fucked._

"Jim?"

"Yeah?" His voice was soft as he spoke to me. This only caused the butterflies to multiply within my stomach as I slipped my hands into my blazer pockets. I bit my lower lip for a moment as I shifted my feet slightly while he just kept a gentle smile on his lips.

"Do you-?"

"CLAIRE! JIM! We gotta get going to school! We're gonna be late if not." I glared toward where Toby's voice came from within Blinky's library.

_I swear to FUCK I'm going to murder someone and that someone is a small puggy redhead with a death wish seemingly._

"I guess we'll talk about this later?" My features softened as I brought my gaze back up toward Jim. My anger suddenly subsiding within my chest as he gestured toward the direction of the exit. "We could ride together to school if that makes up for it? I have the Vespa Douxie helped me build leaning against the canal wall." I smiled toward him as I felt his hand slip into mine.

_Maybe I was wrong about the boy having the nerves to step up to the plate. I'm definitely wrong on the idea of murdering a certain redhead. For now at least._

"Make it also a ride back here so I can get my bike, and you've got a deal, Lake." I noted the bright blush dancing on his cheeks as I squeezed his hand in reply.

_Or maybe I was right on him. Still wrong on the murder idea, though._

I smiled up toward Jim as he kept his attention ahead of us as we made our way out of the Forge.

_But as long as I have the idea of a chance._

I brought my attention ahead of me as we adjusted our hands so our fingers were intertwined.

_I don't mind being both wrong and right._

* * *

I smiled like a fool as I went through some of the costumes that Miss Janeth had allowed me to poke through to figure out a theme for the school dance. Toby, instead of helping me like he was supposed to, was poking at _me_ and my goofy smile while walking beside me through the small rows of costumes.

"Dude. You could have just continued or ignored me if she was asking you to the dance like that! You should have just shot me a text or something!"

"Honestly, Tobes." I glanced over toward him as I pushed past a cowboy costume that was somehow right next to a dinosaur onesie for some apparent reason. "I didn't mind. The fact that was she going to ask at _all_ was enough for me to be on cloud nine all day."

"I saw that the two of you showed up today on your Vespa together. How'd that feel?" I turned toward him and gave him a smile which I guess was dopey enough for him to get his answer. "God, you're in deep, dude."

"I _know_ and I don't regret a single _fucking thing_." We shared a small laugh as he joined me to look over the costumes.

"Have you ever noticed that this is the first time people have ever like, I don't know, recognized one of us? Like, this is our gateway to being _cool_ , Jimbo. The whole Spring Fling King nominee thing, ya know?" I shrugged a little as I pushed another costume along the rack. This one being a rather weird Shrek looking one.

"I never really thought of it like that, really. Douxie always told me it was a good thing I wasn't popular. That being in the spotlight only adds more stress to trying to hide."

"Can't say he's wrong." Toby ducked down to mess with one of the prop boxes that was laying on the floor. "Makes you wonder how Claire's dealing with it all."

"It's Claire. She somehow makes this shit look easy. I honestly think that she'll even make defeating Gunmar look like a breeze." Toby chuckled at that before bringing himself back to his full height.

"She's a bit of a Mary Sue, not gonna lie. I don't doubt that she's struggling to keep up with it all though."

"Knowing Claire though, she won't let anyone in on that." Toby gave a single nod before placing a mining helmet on his head.

"How I look?" I looked over the mining helmet as I felt as if a lightbulb appeared above my head.

"Not bad, Tobes. But I do have to say that the idea that it just gave me," I reached out and took the helmet off his head before placing it on top of mine. "Might be a little better." I pulled back from the costume rack and started making my way toward where Miss Janeth said her bigger props were. "Come on. I think I saw a foam pickaxe somewhere."

"OH Mining theme, huh? That's cool. Do I get buddy credit?" I chuckled as we made our way to the small storage room.

"Only if you keep your mouth shut on the Claire thing."

"Which part? Her being a walking Mary Sue with borderline anxiety issues or the whole wanting to ask you to the dance thing?"

"Both."

* * *

I sighed as Darci stood close beside me. Her mole costume keeping her features away from the rest of the school, but it was obvious by the fake mud splatter Mary and I were able to make on my face with whatever was left of our stage make-up kits that she was apart of my presentation for the dance theme.

 _To think I won the last couple of years with themes like Minutes Till Midnight based on Cinderella bullshit but all my brain could come up with now was fucking_ underground _. Like seriously? Come on_ _Nuñez, I thought you were more creative than that._

I watched from beside the bleachers as Eli showcased his theme of the '80s. Something that has been pushed as a theme by at least one guy every year but never gets picked.

 _Besides the fact that he looks_ really _into the theme._

I couldn't help but chuckle a little as the boy moonwalked across the gym floor.

_At least I can say I had enough fuel in my tank to come up with something other than a decades theme._

"Mole country, huh?" I turned my head toward Jim's voice to see him dressed up in a bright yellow hardhat with a miner's light attached to it, a foam pickaxe in hand, with yellow suspenders attached to his normal blue jeans, and his normal white t-shirt. His blue jacket was being carried by Toby who took the space beside him. "Seems we were both heading in the same direction there." I could help but smile at the sight as my chest suddenly felt as if it was too small to cage my ragging heartbeat.

_Why in the hell is he cute in fucking everything? Oversized hardhat? Cute. Vintage Shakespearean tunics? Cute. Suspenders? Fucking cute. It's unfair to the truest degree._

"And I guess you went with mining? How'd you come up with that one?"

"Actually came up with it when Tobes and I were riffling around in the costumes. Miss Janeth overheard me struggling to come up with a theme and she offered it as an inspiration spot."

_And of course the wizard came up with such a display within hours of the theme showcase._ _Again, how can someone be so perfect? I need to talk to whoever is in charge here cause I've got a complaint._

"Hey, do you guys see that?" I gave Toby a confused look before he pointed toward the gym doors leading to the football field behind the school. A tall figure with a rather unique headpiece to it was walking across the field as if he was meant to be there all along. Yet instead of him just walking through the sunlight, the shadows from the treeline were following him as he knelt to the ground.

"Angor Rot." I turned my head toward Jim who looked toward the being in shock. "There is only one being that could manipulate shadows like that. The mythical troll that wields the witch Morgana's staff. The fact that he's here is bad enough, but he seems to be doing something out there." I dug my hand into my blazer pocket before pulling out my amulet.

"You're up next after Eli wraps, right?" Jim turned his attention toward me before giving me a small nod. "Give me some time. I'm going to go check it out."

"By yourself? With Angor Rot running around? Claire, he's a lot more dangerous than anything we've ever been against before." I glanced back toward where the troll was to see he was no longer there anymore.

"I just going to go check out whatever it is that he was doing out there," I noted how his eyebrows knitted together with worry. " _Jim_."

"I know. You've got this." I smiled as he let out a small sigh. "I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"I can help you out with that," Darci spoke as she took the mole head off of her mascot costume. "Your guys' themes are similar anyway so I can dance around while you introduce the theme. It'll distract people to a certain degree."

"You're-. I-." Jim gave Toby an amused look as his best friend stuttered over Darci's small reveal. "I knew it! I told you." Jim gave out a small chuckle before turning his attention toward me.

"Just ignoring Toby having a meltdown for a second." My smile widened as he gave me a soft one in reply. "Stay safe. Alright? Knowing the stories of him that Douxie had me read, he's not here for nothing." I nodded my head as I held up the amulet.

"Don't worry. I've got this." His smile widened as he gave me a small nod in reply.

"I know you do. That doesn't mean I don't worry though."

"I know."

"Next up, Jim Lake!"

"Break a leg, Lake." Jim smiled at me as I started rushing toward the gym door.

"You too, Nuñez. Well. Not seriously, at least." I just shook my head at him as I pushed open the gym door before calling upon the amulet. Right as a small mound started forming around where Angor Rot was.

_Alright,_ _Nuñez. You've got this._

I held out my hand before calling my blade into my hand like how Draal has taught me. I walked toward the forming mound as I held my sword tight within my right hand. Suddenly, the ground broke at the top of the mound as a large mud like figure came from the ground.

"What in the hell?" A figure made of moss, grass, and pure dirt reared its faceless head toward me.

 _A golem. A god damn_ golem.

I held my sword before me as it pulled itself the rest of the way out of the ground. The being showcasing that I was a pebble in comparison to its size as I just swallowed dryly in reply.

_Damn it. Blinky spoke about them before. There was a whole section about them in that book he had me read._

The golem swung its right fist toward me as I jumped back barely out of its swing.

_Okay, enough thinking for right now. Let's get out of punching range first._

I ran to the side as the being tried to swing at me from the other side this time. I skid to a stop and ducked under its still extended arm.

_"Golems are powered by little figures that are giving energy and life by dark magic."_

Blinky's voice echoed within my mind as I sliced through the golem's arm right under where a human bicep would have been.

_"Where would I be able to find it then? Is there a consistent spot?"_

_"Much like how humans have hearts,"_

I skid to a stop as I found myself behind the struggling golem. Its arm was reforming fast but I was able to catch a glimpse of a shining white and purple object that was resting on the left backside of its chest.

_"A golem's totem is the exact same in both place and meaning."_

I raised my sword with a loud cry and stabbed it right through where the totem was sitting within the golem's chest. A crack came from the creature before it let out a muffled scream. I cringed at the sound as I pulled my sword back out of the golem.

_That sound is going to haunt my nightmares. That's for sure._

It fell to the ground before dispersing into a small mound of mud.

_Huh. At least my costume make-up wasn't ruined for anything._

Suddenly, a large pulse came from the golem's remains just as I called off the amulet. A large splash of mud flung itself right at me as a small wave of purple followed suit. I felt disgusted as I swipe a small amount of the mud that splattered across my face off and flung it to the ground.

"I just had to jinx myself on that one, huh?" I pocketed the amulet as I gave myself a once over. My sweater was covered in mud and my skirt and leggings had small splashed as well. At least my blazer was practically clean from it besides the small amounts of it that I felt on my shoulders. "I do fit the theme alright. Especially since now, I look like I freaking dug myself up from the dirt." I sighed as I started making my way back toward the gym.

_At least no one was out here to witness the mess. That would be both embarrassing as well as difficult to explain._

* * *

"For a human," I ran a hand through my hair as I heard Angor speaking lowly beside me. "She's proving to be quite the problem."

"Tell me something I don't know." I sighed as I dropped my hand to my side before pulling out my old pen from my slack's pocket. I fidgeted with the cap as I tried my best to come up with a solution to the hell that Claire has presented. "She's been training, that's for sure. By the time we come up with another creature or a few to throw at her, she'll be more than ready to handle them. Those trolls of Troll Market have made that certain."

"If she's becoming too powerful for you to handle," I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see a smirk appearing on the ancient beings face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then what are you planning to do with her? Toy with her more? Give her more creatures to slay so the girl can add more notches to her belt? You should let me at her. Give you a fight she won't be ready for even if she was training her whole life for it."

"And risk our existences to be known? If you truly think that's the right course of action, then you truly are a fool." I unclipped the top of the pen with my right thumb before spinning the cap around the pen a couple of times. "We need a way to toy with her. A weak spot that we can exploit. Her changeling brother has never come in contact with any of us since the order fell to pieces, so I doubt he'll be of any use. Especially since speaking to him could get me thrown into a psych ward if I'm taught speaking venomously toward an infant."

"Then what else is there to use?" I smiled as a sudden memory appeared within my mind.

_I watched as a panicked wizard hurried to the Trollhunter's side while she pulled herself from the small amount of rubble that surrounded her. I grimaced as he wrapped his arms around her before she reciprocated the action with ease._

"I know who we'll use to our advantage."

_Love. One of the most powerful emotions that a human ever experiences._

I clipped the top of my pen as a large smile took over my face.

 _But is also the one emotion that proves just how_ weak _they truly are._

I pocketed my pen as I started making my way toward the school building.

_And our little Trollhunter will prove that once her favorite wizard is on the line._


	17. Mary Sue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, MY LOVES!
> 
> How are y'all today? I hope you guys have been doing well. :) I've been using writing as a weird coping mechanism for my stress so to be here writing for fun for once is a miracle, honestly. lol Even came up with a mermaid thing that I feel like I'm going in the right direction with but IDK yet. But meh. I enjoy it so far.
> 
> ANYWAY enough with my rambles! Let's get on with the story, my friends! I hope you all enjoy this.  
> Also, shout out to Greenbough for the Mary Sue idea that I couldn't help but run with lol I hope you enjoy my take on it!

I swirled the potion bottle I had within my hand gently as my mom guided me through the new healing spell she's been wanting to teach me.

"Now add a flake of the dragon scales and let it bubble. The gnome's saliva should cause at least a small reaction if you did it right."

"You know," I grabbed the dragon scales she had on the side of the reaction table and pulled a single flake off of one of them. "I now regret ever drinking your healing potions since now I know what goes into your internal bleeding one." I gagged a little as I dropped the dragon flake into the bottle. The concoction started to fizz a little as mom hurried to place the bottle's cork in place.

"Forgot to tell you the cork part." I laughed a little as she grabbed the bottle by its neck and swirled it around a little. "You've got to keep as many as the bubbles as you can in there. The more bubbles it has, that means the more the gnome's saliva has dissolved, and the better the dragon flakes leave their healing essence within the original mixture of water and oils."

"So think some of the humans were right about the whole essential oils thing." She just smiled at me before reaching out with her free hand to ruffle my hair.

"For the most part. They think just burning them will give them the essences they need. They need to combine it with the right ingredients," She placed the bottle back onto the table before snapping her fingers. A bright red ruin appearing above the concoction before it scanned over the potion slowly. "And then the right setting spell, of course."

"Which one is that one?"

"Ponite potio."

"Settle potion?" I shook my head a little as I watched the spell come to completion. The ruin disappearing in the air as the potion changed an array of colors in reaction. "Sometimes these spell names can be special." The witch just rolled her eyes at me as the potion calmed down into a gentle ocean blue color.

"Wait until you hear some of the older spell names. They get worse." I laughed wholeheartedly at her reaction as a knock made itself known at our front door. "Care to get that? I'm going to hide away the more questionable ingredients we have sitting about." I gave her a simple nod before making my way to the door. I checked over my shoulder to see mom grabbing the dragon flakes and some fairy dust and put them away safely under the cabinet part of her mixing table. I opened the door and was greeted by Strickler's eerie presence that was just standing before my door as if neither of us knew of each other and their possible reasonings for standing before one another.

"Mr. Lake."

"Mr. Strickler."

"Who's there, Jim?" I turned my attention toward my mom who was now nearing the front door with a smile. "A friendly face, I hope."

_A face I would friendly punch several times over and over again if I was allowed._

"Good evening, Mrs. Lake. It's wonderful to meet you. I'm one of your son's old teachers. I'm actually his principal now, but I wanted to stop by and speak to him a little bit about his work ethic. I noticed before I had to go on family leave that he was slacking a little." My mom gave me a hesitant look as her eyes told me enough that she knew the man before us was lying.

"I've been keeping a rather close on my son's grades. Yes, he's been getting in a little more trouble than normal, but we've been working through it together as we always do." I felt my mom put her hand onto my shoulder as I gave Strickler a large smirk in reply. "He's no straight-A student like his friend there," She squeezed my shoulder before continuing. "But he's my son and whatever he accomplishes, I'm proud of."

"And that's wonderful, Mrs. Lake. But I would love to have a small talk with him."

"It's rather late, Mr-."

"Call me Walter. No need to be so formal with me."

"Well, Walter, it's rather late. How about we talk about this another day? Where all three of us can sit down and talk with one another." Strickler gave my mom a look that just screamed that he was starting to get rather upset with the fact that she wasn't relenting.

_Jokes on you, Strickler, I've got a mom that knows my life from the inside out. Almost every beginner spell I ever learned came from her. She was the one that asked Douxie to train me when they first met._

_She is just as deep in this storm as I am, so she knows the tricks of the trade._

"Very well then. I'll keep in touch then if anything arises that we might need to speak of."

"I'll be looking forward to it." She gave the changeling a wave as he retreated away to his car that was sitting out in front of our house. She closed the door softly after him as she turned her attention toward me once more. "The hell does he take me for? A fool? A god damn child? I would let him know that I was probably twice his age when he was even _thought of_ but that would cause more harm than good. Changeling thinking they're the most clever creatures that walked this earth." She mumbled the last bit to herself as she walked back to the potion we left at the table. "Nevermind that creature. We've got spells to master, my son." I nodded my head before following after her.

_Thank God for my mother being the way she is._

A smile brought itself to my lips as I found my way back to my mother's side while my mind continued to wonder.

_But Strickler appearing here is worrying. He must have a reason to be here._

I watched my mom open the potion bottle before pouring some of it into a small glass she had off to the side to test if we had made it correctly. A shiver running down my spine as several thoughts ragged within my mind.

_Why was he here? What did he want from me specifically?_

_More importantly though, why do I have an eerie feeling that it has to deal with Claire?_

* * *

"Strickler came by your house last night?"

"Yup. Being even shadier than he's ever been before. Though I didn't even think that was possible at this point, honestly." I smiled a little as I noticed how Claire tried her best to stifle the laugh that was rising in her chest. "Made my mom rather pissed that he thought he was pulling a fast one on her. He might not know it yet, but the best way to piss off a witch is to belittle them. That is if you have a death wish."

"Remind me to _never_ piss off your mom then." I chuckled a little as I watched her shudder at the thought. "I'm afraid enough of my mom's wrath as it is. I don't wanna see a mom's wrath mixed with centuries-old magic."

"Especially blood magic. It's frightening, really."

"Your mom uses blood magic? I thought she was a healer."

"She is." I smiled at her before turning to dig a small book I knew was kept away in my shoulder bag. Once I found it, I handed it over to her without a second thought. "Those that perform and perfect blood magic are ironically the best healers. Something about understanding the human body as well as the dark essences of the world makes them rather good at removing them from one another." She took the book from me gently before opening it and looking at the title page.

"Forms of magic and their specialties." She gave a soft entertained him before closing it once more and turning the book around in her hands. "Mind if I borrow this?" My smile only widened as I figured those words would fall from her lips.

 _She's always so interested in our worlds. Always trying to find something new to investigate_ _and invest herself to. I wouldn't expect anything less from such a girl though. Especially since she's been picking up both Latin and Trollish as if it was_ _second nature to her._

 _Makes me wonder how dedicated she'll be when she's_ truly _passionate about something. Well, besides theater, that is._

"Wouldn't expect anything less, Nuñez." She flashed me a smile before bringing her bag to her side so she could slip the book away within it.

"I like to learn. What's wrong with that?" She readjusted her bag to go over her shoulder as she shot me a curious grin.

"Nothing. Just proves how different we are, is all."

"I like the difference between us." I watched her as she slipped her hands into her blazer and took a step closer. "Keeps things interesting, don't you think?" I noted the softer tone in her voice as her eyes seemed to light me on fire from the inside out.

_Interesting is a good way of putting it._

I smiled at the thought before giving her a simple nod.

"Interesting indeed." My voice came out a little timid, my Claire's smile told me enough that she understood the sincerity I tried to place within my words. My heart just skipping a beat as she went to speak once more.

"Speaking of interesting, the dance is coming up soon." She looked bashful as she glanced down to her combat boots as if staring up at me was going to unnerve her in some way. "I was wondering," I felt a blush appear on my cheeks as I realized why exactly she was acting the way she was.

 _She's going to ask me. It wasn't just a heat of the moment thing. She actually_ wants _to go to the dance with me. Holy_ -.

My heartbeat ragged within my chest as she continued speaking.

"If you-." Suddenly, the bell rang telling us that she should start heading to our classes instead of standing by our lockers like we were.

 _I swear to all that is mythical I will_ kill _whoever made that bell system._

"If I?"

"Don't worry about it." She brought her gaze up to me with a soft smile dancing across her lips. "I'll ask you later. We should start heading to our classes. You have that Spanish presentation, remember? You've got to keep your grades up if we're going to sweep the floor as Spring Fling nominees." I smiled at the sudden confidence that resurfaced in her system.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I reached up and scratched the back of my neck with my right hand. "See you around?"

"Definitely." Suddenly she leaned forward and placed a quick peck on my cheek. "You're not getting rid of me anytime soon, Lake." I blushed as I stuttered out my reply.

"W-Wouldn't dr-dream of it." She rewarded me with a small giggle and a smile before she turned to head off toward her class.

"See you around, Jim."

"S-See ya!" I waved after her fleeting figure before bringing said hand to my cheek that she had just kissed.

_Okay. Maybe I won't be slaying the bell system person._

I smiled like a fool for a moment before hearing the minute warning bell.

_SHIT! Can't be late!_

I turned toward my Spanish class and started booking it down the hallway.

_Besides letting down a pretty Trollhunter, I would hate to lose any points to Steve anyway._

* * *

"Okay, hold up. So you're telling me that _you're_ trying to ask out _Jim_ to the dance? You do know that breaks like every rule of the dating code, right?" I rolled my eyes at Mary as I swung my sword around in my hand.

"Mary, he's an anxious mess. You should have seen the way he reacted when I kissed him on the cheek this morning. It was adorable, honestly." I placed my sword back into my back as I stepped over the small mound of slime that was at my feet.

"I don't doubt it." Mary took the spot next to me as we started making our way out of the forest together. "For someone that has a lot of power in his system, he's very nervous about literally everything. I think that guy could rip the roof off a place if he really wanted, but I think he would settle with making you roses for a date or something out of thin air." I giggled a little as my cheeks burned slightly against the chilling night breeze.

_Honestly, that did sound like Jim. Almost to the 't' if someone didn't seem to forget the fact that he was very keen on when and what he used his magic for. Couldn't blame him though. With the history witches and wizards have in America as well as the fact that his mana is limited to the small amount available to him, I would learn rather quickly to be careful with the amount and kind of magic I use._

"When you two get, like married, and have kids though, Toby and I agreed on what to name your daughters." I gave Mary a curious look as she just gave me a large smirk.

"First of all, I have to get the guts up to ask him _out_ first before you two can even be _thinking_ of that shit. Second, the fact that you and Toby came up with names for our metaphorical children is scary. Third, the fact the two of you are _friends_ is even scarier. And lastly forth, what are they because now I'm curious."

"Mary and Sue." I laughed a little as I gave her a confused look.

"And why's that?"

"Well, they have two meanings. For Mary at least. She would be named after me, of course, and then named after how fucking _overpowered_ the two of you are. Like Jesus Christ. The human Trollhunter that had slain not just Bular, but a mythical golem as well, and a powerful halfling that can wield two completely contrasting forms of magic that would normally tear apart the wielder's soul and body? I wouldn't be surprised if your kids end up being able to manipulate time or some shit." I laughed wholeheartedly as I called off the amulet so that it could drop into my hand.

"I doubt Jim would go for that. Knowing him, if we do end up together, he would name a kid after me or his mom if he's going to name them after anyone."

"The fact that you're now entertaining this idea tells me enough how far deep you're in for this boy." I blushed as Mary let out a soft laugh. "But out of curiosity, what do you think he would name them then? Two metaphorical daughters of yours?"

"He's told me before that he loves my name. Even the completely Spanish version. So probably something like Clara and Maria. Maybe even just straight up Barbara after his mom."

"And if you had the chance to name them?"

"Jamie maybe? It's the first one to pop up other than Juliet." Mary gave me a knowing smirk as she seemed to understand completely where I got the names from.

"Jamie's really close to the name James there, Claire. Add in the fact you would name your kid after the play you fell for your future husband is totally adorable, Nuñez." I blushed as I pocketed my amulet into my blazer.

"Can we get off this subject now?"

"Oh, we can switch from the kid thing to the asking him out thing again, cause I'm curious on how you're going to pull this shit off."

" _After_ we get back to Troll Market and meet up with Blinky. He's got something to tell us after this mission, remember?"

"He and Douxie finally finished rifling through all those books and found what they were looking for? I wonder what it is." I felt a vibrate come from where my phone was hiding in my opposite blazer pocket. I grabbed it out without a second thought to see that Jim sent me a message. I opened it to see that it was a picture of a bunch of ashes forming trollish words across Blinky's library island.

_In darkest tide, when Daylight darest wane, the Myrddin Wylt obscured a Shadow's bane. Three forces elemental thou must seek. In marshland, caverns deep, and mountain's peak. Where worth perishes, ye will prevail in the night and eclipse all who quarry with thy might._

Underneath the photo was a quote that Jim sent me from Blinky and Douxie.

 _"If you go alone, you'll surely die. This is why_ we _will answer the call. Not just you. But all of us."_

After that, Jim sent a small blue heart emoji afterward that caused the smile that was already forming on my lips to widen.

"Seems it's a lot more than just information they have for us, Mar." I quickly sent a purple heart in reply as well as a 'Be there soon' before pressing the shutter button and pocketing my phone once more. "Let's get a move on."

"So you can get back to your boyfriend?" I shot a glare toward Mary we started picking up our pace into a quick jog.

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say, Mary Sue."

"You need to stop hanging out with Toby."

"Gotta say that to Darci too. I think she'll be harder to convince though. I think she's starting to get a thing for the little weirdo." I rolled my eyes at her once more as a smile graced my face.

_At least everyone's happy._

I brought my attention ahead of me as I picked up the pace a little on Mary.

_That's a beautiful thing I hope I can keep though. You never know with being the Trollhunter when that's going to change._

_Especially when Strickler's poking around._


	18. A What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELLO LOVES! My brain is equivalent to mashed potatoes and I really shouldn't have been writing but I wanted to so have this. It might be shit, honestly, but I don't care at this point lol If I wait any longer, I won't have enough brain cells to coherently do anything soooo~ have fun with this.
> 
> ANYWAY! Much love mates and I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you guys think in the comments, homies! Have a nice day! :)

"In darkest tide, when Daylight darest wane, the Myrddin Wylt obscured a Shadow's bane. Three forces elemental thou must seek. In marshland, caverns deep, and mountain's peak. Where worth perishes, ye will prevail in the night and eclipse all who quarry with thy might." I whispered the words to myself as I leaned my weight onto Blinky's island counter. "What in the hell does that mean?" I looked over toward Douxie as he looked over the words once more himself.

"It's the three places that the three tokens of Gunmar's life are hidden." I gave him a curious look as he continued. "My master made an adaption to the amulet so that it would be affected by stones, gems, and elements that were major within troll society. Once he realized that something _more_ had to be given to the amulet to actually be able to _slay_ Gunmar instead of just be a thorn in his side."

"So what do those pieces do?"

"They unlock enhancements to the armor. It includes a helmet, two small blades that can be hooked together, and a completely new form of the armor entirely. One that had the ability to end Gunmar's reign for good." I nodded my head along to his words as he now looked over toward Jim. "Remember that small scripture I taught you? The one about the sun and the moon?" I turned my attention toward Jim as he nodded in reply.

"When the sky burns red and the sun's light turns black, only the eclipse can bring life back." Jim gave his teacher a confused look as he started to connect the dots. "But you told me that was about a myth. Something that would never need to be obtained. Does the eclipse have something to do with the Daylight armor?"

"Exactly." Douxie smiled at his student as he made his way around the table and presented his right-hand palm up toward us. "The eclipse that we're speaking about," A sudden small glow of blue appeared above Douxie's hand as a figure of my normal armor, but with horns and small blades in each had were presented to us. "Is the Eclipse armor." The armor suddenly changed colors as it turned from its normal silver and blue to black and red. "The Eclipse armor is the only way to kill Gunmar and the only way to achieve that form from the amulet is to gather the three tokens I was speaking about."

"And what would those be?" Douxie smiled as he closed his hand once more and brought it down to his side.

"Those would be Gunmar's Birthstone, the Killstone that represents Gunmar's first kill after shattering Wumpa king, and then Gunmar's eye itself. The one he lost during his battle against Orlagk."

"When you said it would be tokens from his life," I let out a breath I was holding before giving the wizard a hesitant smile. "I didn't think it would revolve around death so much."

"It's the king of the Gum-Gums, Trollhunter. What more would you expect?" I felt rather stupid as I rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand.

"Yeah. I keep seeming to forget about that, huh?" I felt a hand place itself on the top of my back as I looked over toward Jim to see he was giving me a concerned look.

"You've been battling endlessly since you gained the weight that comes with carrying the amulet. It's natural to be forgetful with how much the world is laying down upon you." I smiled toward him as he rubbed gentle circles into my back.

_Spoken like a Shakespearean Atlas._

I felt my smile widened just a little as he gifted me a similar one in reply.

_The idea that that sentence fits so well for the boy speaks volumes, honestly._

"So," I felt more confident now as I brought my gaze over toward Douxie. "Where do we start?"

"Well," Douxie looked to be in thought as he brought his hand up to his chin. "The best place to begin would be the Birthstone. From this inscription, I can tell that it is based in a volcanic environment."

"If that is so," Blinky joined in on the conversation as he made his way over toward where Douxie was standing. "Then it leaves once one place I have in mind."

"Where would that be, Blinks?"

"In Gatto's Keep. The realm of the Volcanic Trolls, I believe it's near where you humans call Argentina."

"Argentina?!" Toby joined in at this point as he gave Blinky a wide-eyed look. "How in the hell are we going to get there _and_ make it to school in the morning?" The troll just gave each of us surrounding the table a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Luckily for us, my friends, my kind has just the type of solution for this."

* * *

I looked over the large circular vehicle as I instinctively swallowed hard at the sight of it.

_I might be one for fast vehicles. Hell, Toby had to hide away my tools when I realized I could put a turbocharge in my Vespa Douxie and Blinky helped me built._

I let out a nervous chuckle as Claire stepped up beside me.

_Getting in a vehicle that can somehow get us to_ _Argentina in a matter of moments? Now I feel as if I might vomit from motion sickness or something._

"Are you okay?" I glanced over toward Claire who stepped up beside me. "You're looking a little pale there, Lake."

"Just a little? I thought I would look like a ghost at this point." I let out a nervous laugh as I felt her left hand take my right with ease.

"Which part are you worried about? Facing a troll and human eating volcanic mountain or the whole riding around in a circular coffin?" I gave her a wide-eyed look in reply.

"This mountain dude eats humans _and_ trolls. What else are we going to encounter? Satan himself? Zeus? Why not Thor while we're at it?" Claire gave me a soft smile as she stepped before me so she could take my other hand in hers.

"Jim. I need you to breathe, okay?" I nodded my head as I tried my best to take even steady breaths. "I need you to stay calm, alright? I can't do any of this without you and if you start panicking, I will too." I nodded my head once more as we intertwined our fingers together.

"Sorry. This just seems like a lot right now. Like, getting a stone from a volcanic troll society while also trying to keep the peace between each of the societies is a bit more sensitive of a challenge than killing a serpent thing." She graced me with a wide smile as her thumbs rubbed gently against the back of my hands.

"I understand completely. Feels likes yesterday still when I was just hunting gnomes and fearing for my life that I might run into Bular again." She stopped for a moment as she glanced down at our intertwined fingers. "But we've got each other now and each of our own little circle helping us. Our friends have our backs and we have each other." She brought her eyes back up to meet mine as a confidence gleam took over her hazel orbs. "That's all I need to keep myself sane at the moment." I smiled at her words as my heart fluttered within my chest.

_I should get used to her way of words, but I think I'll forever and always be affected by just how sincere they are. No matter how insecure or anxious I get about what we're dealing with, she'll always have a way to calm me down. She just has this effect on me that can't be described as anything else._

I looked down at our hands for a moment as I gave them a gentle squeeze.

_And I wouldn't want it any other way, honestly._

"Thanks, Claire." I brought my gaze back up to her to see she was gifting me with a toothy grin.

"Anytime, Jim."

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY!" I nearly jumped as I snapped my attention toward Douxie who clasped his hands together loudly. "Everyone ready to meet some volcanic trolls?"

"Before or after you give me a heart attack?" My reply came out sarcastically as Claire just gave me a soft laugh in reply. Douxie turned his head toward me as Toby came up beside him. "Wait, where're the girls?"

"Darci and Mary are searching where exactly the other troll societies are in reference to us. As well as to cover our asses."

"What about Zoe?" Douxie shrugged as just slipped his hands into his hoodie.

"Coven shit, I think." Claire gave me a curious look as I just shrugged in reply.

"Trust me, I didn't know Arcadia had one either." I turned my attention back toward Douxie who was walking up to us.

"I wish you, Toby, and Claire luck with this. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH will be accompanying the three of you on this." I gave him a curious look in reply.

"Why aren't you coming with?"

"Trust me, I have a bad history with volcanic trolls." Douxie looked as if he was having flashbacks for a moment before shaking his head violently. "Don't ask." I just nodded my head as Claire slipped her hands out of mine.

"I'm going to go make sure everyone else is ready. Blinky and AAARRRGGHH should be up by the gyre." I nodded my head and watched her leave for a moment before Douxie draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Made a move on the Trollhunter yet?" I gave him an annoyed look before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Have _you_ with Zoe?" He gave me a smirk as he shook my left shoulder a little.

"You really are my student, aren't you?" I smiled in reply as he took his arm back from me. "Just as sneaky and as sarcastic as I am."

"Between you and my mother, I don't know who's worse." I smiled at him as I suddenly had a worried look grace my face. "Can you do something for me while you're hanging back here?"

"And what's that, my friend?"

"I need you to look into Strickler. He came by my house and was even shadier than hell."

"So you want me to look into him?" The wizard pulled his hands out of his chest before rubbing them rather evilly before him. "With or without harming him?"

"That's the thing, something is wrong. I don't know what, but something is." He dropped his hands to his sides as a more serious look came over his face.

"You could sense it, huh?" I nodded my head as I slipped my hands into my jacket pockets.

"I don't know what it is, but he's up to something. What? I don't know. He's going to do _something_ and Angor Rot is tied to it." He nodded his head as he gave me a soft smile.

"Got it. I'll do some sneaking around. Might need to snag Zoe for a little bit since she's got more telepathic spells under her belt and electricity is easier to blow over than blue cosmic orbs, but I'll get it done. I should have some answers for you when you get back."

"Thanks, Douxie." I smile up toward my teacher as he just gave me a similar one in reply.

"Any time, little one. Stay safe out in Argentina." I nodded my head as he started to make his way out toward the surface staircase.

"Stay safe sneaking around Angor Rot!" I called out toward him as he just raised a hand up beside him to give me a small solute as he continued walking.

"I'll try my best!"

* * *

"Can you get a connection?" Zoe gave me a half-hearted glare as she brought her index and middle finger of each of her hands to her respective temples.

"Doux, I love you. You've been my friend for centuries, but you don't _shut the fuck up _I might kill you myself." I whimpered a little bit at the venom in her voice as I just sat down beside her near the bushes across the street from Walter Strickler's house. It took some time to gather where exactly the man lived and to realize that not any normal telepathic spell could puncture the oddly strong protection spell the changeling had on his home, but once I did, I was able to drag Zoe along to aid me in the process.

_This is why she, Archie, and I are sitting across the street in the nearly pitch-black house alleyway we've called our makeshift hideout._

"You should know by now, Douxie, that she's a bit more feisty when she's trying to form magic connections," Archie spoke up as he jumped up onto my lap. "Which makes sense for how long she's been rather upset with us and our antics."

"Precisely so."

"Again, I love the both of you, but shut up."

"Do you think she actually loves us, Arch?" I gave my familiar a smirk as I tilted my head a little. "She has an odd way of showing it."

"Shush." I looked over toward the pink-haired witch as she rubbed her temples slowly. An annoyed look now taking over her face as she grimaced.

"Honestly, I believe she does, but in a very business casual kind of way."

"Is that true, Z? Only love us for our convenience?" My smirk faded away as a frown took over the witch's face.

"Shut up, Douxie." I felt a pain suddenly appear within my chest as I noted how hurt she sounded with her words. "Do you want the information, or not?"

"Zoe?" My voice showcased my worry for her as she just stared out toward the brown and white house that was owned by the changeling.

"Leave it."

"I'm not going to leave it because it sounded like you think it's true."

"It's not that." The pained look on her face faded a little as she glanced toward me out of the corner of her eyes. "Just, can we talk about this when I'm done? Jim needs this information."

"But _you_ matter more to me than information." She turned her head toward me as I scooted close to her in reply. Archie still sitting in my lap as I did so. "And what's going on, huh? You know you can tell me anything."

"It's just-." She sighed as she dropped her fingers from her temples. "I've always worried that that was how you two _actually_ felt like I treated the two of you. Ya know? Like I only spoke to you out of convenience instead of actually giving a damn."

"And why would we ever think that?"

"I don't know? Maybe because all we ever do now is based around saving the world? Getting information here, training new wizards, you with Jim and me with the Coven. It's just-." I waited patiently as she let out a soft sigh.

"Take your time, love. You know how you get." She gave me an appreciated look as she took the moment to gather her words.

"I just-. I care about you both more than I think I could ever put in words." I watched as she gave me a soft smile. It was as if the normal powerful witch's aura had subsided to showcase the true Zoe that hid underneath it all. I loved witnessing this kind of scene though. I knew that the witch wouldn't allow just anyone to see what was residing underneath. "I don't want the two of you feeling as if I don't care. Especially with everything going on."

"We care for you too, Zoe." I smiled as I watched a happy look take over her features. "For as long as I can remember, honestly." I brought my gaze toward Archie who was still sitting in my lap. "Right, Arch?"

"Absolutely. I think Douxie a bit more than me at times, but that's just how the boy gets." I blushed at my familiar's words as Zoe just laughed in reply.

"No tuna for you."

"Trust me, Hisirdoux, I think the dragon can get it on his own." I gave Zoe a half-hearted glare as she just gave me a cocky smile in reply. "Now, let's get this intel for our favorite half-breed." I nodded along as Zoe went back into her original position.

"Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too by the way." I grimaced a little as I knew the words meant more to me than how she said them earlier, but I still couldn't help but smile as her lips upturned just the slightest.

"I know." My smile widened slightly as I glanced down at Archie who gave me a saddened look but a small nod to say I did well with the situation.

_It might not be the best or what I truly desire in response just yet,_

I glanced over toward Zoe to see a blissful look took over her face.

_But I still have at least a few centuries to get to where I want us to be. Just gotta be patient is all._

_Hopefully._

"Got it."

"That fast?" I gave her a shocked look as she dropped her hands into her lap.

"That fast when I don't have a wizard Paul McCartney trying to annoy me for thirty straight minutes." She gave me a cocky grin as she turned herself so her full attention was toward me. "He's trying to make a binding spell. One that works on both humans and creatures. From what I can gather, he's going to make it bind himself to someone else. Someone close to Claire. I can't gather who, but he said something about having to do it at school since, and I quote," Zoe cleared her voice a little before deciding to try and mimic the changeling. "Their pesky little mother is going to be an issue."

"Mother? Whose mother would cause him an issue?"

"I have no clue." She spoke normally once more as she glanced back toward the house. "But if it's the kind of binding spell I'm thinking of, I don't think what's going to come next is going to be good for _anyone_ involved. Especially not the Trollhunter." I nodded my head as a vibration made itself known from where my phone was sitting in my pants pocket. Archie got up from my lap and jumped over into Zoe's as I grabbed out my phone and brought it up to my ear without hesitation.

"Ello?"

_"Hey Doux! Wow. Didn't think my phone was going to cover the distance, but I guess I gave Verison a bit more shit than I should."_

"Jim?" I tilted my head a little as I kept the phone close to my ear. "Is something wrong?"

_"Kind of? It's kinda hard to explain."_

"You got the Birthstone though, correct?"

 _"Well, yeah. But we've got some_ issues _due to an incident."_

"Issues?" I kept my eyes on Zoe as she gave me a curious look in reply.

_"Let's just say Toby and Blinky got swallowed by the volcano dude and now, well. You might just want to come down and see it yourself."_

"Jim. Just tell me."

_"Blinky might have been hit with a transformation potion."_

"HE GOT HIT WITH A WHAT NOW?! Where are you guys right now?"

_"Almost to Troll Market. Maybe a few moments or so._ _"_

"Good. Zoe, Archie, and I will meet you there. We need to find out what kind of transformation potion he got hit with."

_"Can something bad happen in reply?"_

"Well, mattering on what kind of transformation potion he got hit with," I stopped for a second as Zoe cut me off.

"We might be one less of a troll trainer for our Trollhunter."


	19. My Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but well-needed update since it's been clearing my head. I hope you guys are alright with this.
> 
> To explain everything that may or may not be affecting my updates on this story as well as my other stories, read the rest of this. If you don't really care, just skip right over this. I don't mind, honestly. I just figured you mates might want an explanation for my delays and stuff.
> 
> So far starts, my mom was diagnosed with thyroid cancer... So that fucking sucks.
> 
> And my cat died from cancer shortly after. So that also fucking sucks.
> 
> BUT! Writing has always been a major escape for me. It has always been my greatest friend and allows me to escape from the trials I had within reality. The ability to escape into a new reality that allows me to forget my problems for a little while.
> 
> So for any of you questioning now if I'm going to stop writing any of my stories, I will gladfully say no. Will this affect my update rates and stuff? Oh fucking definitely.
> 
> I just figured that each of you would want to know and a note like this or exactly like this will be on top of each of my new updates on each of my stories. Mainly because I know not everyone reads the same story from me. I may even post this on my Tumblr if I really feel like it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this update and I love each of you. Y'all have always helped me through shit with your kind words and everything so, yeah. I think you guys deserve updates still despite everything going on. It helps me out anyway so win-win.
> 
> ANYWAY! On to the update!

"LOOK AT ME!" Blinky looked at himself in the reflection of the toaster in my kitchen as my mom riffled through some spells in one of her old books not too far away from us. "I'm _hideous_."

"You've gotta calm down, Blinks." Douxie placed a hand onto the now human formed troll as he tried his best to keep a calm voice himself. Despite the fact that it was obvious the wizard was just as freaked out as the troll was. "Once Barbara finds the right spell, we can have you back to normal in no time."

"That is if it's a form of a spell that is even _in_ her texts or one she can reverse at all." I glanced over to Zoe who had a spoon of frosting now in her mouth before she pulled the now empty spoon out of her mouth. Her left foot kicking gently in the wind as she sat up onto the kitchen island. "But I doubt if not that you might be human for a week at tops. Maybe a month give or take the age of the potion."

"I might have a _month_ in this _form?!_ " Blinky slammed the toaster down on the counter as Douxie just gave Zoe a slightly annoyed glance.

"Zoe, darling, you are _not_ helping in this situation." Zoe took another spoon full of the frosting tub she had sitting in her lap as she gave Douxie a curious look.

"And lying is supposed to help him any better? It might be a reality he might have to face for a bit longer than just twenty-four hours. As long as it wasn't a turquoise liquid formula, then you're fine."

"Zoe," Toby spoke up at this point from where he was behind the counter that Zoe was sitting on as Claire and I just stood on the sidelines like overseers. "It _was_ a turquoise potion." Zoe just dropped the spoon into the tub that she was eating from as she gave her full attention toward the now human-seeming troll.

"Oh, you're _royally_ fucked, mate. I hope the potion is nearly as old as I am then because fucking hell if not." I couldn't help but snicker a little as Douxie threw a glare at who was probably his favorite person in the room.

 _If there was one thing about Zoe Raiden, she's as blunt as it gets. Not one for sincerity unless it's_ absolutely _needed. I can see now why Douxie had_ stories _of how often the two of them would get in trouble in their youth. Especially back in the times of Camelot together. Zoe being the force to be reckoned with and Douxie being an anxious mess trying to keep up with the hurricane that truly was Zoe Raiden._

_The problem was though, when it came to anything with magic and the side-effects of it, she would much rather just rip off the bandaid and deal with the situation head-on instead of giving whoever if affected meaningless hope._

_Douxie though is the opposite._

"Nevermind my dearest friend, alright? You're going to be just fine, Blinkous." I looked over toward Claire as Zoe let out another remark.

"Oh he most definitely isn't. Not for a few days at the _very_ least."

"Are you alright?" I watched as Claire let out a silent sigh before seemingly subconsciously taking my hand into hers.

"Better than Blinks," She whispered out the words as she kept her eyes on the scene before us. "That's for sure." She turned her attention toward me after that as a curious look took over her face. "Do you have any idea at all by what she means by the whole 'I hope the potion is nearly as old as I am' thing?" I shrugged a little before bringing my free hand up to scratch the back of my neck.

"I can guess that the developments for whatever kind of potion he got hit with much be a bit more based on how long the spell lasts instead of how well it stays. Must have been a duration spell, in other words. But there must be a reason for it sitting in that volcano guy. It must have been sacred for it to be hidden away with the stone." Claire nodded along as my mother's voice made itself known.

"Exactly, my boy." She came into the kitchen and ruffled my hair as she carried a book close to her chest as if to keep the page as she was walking. She ended up behind the center island where Zoe was sitting and placing the book there with a soft flop. "Centuries ago, an old friend of mine wrote this book. I thought he was insane for writing down all the possibilities for transformations known to wizards since there are so many of them that would need to be recited in this, but it seems his insanity has done us wonders." She pointed toward the right page and followed along with the line as she recited the text. "From what I gathered, changelings were first invented by trolls themselves. Specifically, Gum-Gums. Yet due to their ties with life magic instead of the dark arts, their spells and potions were never long-lasting and would always end with their spies being found when they would randomly decide to dispel their host. It wasn't until their help and aid from Morgana La Fey were changelings able to be made a permanent fixture to trollish society by simply adding dark magic to young whelp life magic-based Gum-Gums."

"So the potion that must have hit Blinky and cause an effect so suddenly must have been-." My mother flashed me a wide toothy grin as I started to connect the dots with the situation.

"It must have been one of the first. Exactly."

"So it's not permanent." Douxie gave a triumphant smile as he stepped up toward where Zoe was sitting on the counter. "Told you everything will be alright."

"Don't get happy too quickly there, Douxie." My mom looked over toward the wizard as she stepped away from the book and made her way toward him. "Something was special about this potion. Something that was worth hiding away within a volcanic creature in such a way. Especially to make sure it wasn't spilled or destroyed." She turned attention toward Blinky now as she slipped her hands into her scrub's pockets. "I want to take some samples from your blood and test them on an array of substances. If they react with any of them, I can tell if the transformation truly did mess with your trollish origin or not. Maybe even a few to make sure it's still trollish blood within your system."

"How in the great mother of Deya do you expect to do that?"

"Your skin is now soft, Blinky. It won't be that hard." My mom pulled out a small syringe from her scrubs as Blinky tried his best to hide away from the advancing medical witch.

"GET THAT WITCHCRAFT AWAY FROM ME, WOMAN!"

"This actually isn't witchcraft. What I do with the blood afterward is technically, but nothing more than that."

"NO!"

"Jim?" She turned her attention toward me as the troll just lowered himself to the ground and started to form himself into a ball. "A little help?" I brought up my right hand and directed an open palm toward Blinky with a soft smile.

"Gotcha." A small glow of blue came from my palm as I recited a few words from memory. "Inducere somnum."

"What is that-?" Blinky tried his best to respond but ended up collapsing into a snoring mess onto the kitchen floor instead. A little bit of drool coming from the side of his face. With a snap of her fingers, my mom caused a faint red glow to appear around Blinky before having him float behind her as she made her way into the living room.

"Now for some test. I'll tell you all what I get in after a few trials. Meanwhile, I would start cracking on whatever else it is that you're needing." I looked over toward Claire now as my hand fell back down to my side.

"What do we do now then? We can't quite run off and get the next stone without Blinky to guide us around the next village."

"Yeah. Especially since we're a bunch of human-like figures walking among trolls like some kind of ragtag crew of imposters." I gave her a smile as to humor in her voice was evident. "I have an idea on what we _could_ do though." I gave her a curious look as I saw a mischievous look take over her face.

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about a small little break? Something for a day that will make it seem as if we're both normal for once?" I gave her a quirked eyebrow as I glanced over toward where the rest of the group was. Toby was looking over something with Douxie in my mom's book that was still laying on the counter as Zoe was now literally laying across it as her feet kicked lightly in the air. They seemed engrossed with whatever they were speaking about. Enough that nearly anything could go unnoticed by them.

_Maybe even just Claire and I leaving could be left unquestioned by them._

I swallowed hard as I gave Claire my attention once more. The up to no good look still gleaming in her eyes as her grip tightened around my left hand.

_Was I willing to tempt it?_

I couldn't help but give her a small smile as I tugged her along with me as I made my way toward the garage.

_Most fucking definitely._

Once we were away from everyone else and we waited a few moments to make sure no one was following us in any way, I turned my attention toward her as I watched her grab her helmet off the seat of my Vespa.

"Plans on where we're going?" She flashed me a toothy smile as she placed her helmet on her head and strapped it on with ease.

"One actually." She grabbed my helmet that was hanging off the handlebars before turning toward me and tossing it over toward me. I caught it with ease as her smile just widened. "Ready to roll, Magic Boy?" I just chuckled at her as a put my helmet on.

"Name the place, Trollhunter."

* * *

I looked out over the cliffside in awe as Claire walked up the beaten path toward a bench right beside me.

"This place is _amazing_ ," I emphasized the word as I glanced over toward Claire who gave me a smile in reply. "How did you know of this place?"

"When I first moved here, it was one of the first things my dad wanted to show me." She moved past me as she ended up taking a seat on the bench that was now right beside us. Without a word, she patted down right beside her and I moved instantly to take the spot before she started speaking again. "It was his favorite place to go when I was young. He's a big nerd about the stars, believe it or not. Astrology was his big thing for _years_." She smiled as she turned her attention toward the setting sun before us. The sight of her face being graced by such delicate rays of oranges, reds, and pinks though nearly caused my breath to catch itself in my throat as I caught onto the dark tone in her voice.

_Was. Was is the big word there._

"What changed?" She gave a small shrug as her hands found their way onto the bench down by her knees. Her fingers wrapped around the edge of the seat as her feet crossed over each other and tucked themselves under the bench.

"I don't really know. At one moment we were coming here every weekend to look up at the stars together with this shitty telescope and the next, it was over. I don't doubt it was work-related, honestly. It seems to be his and my mom's favorite excuse as it is anyway." I couldn't help but frown at the saddened tone of her voice as she continued. "I know I shouldn't complain, I have it better than most with the fact I have two parents that are at least _there_ , ya know? I especially feel wrong saying it to you, but you never made me feel terrible for anything before so I don't really know why I feel wrong in the first place."

"I understand though. It still sucks. Your emotions are valid, Claire. No matter who you compare your experiences to." She turned her attention toward me as I noted the soft smile that now claimed the corners of her mouth.

"That right there is why you're my favorite person." I smiled in reply as I felt her pinky take mine.

"Don't let Mary hear you say that. She might start a riot."

"She can go _right_ ahead, honestly. Knowing her, she'll start one for nothing anyway." We shared a soft laugh together as the setting sun seemed to grace us with its soft hues. It started making me think of what Blinky could witness now as a human. Sunshine. Sunsets.

_The beauty that can be highlighted from it._

My smile only widened as I felt our hands intertwined with one another.

_Great mother of magic was she a sight behold. Even more than I thought was humanly possible, really. Was she sure she wasn't a witch herself? Because I swear I think she put me under a spell of somekind. Like, how in the fuck does she have this kind of hold on me otherwise? It makes no fucking sense, honestly._

I saw her smile widen just slightly as she gave my hand a soft squeeze. My heart fluttered in my chest in reply as I felt my smile turn into a nervous toothy grin.

_Am I going to question it? Hell no. I enjoy this feeling too much._

"I was wondering," She spoke softly as she glanced down at our intertwined hands. "I've been meaning to ask you something but it seems no matter how hard I try it seems fate keeps trying to screw me on it." My mouth went dry as I tried my best to keep the conversation going.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" She looked back up toward me with a soft gleam in her bright hazel eyes. The sunlight nearly causing them to look like burnt pools of auburn staring back at me. A soft giggle escaped the Trollhunter as she brought her gaze back down to our hands.

"I was wondering," She brought her attention back up to me as I found her scooting herself closer to me. "If you would like to go to the dance with me? On Friday." I felt my eyes widen in reply as she just instantly went into defense mode. "I mean, don't worry if you don't want to or anything, I was just-."

"No no no no, you got the wrong idea." I gave her a wide grin as I tightened my hold on her hand. "I would _love_ to go to the dance with you." I felt my smile turn sloppy as I reached up and scratched the back of my neck with my left hand. "Just didn't think it would actually happen."

"What? You thought I didn't like you or anything?"

"I thought I was imagining it or something."

"I like you quite a bit, Lake, but let's be honest. You don't have the imagination to imagine something like that." I just smiled in reply as the two of us seemed to be a bit closer than we originally were. Our foreheads nearly touching as our knees rubbed against each other gently. Nylon meeting denim as our joint hands laid down across them.

"You like me quite a bit?" I smiled widely as she just giggled in reply. "I like you too, Nuñez."

"So is that a yes?" Her eyes seemed to shine like stars as her smile widened across her face.

"Oh most definitely." We shared a small laugh together as I pressed my forehead gently against her forehead. Neither of us moving for what felt like hours as we just enjoyed the other's presence.

_I could get lost in her for hours as it is anyway._

The harmonious thoughts stopped in my head as I felt a new aura near us. A maleficent one at that.

_But it seems as if fate always has different plans anyway._

I pulled back from her and laid my free hand palm up as I started swirling a small ball of magic in my hands.

"Do you sense something?" I nodded as I brought my eyes over toward the bushes as I heard Claire ruffling with something. More than likely grabbing out her amulet from her blazer's pocket. "Can you tell how close it is?"

"Not at all." I tightened my grip on her hand as the power from the aura seemed to double within a second. The darkness within it to nearly pour out of it as I could tell that it was close, but not even enough to know how far it truly was. "Ready for an adventure, Trollhunter?" I brought my gaze back to her only to be rewarded with a confident smirk in reply.

"When I've got you on my side, Lake?" She glanced toward the forestry behind us before bringing her attention back to me and gifting me with a nod. "Always." I couldn't help but smile in reply as a small fireball now appeared in my free palm.

"Good. Because we definitely are _not_ alone."


	20. Good Little Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY MATES HOW YA DOING?!
> 
> You have no clue how long it took me to write this I swear my brain cells were working against me lol Despite it being a bit shorter than my normal chapter updates lol
> 
> ANYWAY~ I hope you guys enjoy this and much love, mates! Have a beautiful night!

"What kind of aura is it?" I swallowed hard as I tried my best to keep my demeanor of readiness from slipping. The distant look in the wizard's eyes only causing my nervousness to double as his eyes narrowed toward the forest.

"It feels dark as well as ancient. As if it has seen more than any other being walking across the Earth."

"So a malevolent creature that was probably there when Jesus decided to walk on water. Perfect." I looked over toward the forestry. Jim's hand squeezing gently on mine as if he was trying to relieve me from the pains of the world within that moment.

"Keep calm, Claire." I glanced over toward him to see his eyes looking back toward me now. His eyes were brighter than they normally were as it was obvious his mana was swirling within him rapidly. "We've got this." He slipped his hand out of mine. "We've got Daylight and magic on our side. Whatever it is, we can deal with." A small smile graced his lips and it caused something deep within me to stir as a sudden feeling of confidence took over me.

"Yeah." I gave him a soft nod as I looked back toward the forest. "Together." I smiled as he let out a soft chuckle as my armor covered my skin with ease. The amulet taking its normal place on my chest. His voice coming out as if he was reciting a beautiful scripture as I could tell that he would have the dopiest smile on the wizard's face.

"Together."

* * *

"Where could they be?" I muttered to myself as Zoe joined me on the hill's beaten path up toward where I knew was Jim's favorite place to hide away from the rest of the world was. "If they aren't here, I swear to you, they must have gone missing."

"Douxie," Zoe's voice was soft but also enforcive as she reached out and placed a hand on my right shoulder. "You need to calm yourself."

"Calm myself?! How am I supposed to calm myself, Zoe? My apprentice is _missing_. The Trollhunter is nowhere to be found." I started holding up my fingers as I seemingly counted everything that was going wrong within this exact moment. "Did I also mention that an ancient dark magic-wielding troll is out and on the prowl? One that has killed for Trollhunters than we have lived centuries? Cause yeah, that's a thing now I guess."

" _Douxie._ "

"A creature being wielded by Morgana's sorcery of all things as well. Isn't that bloody _lovely_."

"Douxie, _I swear_ -."

"Like, what else can go wrong right now? Merlin deciding to appear just this moment to give me hell about training a young wizard when I don't even my own _staff yet_? That would just make this situation even more _beautiful_." Suddenly, I forced to a stop as Zoe placed both her hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at her.

"Hisirdoux Casperan, I swear to the _gods_ I will smite you myself if you do not take a moment right now to calm yourself." I looked at her with wide eyes as I noticed the serious look taking over Zoe's face with ease. "We won't be able to find them if you keep freaking out like this." I nodded my head as she just let out a soft sigh in reply. "Now breathe, okay? You know the routine." I nodded my head once more as I started to take in a slow breath. Already following the old practice Zoe had given me one upon a few centuries ago.

_Breath in for one._

I released my breath after a single beat of my heart within my chest. I let it all roll out like ribbon into the free air as I kept my eyes on the pink-haired witch before me.

_Let out for four._

I let the small beats of my heart resting within my chest be my counter to my actions as a soft smile started to form on Zoe's lips.

"Better?" I gave her a simple nod in reply as a smile fought to tug at the corners of my mouth.

_Always the level-headed one between the both of us. When the going gets rough, I could always rely on her to bring me back down to Earth._

"Thanks." She gave me a wide toothy grin before bringing her hands up to toy with my hair a little.

"Anytime." She gave me a soft laugh before placing her hands back down on my shoulders. "We're in this together, remember? Forever and always, Casperan." I smiled as she dropped her hands down before grabbing my right hand and dragging me along with her. "Now, let's go find ourselves our favorite little disasters, huh?" I nodded my head numbly trying my best to not blush like a fool as I followed her.

_Now is not the time to be a blushing mess, Casperan._

I glanced down toward our joint hands before bringing my gaze up to see a smirk dancing on the fellow punk's face just a moment before she whips her attention back toward the path we were walking on.

_Even if it's obvious she's doing everything with a reason._

* * *

"CLAIRE!" I screamed out despite my body feeling like it was made of solid stone as I heard her scream out in pain. I saw the gold spark and aura coming from her face as Angor Rot did something _dreadful_ to her. I felt my heartache as I saw her drop to the ground in a heap as if she was lifeless. "CLAIRE!" I felt my voice run hoarse as I tried desperately to move from my solid state. No matter what I did though, this cage he seemed to have me trapped in kept me from moving even a hair on my own accord.

"Save your breath, child. I haven't killed her. Not yet." I glared at the troll as he made his way over toward me. "She's not useful to me dead. At least, for now."

"I swear I'll _kill you_ if you hurt her in-."

"You are not in the right stance to be shouting such claims, Jim of Proctor." I looked at him in fear as I heard him mutter my mother's maiden name. "I know that smell from anywhere. That aura of yours. It matches your mother's." He gave me a wicked smile in reply as his eyes only glowed mischievously. "How is the stubborn woman? Still a thorn in society's side?"

"Fuck you." The troll just chuckled as he grabbed something out from a small pouch from his side.

"Don't worry, I don't have any business with your mother. Not as I know of yet." He reached into my cage and grabbed my chin. He was able to move me like a puppet as he moved my head back and opened my mouth by squeezing the sides of my jaw with his hand. "Now be a good little boy and take your medicine." I tried to squirm as he pulled out a small blue bottle from his side, bit off the tap of it, and poured it into my mouth without a second of delay. I pushed my tongue against the liquid since it was seemingly the only muscle I _could_ move, but it was fruitless. The bitter-tasting liquid went down my throat with ease. As if my body was _longing_ for it in a way.

_What in the hell?_

I closed my eyes tight as I felt my body swallow greedily.

_What is this?_

I tried to flinch but my body was going against it despite the growing burning sensation within my insides. As if everywhere the liquid was flowing within me, it was taking over.

_Magic. That's for sure. A potion._

I snapped my eyes open as my breath was running rampant. My chest heaving as the cage fell around along my sides. I fell to my knees as my vision started turning black.

"Good little wizard you are." I tried to keep myself from falling face-first as my torso hit the ground with a loud thud, but my body felt weak. My eyes fluttering shut as all I could hear was Angor Rot's eerie yet joyous laughter.

"Now your life is tied to another."

* * *

"Are they going to be okay?"

I felt myself stir a little as the concerned voice broke through the darkness of my dreamless slumber.

"From what I know, yes." I tried my best to open my eyes as I made out the sound of my mother's soft and gentle voice. "But from the traces of the potion that was on the corners of his mouth, we might have a problem inevitably."

"What do you mean by that, Doctor L?" I heard my mom sigh a little in reply to Toby's worried voice.

"What I found from backtracing the potion is that it's a linking spell. His aura, his essence is now tied to someone else's. And by the binding component that was used, it's not just another human's."

"That damned changeling!" I would have jolted normally at the loud sound of something being thrown across the room and clattering down to the floor, but my body didn't agree as I just laid there silently. "I swear, I'll kill that bastard with my own hands!"

"You, Casperan? This is my _son_. If anyone is going to tear that beatless heart from that creature's chest, it will be _me_."

" _Neither_ of you is going to get your revenge on the fucker if we don't figure out a way to fucking break the thing so calm your tits the both of ya!" I felt my lips break into a small smile as I heard Zoe trying her best to calm Douxie and mother respectively. "If anything, I'm worried about the Trolhunter losing her mind when she hears about this. The child has some wit to her, but I don't doubt she'll lose it when she hears the words 'changeling' and 'binding spell' in the same sentence."

"Claire?" Voice came out broken and hazy as I finally grew the strength to open my eyes. "Is she okay?" I looked out over toward the three adults within the room as they each just stared at me like I was insane.

"You just drank a potion by force and the first thing you ask upon waking up is about your favorite human?" Zoe gave me a soft smile as she made her way over toward me with ease. "You really are a special little boy, aren't you James?"

"I told you I hated being called that." I gave her a halfhearted glare as she just reached out and ruffled my hair. My head still resting against the pillow behind it as I just looked up toward the Pink haired witch with a smile.

"And I told you that you are _nothing_ like that old man of yours." She sat down by my side as my mother and Douxie joined us behind her. "You are _so much_ more than him."

"You never answered my question." Zoe looked over toward Douxie who gave her a simple nod in reply as he decided to take control over doing the taking.

"She's alright." He gave me a soft smile before lifting up a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "For the most part at least."

"What do you mean for the most part?" I suddenly grew more concerned as I tried my best to bring myself up to a sitting position. But instead of just sitting up, Zoe pushed me gently back down by my right shoulder.

"It'll be best if you stay down, for now, little one. That spell took a giant hit to your mana well." I nodded my head as I suddenly realize exactly what kind of tax it had on my being.

_My mind is dizzy. It kinda feels as if I'm being pushed down in a way. Beyond just Zoe keeping me down in a way._

"I do feel a bit," I swallowed hard as I looked between the three of them looking down at me gently. "Off. Tired, really."

"Makes sense. He didn't seem to care for the fact to check if you were a halfling or not. It must have more side effects for you since it's made normally for a mortal or a magic dweller. Not one that dances in between." Douxie let out a sigh as he dropped his hand back down to his side. "But Claire had a bit more of a gentle effect than you have. She was marked. That's all."

"Marked? What do you mean by marked? Is that was he had done to her?"

"We can get more into that once you rest. Claire's fine beyond the mark, okay, darling?" Mom gave me a reassuring smile. "Doesn't help we don't know _too much_ about it just yet either. Blinky is doing research on it as we speak." I nodded my head as I tried my best not to worry about the situation.

"How's Blinky doing, while we're at it?" I glanced over toward Douxie as I decided that he would know best out of the three. "Is he taking the situation any better?"

"Besides the fact that he was rather ecstatic to _wreck a fucking car_ and stare at the sun until he forgot that eyesight can be affected by it, wonderful." Douxie gave me a lopsided grin as he came closer to the bedside and grabbed something off my desk that wasn't too far away from him. "But how about we put you into a small slumber, huh? Your body is going to need it with this new pressure on your mana. You're going to have to rest a lot more than usual, alright bud?" I nodded my head as I leaned up a little as he opened up a small green potion and brought it close to my lips. "Just a little bit will do the trick for you, alright? Take a small bit of this each night and let me know when it's out, okay? I made it for you based on one of Merlin's old spells." He tilted the bottle back just a tad to put a little bit so that a small amount of the liquid took over my mouth. I swallowed it with ease as Douxie took the bottle back and put the cap back on it.

"How long does it take?"

"Just a few minutes," Zoe spoke gently as Douxie turned to put the bottle back on my desk. "But it'll help with the sleepiness. Just close your eyes and let it take you." I nodded my head once more as I fell back onto the bed. My blanket being brought up with my mother's hand and resting it over my chest as both the older woman gave me soft smiles as Douxe just gave me a fond look from behind them.

_Everything's alright._

I felt my eyes flutter for a moment as I gave them a thankful smile.

_Especially with so many people caring so much for me. For all of us, really._

I closed my eyes as I released a soft sigh as I felt as if I was being lifted in a way.

"When do you think we should tell him?"

_Huh? Tell me what?_

"He needs his rest, Douxie. We need to allow his being to rest from everything before we tell him about the situation." I grew more curious as my brain started to trail off. Douxie's and mother's voices being the only thing I heard as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

"We can't keep Claire's situation from him, Barbara. He'll need to know. At one point or another."

"I know, Hisirdoux." She let out a soft sigh as I knew she was looking over my soon-to-be sleeping body. "But can't we let him sleep blissfully for once?"

"For once. But he'll know of Claire's marking at some point."

"Yes. How the Trollhunter is marked for a fate worse than death."

_Wait. Worse than death?_

I wanted to open back up my eyes, but the heaviness of them made it impossible. My mind already escaping out into the blissful great unknown as my worries faded alongside my unconsciousness.

The words worst than death bringing grief alongside me as my body went into pure and effortless sleep.


	21. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY FRIENDS I GIVE YOU AN UPDATE AS I'M SCREAMING INTO THE VOID THAT IS BIOLOGY LTAs!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this rather mess, but much loved, update! Much love, mates!

I watched Claire intently as she used what she called a concealer stick under her eye and made some kind of triangle motion under it. I tilted my head a little as she twisted the cap to it on once more before picking up a brush and bringing it to her face.

_A fate worse than death._

I swallowed hard as I watched the glowing marking sitting on her skin to disappear under whatever it was that she was applying to the area. Her attention is on the small circular mirror before her, but mine was most definitely stuck to watching her now glowing features disappear under her brush.

"Thank God for theater make-up that's for sure." Claire gave a small laugh as she brushed the brush back and forth over something on the table before putting it back into the jar it was originally sitting in. "What do you think? I cover it up pretty well, huh?" She turned her head toward me as I was leaning against the desk she was working at. A smile graced her face and I tried to reciprocate the action, but the image of her falling into a heap onto the ground was reappearing in my mind.

_How can she be so calm? How can she smile so easily?_

She turned her attention away from me once more so she could swipe at something on her left cheek as my thoughts continued to go against me.

_You couldn't help her. It doesn't matter if you're being taught by Merlin's own apprentice. It didn't matter how long you've been studying under your own mother. All of it was useless. You weren't strong enough._

I grimaced for a moment as I looked down at her bedroom's flooring.

_Now, look at you both._

I screwed my eyes shut as I curled my hands into fists inside my jacket's pockets.

_One doomed to fate and the other bound to a changeling's life._

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts as a hand graced the left side of my face.

"Jim." I allowed her hand to bring my head up a little and to tilt it so I was looking at her. Her features were soft just as her voice was as she spoke. Her thumb grazed my skin as she rubbed it gently over a cut I had now on my cheek. One that I must have gotten with my tussle with Angor Rot when we first encountered him the other night. "Everything is going to be okay." I swallowed hard as I saw the determined gleam in her hazel eyes. It was obvious that she meant her words. That everything, in her mind at the very least, was going be fine.

_But how can she be so sure?_

I sighed a little as I leaned my weight into her hand. My eyes fluttering shut as I just enjoyed the smooth calculated motions of her thumb rubbing against my cheek.

_Honestly, I can stay like this forever. Just her and I, the depending doom ever so distant in the horizon, it's rather nice. When you push the idea back that doom is even existing for a moment, at least._

"I wanna believe you." I sighed a little as I opened my eyes back up slowly only to be welcomed by a soft smile gracing her face.

"You can." She gave me a soft laugh as she brought her other hand up to cup the other side of my face as well. "All it takes is a little faith."

"You're talking to a halfling, Claire. The only thing we have faith in is ourselves. At most of the times, at least. Even then though, it can be questionable."

"Faith in only yourself, huh?" Claire gave me a smirk as she leaned in a little closer to me. "Don't need your mom or Douxie hearing that. You'll be saying goodbye to your wand, that's for sure." I couldn't help but laugh a little at Claire's response. "When did you get all dark and broody, anyway? Didn't know I signed up to be Bella whatever her name is and for me to be dealing with a," She pulled back for a second, her hand dropping from my face as she went on to make a dramatic gesture. "' _I'm a vampire, baby. Best for you to stay away from me'_ dynamic here." I felt my face turn into a full-on blush as she just giggled in reply. My bottom lip pushed itself out a little into a small pout.

"I'm not an Edward," I mumbled the words out a little as Claire just reached out and cupped the sides of my face once more.

"It's okay, my little wanna be broody wizard. You're trying your best." I rolled my eyes at her as she just kept giggling in reply.

"Is it enough for you to _never_ call me an emo vampire from a shitty movie trilogy again? I bet if I _was_ in a book or something, I would _not_ be a broody emo like that."

"Are you sure? Saying stuff like that says otherwise, mi amor." I couldn't help but smile widely as she said the words so calmly and softly to me.

"Let me live my life, amica mea." I smiled as she seemed to brighten in reply.

 _It wasn't_ exactly _what I wanted to say to her._

I tilted my head a little and leaned my head into her hands a bit more as my thoughts continued.

_But it's enough for now. A lot more than I normally can muster, anyway._

Her hands fell from my face and she moves back from me with a smile before turning her attention back to whatever it was that she was doing to herself.

_But who said saying the words "My love" or "love" in general was actually needed to understand how the other feels? Because honestly, I've never felt more loved by anyone besides family within my life._

* * *

"So." Toby let out a sigh as I closed my locker beside him. "Claire asked you to the dance?"

"Yep." I adjusted my bag across my chest as Toby started rubbing at his chin.

"And then you felt an aura nearby."

"Yep."

"Aura ended up being mummy dude with a magic stick."

"An ancient troll that's been hunting Trollhunters for centuries, but yeah we can go with that instead."

"You were forced to drink a potion because of a weird magic box thing and Claire got marked with the cool skull thing,"

"You got it."

"And I'm _not_ allowed to call Angor Rot Captain Cockblock instead?" I tried my best to keep a straight face as Toby and I started making our way to our history class.

"Go ahead and call an ancient troll with the staff of Morgana La Fey herself Captain Cockblock, Tobes. See how well that goes for ya."

"You think I wouldn't?"

"Bro, I know you. You'll talk mad shit to him from a distance but once he's up close and personal to you, you'll piss yourself." I gave Toby a smirk as it was obvious the shorter boy was already upset with my description.

"HEY! I won't _piss myself_." Toby got defensive as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his face away from me. "I'll scream like a bitch, there's a difference." I rolled my eyes at him as I couldn't help but smile.

_Honestly, that was how Toby started out when he first joined me in all of this. Wide-eyed and frightened. Screaming at the slightest hint of danger as we fought off rogue gnomes and goblins for training purposes._

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as the redhead continued on talking as if I was truly paying attention as if was.

_Sometimes I wish we could go back to those days. Back to when Toby first got his trusty pen hammer and we first started sparring together. To when were young recruits in a war we didn't know of._

_But those were also the days I feared myself and all that I could become. Back then, I was afraid of my own magic. My own abilities haunted my dreams at night with the mere thought of them causing harm to those I hold dear._

_Those were also the days I never really knew Claire. Or Mary. Or Darci. It was before I knew Blinky and AAARRRGGHH. All of them, including Douxie, mom, Toby, and Zoe, are a lifeline to me. I couldn't imagine my world without them and I can't tell if that makes all of this that much better or worse. Yes, I have those I can rely on, but it also means I have so much more to lose. It makes you think that in wars like this, it's better to be alone with physical scars to bear than lonely with the mental wounds of those lost._

"Hey there, Jimmy Jam." I shook myself out of my mental state as Mary and Claire joined Toby and me as we all seemed to be heading to history together this time around. "How are you holding up?" I shrugged a little bit in reply as my thoughts from before made it hard to speak. Mary seemed to understand though as she gave me a simple nod and started simple small talk with Toby instead. Claire though took my hand in hers and whispered softly for the others not to hear.

"It's okay to not be okay, you know." I smiled at her words as I felt her rub her thumb gently against the back of my hand. "It's a lot. All of it. The potion, Angor Rot, Strickler," She stopped for a moment to squeeze my hand a little before speaking once more. "It's a lot. We've got time before we go off and find the next stone. You should take the hour or two we get beforehand to relax a little. You might not think it'll help, but it might be exactly what you need." I just shook my head in reply as I started to quote something Douxie had preached to me in the past.

"There's no rest for the wicked. If any witch or wizard relaxed within the past, then there wouldn't be any of us alive today."

"But you're not an ordinary wizard." I looked over toward Claire who was obviously tired herself but didn't show it. The dark hues of the bags coming out from the make-up she applied under her eyes were barely noticeable to anyone else, but I knew better. I watched her put it on myself, after all. So I felt a smirk appear on my lips as I decided right then and there that the human should also follow what she had to preach.

"And you're no ordinary Trollhunter." I gave her hand a soft squeeze as I pulled my attention away from her and toward the hallway once more as I knew our class was coming up. "Shouldn't you be resting as well."

"I'm got some cleaving to do. Then I'll probably crash for a quick fifteen-minute nap in Blinky's library." I gave her a curious look as I turned my head to look at her once more.

"You'll sleep on the cold rock floor?"

"There's a thing called blankets, mi amor. I'm not dense." I couldn't help but chuckle at her as all four of us turned to head into our class.

_I guess not,_ _amica mea. I guess not._

* * *

"Be ever so careful, Trollhunter. One false move and the stone is useless." I nodded my head to Vendel's words as I continued working at the stone I had in hand. I was able to keep my fingers firm and steady as we went through each step of the cleaving process so far. Cutting, sanding, and now grinding were probably some of the crafty things I never thought I would have to learn when I found the amulet while biking under the bridge all those months ago, but here I am. Grinding away at the Birthstone of a fearsome enemy just to put it into the amulet and get, as Toby as dubbed them, a power-up.

"Is this good?" I pulled back from the grinder and showed Vendel my work as he just simply nodded in reply.

"Beautiful. Now, the amulet." I nodded my head and pulled the amulet out of my blazer pocket and showcased it to him. In a few quick motions, Vendel took the stone from my hands and was able to open the amulet and place it within the artifact with ease. "There are many stones and elements that you can use to gain abilities with the amulet." I nodded my head as Vendel closed my hand around the amulet as if to tell me it was mine to have once more. "Each one Trollhunters before you have studied and perfected. But their means of doing so was by unlocking the stone's ability themselves."

"So just as those before me have done," Vendel smiled as he dropped his hands to his side before reaching out to grab his staff.

"You must do now yourself." I gave him a confident smile as I pocketed the amulet back into my blazer.

"Got it." I felt a curious look take over my face though as a question fall from my lips. "What other stones have been used before? What did they do for the other Trollhunters? Did you say elements too? What kinds of effect the amulet then? Is there any I should be worried about?" Vendel just gave me a small chuckle in reply as he turned his attention back to me.

"My child, there is so much for you to learn, but little time for me to teach you within this moment. For now, worry about the next stone. That is all you must occupy your mind with at this time. Once you succeed with that, I will answer all the questions you have gifted me."

"Promise? I don't need you leaving me in the dark and then finding out I can't even encounter titanium with this thing activated." I pulled out the amulet for good measure as Vendel placed his staff before him. One hand resting on top of the other as he seemingly leaned his weight onto it.

"I promise you, Trollhunter. Don't worry. Elements don't affect the amulet's ability to work. It only affects the abilities you can have while wielding it."

"Wonderful." I smiled at the elder troll as I felt a presence join us. "Thank you, Master Vendel."

"Any time, Trollhunter." With that, Vendel turned and took his leave as whoever it was that joined us made their way up to my side.

"Did I just see that correctly?" I turned toward Zoe as she looked between where Vendel was retreating and I was standing. "Vendel, son of Rundle, son of Kilfred, being _gentle_? With a human nonetheless." I couldn't help but smile as the fellow punk crossed her arms over her chest. "Didn't know he had it in him to be kind to people. Let alone fleshbags like us." Zoe gave me a curious look as she made her way to take Vendel's old spot before me. "You really are something else, huh?"

"I guess so." I just shrugged as I pocketed the amulet once more. "Did know you were coming down to Troll Market today. Are you joining us as we head down to the swamplands of Florida?"

"Are you kidding?" Zoe gave me an excited look as she dropped her hands so she could slip them away into her skinny jean's pockets. "I'm a hedge witch. Do you think I would miss the opportunity to see creatures like the Quagawumps myself? The magic that keeps them _alive_ is close in relationship to my own. There's gotta be ways that they use their form of being that I can pick up a trick or two from." The pink-haired punk seemed a lot more like a child in a candy store within that moment as she gushed about creatures we'll be crossing paths with today. "Even then, though, they're very hostile beings. If you don't prove yourself to be of them or have a connection to their kind in some way, they will slaughter you. Don't let their cute forms fool you. They are dangerous little things that's for sure."

"They're that dangerous?" I felt myself swallow hard as I just stared at the witch before me wide-eyed. "Kinda makes sense with the story of their king being a real thorn in Gunmar's side."

"Oh definitely, mate." Zoe gave me a cheeky smile as she shifted her weight to her left foot. "They're crafty little buggers. Made of moss and twigs but can cut a being down four times their size. Kinda like a short friend. Cute and adorable but full of a fiery hatred hotter than the sun." The older girl smiled at me as she let out a soft laugh. "Fascinating, right?" Her calm demeanor after describing the creatures in such a way made me only tilt my head in reply to the witch.

_No wonder why her magic is tied to beings like that though. Totally don't understand the weird link there._

"Zoe! Claire! We're gathered up and ready to roll out! Meet us by the gyre!" Zoe turned her head and flashed a smile toward the familiar English voice that was calling to us in the distance.

"We'll be right there Doux! Just give us a sec!" After that, the older girl brought her attention back toward me with a wide smile. "Ready to rock and roll, mate? We've got a stone to find for ya."

"Definitely. Let's roll." I smiled in reply and went on to walk side by side with the witch on our way to the gyre, but I couldn't help but think for a second.

_How in the hell did Jim survive growing up with chaotic beings like this in his life?_

_Better yet, why am I ever so okay with it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin Translation:
> 
> amica mea- my love


End file.
